Aurora
by MulanHua
Summary: "This is a joke, right? It's all a joke." Edward closed his eyes and shook his head slowly."There's no doubt. –Seth Clearwather has imprinted on you, Chloe." It was perfectly silent. But the silence just meant that his words were true... -Aurora-
1. Preface

**Chloe –Preface–**

I've never thought about me falling in love again. I've never put the words "I" and "Love" together in one sentence since then. Never even had the idea that something like that would ever happen again.

But it did, without me even noticing it.

I've seen a lot of people. Some had the weirdest relationships one could imagine.

But what happened to me was beyond any imagination. Everyone with the slightest bit of healthy mind would say this was nothing but impossible.

I would have said that, too… before imagination became reality.

**Seth –Preface–**

I've always seen vampire as friends. Oh, well, just the good ones of course. Like the Cullens. I love every single on of them. But it was the kind of love that also connected me with my sister and my mother. I loved the Cullen-vampires like my own family. I thought this was normal and so did they, too. Well, at least, some of them, I s'pposed. Yeah, loving my vampire-friends the same as you love your werewolf-brothers. –Nothing strange for me.

But is it possible that it could become more?

I've never even dreamed of that before, so I was unprepared when reality hit me a bolt from the blue.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chloe –Arrival–**

The sun was just about to set when I reached the place name sign.

I stopped and looked around. Green, no matter where I looked. –Trees, grass, moss– there always was something in that color crossing my eyes.

I took a little mirror out of my bag which was hanging around my waist. For maybe the eightieth time on my way from Alaska to Washington State I held the rectangular small mirror in front of my face and looked at the big clear eyes in the glass. They were still red but it wasn't as bright as they were two months ago when I started my little journey by jumping into the Pacific Ocean. I looked closer and smiled in satisfaction when I discovered a slight shape of ocher in the still dominating blood red.

I swallowed. Not good idea of thinking about blood before entering a human-crowed town. With my free hand I reached to my throat. I wasn't really thirsty but maybe I should hunt a bit before I killed someone accidentally and than had to deal with the consequences.

But I was dying to finally reach my goal; to see the reason for that I've travelled so far. It was just seconds away.

Oh, well. I've already waited two months; I could bear another hour more or two.

With my left hand that was still holding the mirror I stroked the top of the sign and sighed.

"Wait for me, Forks. I'll be right back."

Then I put my mirror back into my bag and headed into the dark green forest.


	3. Chapter 2

**Seth –New-Comer–**

I sighed and leaned back in my chair when I was finally done with the nasty homework. Damn, high school was really hard. Slowly I could understand why Jake quite.

Thinking about Jake I had to smile. He was almost all the time at the Cullens' house, playing with Renesmee, who, although she was just a bit more than a year old, like an elementary school student already, and arguing with Rosalie in between times. They're relationship was a little bit better than it had been half a year ago. It turned out that there was one subject that was respected by both of them. –Cars. When they were in the Cullen's big garage they seemed to be quiet good friends, while they were still offending each other in any other part of the world.

I got up and went downstairs. When I opened the front door my mother's head appeared behind the kitchen's door. She looked distrustfully.

"Where are you going, young man?"

"To the Cullens." I replied innocently.

She raised one eyebrow.

"Homework's finished." I added.

She smiled satisfied. "Fine. Go then. Send them my love."

"Sure, Mom." And then I left the house.

When I reached the forest I began to run. The cool fresh air in the evening combed through my short black hair and stroked pleasant my face. I smiled and inhaled deeply although it wasn't necessary. Running wasn't exhausting for me. It was more exhausting to control my running speed in gym, I s'ppose. But now I was in the dark forest where nobody but the ants on the ground and the birds in the trees could see me passing tree by tree like a fired arrow. I wasn't in a hurry so didn't phase. I was almost there, just a few more seconds 'til I could see the big house of my vampire-friends.

But what was that? I slowed down and looked around. Wasn't there a yellow flash around the tree over there? I stared at the place where I thought I saw something and listened closely. But there was nothing strange to hear; just the birds' lullabies and the whisper of the trees as a cool breeze woke the leaves up for a nightly dance. I inhaled deeply again but this time to look for any strange smell. –Grass, leaves, wood, moss, animals, vampires– Nothing strange.

I sighed in relief and started to run again. Maybe I've overused my brain too much for mathematical equations and Spanish vocabularies and was imagining yellow flashes now. Or it was just Rosalie on a late hunting trip. I had to admit the second theory was more realistic.

When I arrived at the big bright house Carlisle was already standing at the door to welcome me with a smile.

"Hello, Seth, nice to see you."

"Evening, Carlisle." I greeted back smiling. "How's everyone?"

"Fine, thank you." He said as we entered the house.

"Mom sends you all her love."

"That's very nice of her. Please greet her back." Esme said with a warm smile. Together with Bella and Edward she was sitting on the big white couch.

Jacob stood behind them. He grinned at me and then looked back to Renesmee who was sitting on the floor and playing chess with Jasper. His eyes were shining with fascination but also were warm and soft at the same time. He stared at Nessie like someone who has never felt the warmth of the sun or have seen the shine of the stars before. Like someone who lost his mind. Maybe that was the fact. –He lost his mind… by _love_.

Will I look the same when I've imprinted on someone.

Edward's chuckle pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Maybe." He answered my unspoken question. "I just hope for you that she's at least _full_-human."

I grinned back. "I'll do my best."

"Good luck. You need it. No offends. It's just that there aren't many of them here anymore."

"Yeah, right. Thanks man."

"You're welcome."

"What're you two talking about?" Bella had been looking from me to her husband while we were talking. –Nonsense, in her ears.

"Men's issue." Edward chuckled and kissed Bella on her forehead.

"Men's issue, huh? Then there's no problem to tell me the joke." Emmett came down the stairs towards us. A wide grin on the face. "Hey Seth." He greeted me and put his big cold hand on my hot shoulder. "Imprinted already?"

"Fortunately, no."

"Lucky you." He burst into laughter.

"Check." Nessie's bell-like voice interrupted Emmett's shaking laughter.

Jake applauded. Bella, Edward and Esme joined him.

"Good job, Ness. Finish him off!" He sounded like a cheerleader at a football-game.

Jasper chuckled. "Not that easy." He moved his black bishop just in front of his king so that it blocked Nessie's white queen's way. At the same time his bishop attacked her king. –The white queen was dead.

Nessie grimaced. Jake groaned. The three on the couch chuckled. Carlisle and I joined them. Emmett burst into laughter again.

Jasper grinned at Jacob. But before he could say "Check" the front door flew open and Alice stormed into the room. Rosalie followed her slowly, her hands full with colored bags and boxes.

"Who was it?" Alice demanded, looking from me to Jacob. She seemed to be mad. "Who of you two did it? Or were it even both of you?"

"Hi, Shortie. I'm fine, thanks for asking. Yeah, I'm also happy to see you again. How was your little shopping tour?"

"Don't joke around with me!" She shrieked at Jacob, her voice even higher than usual. She was definitely mad.

"Calm down, Alice. What's wrong?" Bella asked. Her voice was shaking a little bit.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?! Fine! If you ask me like that, I'll tell you what's _wrong_!" She inhaled deeply to start her complaint. From the corner of my eyes I could see Edward pressing his lips together, fighting a grin.

"Firstly, the shops in Port Angles are _wrong_. We barely found anything."

I looked at Rosalie. One, two, three, four… Twelve bags and five shoe-boxes. If she saw that as _barely anything_, I wondered how a _big catch_ looked like.

"I mean, look at you." She pointed at Bella who rolled her golden eyes in response. "You _need_ me help filling up your closet."

"It _is_ full, Alice." Bella said, annoyed, that she asked Alice what was upsetting her.

Alice ignored her. "That was point two. And last but not least, I can't_ see_ our new guest anymore!"

"Finally you got to the point, Sis." Edward chuckled. Alice shot at him an angry glance. "That's not funny at all, Edward."

Why was Alice so mad about not seeing me in her visions? –She could never see me in that way.

"She's talking about another guest, Seth." Edward explained. "About two months ago Alice saw someone was going to come here. She's a vampire and will be knocking on the door soon."

"Oh." I said in surprise. "So the yellow flash I just saw…"

"It was neither Rosalie nor your imagination. It was our foreign visitor." He completed my sentence.

I turned to Jake. "You didn't tell me 'bout it, did you?"

He shrugged with the shoulders. "Alice said it would be no one dangerous and she forbid me to not do anything 'cause it would destroy her sight."

"Oh." I said again and looked at Alice. "Sorry Alice. I didn't do it on purpose."

She made a pout. "'s okay."

"She'll be here in a few minutes anyway. "Edward continued.

"But I just saw her on my way here. Why isn't she here already?"

Edward's mouth had the hint of a smile. He looked astonished but also very interested on something at the same time. "Actually, she already arrived at Forks at sunset. But she went hunting before entering town. And now, in the very moment, she is thinking about how to appear in front of us so that she won't be seen as an enemy."

Alice made a noise of deprecation. "For what? The only things she has to care about are her clothes and therefore Rose and I went shopping today. For her and for someone else here." –She glanced at Bella who rolled her eyes again– "What else should make her hesitate? Didn't Tanya didn't tell her about us?"

"She did. And you saw it if I'm not mistaken." Edward responded, still smiling. "But it seems that our new-comer is very cautious, maybe even a bit shy."

Jake busted into laughter. "A shy vampire whose name is not _Bella_? Does something like that even exist?"

Emmett joined in. "You're right. _Unbelievable_."

Rosalie chuckled.

Bella raised one eyebrow. "Nobody is alone on this cold lonely planet, Jacob. Even a shy vampire like me."

Carlisle looked at Edward. "About two minutes, behind the house." He answered his "father's" question.

Carlisle smiled. "Then, how about we all go to welcome her?"

"Nice idea." Esme agreed and got up. The others nodded.

"Momma, can I go along, too? Please." Renesmee pleaded. She looked like a little angel.

"Fine, honey." Bella sighed. "But after we greeted her you'll go to bed immediately."

"Okay." She smiled happily and jumped to her feet. I noticed that she got taller again, but she still wasn't as long as Jake's legs.

Singing and clapping, she danced into the kitchen and reached the back door first.

The sun was already gone now and left the sky with the grey rainy clouds.

I heard Bella sighing behind me and then mumble something like "It's July, for crying out loud." She was holding Nessie's hand so that the little runaway couldn't jump across the river. Edward and Jacob were right behind her. In front of me were Emmett and Rosalie then Alice and Jasper. At the top of our little mixed group was Carlisle together with Esme. We stopped at a distance of about five metres from the river bench and built up a line. Curiously we stood there, looking at the forest and waited. Then I could hear steps, becoming louder with every second. They were slow, like someone was walking. Renesmee leaned towards the sound and blinked expectantly. Carlisle took a few steps to the woods.

"Good evening." He greeted the foreigner in the darkness with a gentle smile. "Please, just come nearer. You're very welcome."

Then a small thin girl appeared out of the forest. Her skin was pale white and smooth like it always was with vampires. Her hair was dark blond and ended at her slender back in a layered cut. It reminded one of floating honey or melted caramel. Her big clear eyes were dark red and had a shape of ochre. They locked me on them and refused to let me go. There was no way for me to look away. –I was her prisoner.

But I didn't care. I wanted to look at her for all eternity if possible. I wanted to run towards her and pull her to my chest; to comb my fingers through her shiny blond her; to press my lips to hers and inhale her scent…

Against any kind of logic I expected that she would be warm and soft and smell like a wonderful flower.

I could feel how gravity lost me and a little edge of my mind told me to be feared about flying away from the beauty on the other side of the river. But fortunately I didn't. She held me here with her look, keeping my feet from leaving the ground.

I was completely hers. She just needed to flip once with her long slender fingers and I would have done everything she wonted me to for her.

She moved her full lips and showed a row with perfect white teeth. Her smile was the most beautiful thing I ever saw. I sighed silently in rapture.

"Thank you for this lovely welcome. My name is Chloe. I'm very happy to finally meet you."

'_Chloe_' I thought and my heart melted by the warmth the sound of her name woke in me.

At that moment she was the only one for me on this world. I didn't hear Carlisle continuing greeting her neither did I see Renesmee taking a step closer to gain a better view.

But later, I remembered Edward looking at me with depressed eyes.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chloe –New ****friends****–**

After the hunt I felt strong enough to resist human-blood and entered the little town Forks. Although it was already dark outside and nobody seemed to be out on the streets I stayed invisible in the forest. I was new in this kink of diet and I didn't want to overstress my self-control. I walked towards the direction where the well-known smell of vampire was coming from.

The new friends I made in Denali –Tanya's family– told me that the Cullen family was built up by nine members. Some of them were talented, like me. I called Eleazar's words back into my mind.

"A fortune-taller, a mood-changer, a mind-reader, a mind-shower and a shield" That sounded very interesting. I wondered whether the fortune-taller –Alice– would have seen me coming. Tanya had answered my question with "Yes" but I couldn't really believe it. And the mind-reader –Edward. Kate said he would hear me as soon as I entered Forks. That was also something I could barely imagine. Was it possible for him to read my mind without ever have seen me before? If yes, this truly was a powerful gift. Although my gift wasn't limited on a fixed distance, either, I had to _see_ at least one person to use my gift. I've already met a lot of different people; some were humans, others were vampires like me; but the Cullens were surely a unique group. Meeting the Denali-coven was already an unforgettable experience and I wondered what the Cullens would be like.

Driven by curiosity I sped up and began to run. I felt soft moss and grass under my feet in which my steps were almost soundless, even for a vampire. Cool air stroke the smooth skin of my face and made my hair dance in the wind. I smiled in anticipation and ran faster; I couldn't wait to finally meet the Cullens and…

A strange smell suddenly appeared out of nowhere. I've never smelled such a fetidness ever before. I wrinkled my nose in disgust and looked around; searching for the source of the smell.

"Tap… tap…. tap…" The source of the steps was about fifty metres away from me. No matter who or what there was, it was definitely big and stinking. I swallowed. The fetidness chased tears into my eyes –if they had been able to produce tears. I held my breath and ran silently away. When I was sure that the bad smell was gone I stopped and sucked hungrily the fresh air into my lungs.

'_What the heck was that?_'

Then, suddenly, I remembered what Kate told me before I left. She had been grinning when she said something about "unique creatures" and "nowhere to be found but around Forks". Was the thing I just met one of the "unique creatures" she talked about?

I thought about it. –Nasty smell, big and heavy… but apparently not very fast and intelligent or else it would have followed me. I sighed in relief and just wanted to start running again.

But wait!

The foreign creature was also heading to the Cullens' place. So the Cullens and those creatures were friends. That meant if I wanted to become friends with the Cullens, I had to deal with those big stinking… _things_, too.

'_Ugh_. It can't be helped, I suppose.'

I sighed again, but this time it sounded a bit agonized.

Fine. Now I knew that the Cullens were in bond with some big creatures with bad smell. That could help me to prepare myself. I had to control myself and did not do something like wrinkling my nose; that would be very impolite neither would it help me to be good with the Cullens. But the fetidness was really strong, even in a distance of fifty metres. Well, I would have to be wary of inhaling deeply and talk as less as possible. As if my lungs wanted to make clear their protest I inhaled automatically the fresh air.

I stood there for a few more minutes and then continued my way to my goal.

When I saw the lights of the house, I slowed down and inhaled deeply again. The nasty smell filled the air but it was covered by the usual vampire scent and not very intense. I could handle it.

The next things I heard were steps. They were obliviously made by different persons. Some were as light as mine, maybe other female vampires and others were heavy and a little bit louder. Two of them were as loud as the steps from the creature I met in the forest. Two strange creatures at once. Great.

'It can't be helped. Just try to not inhale and all will be fine.'

I took a step closer, then another and another. Slowly and carefully I walked towards the light.

When I was at the edge of the forest I heard one of them greeting me. He was a tall male vampire with short blond hair and a gentle smile. He seemed to be the leader of them –Carlisle Cullen. "Good evening. Please, just come nearer. You're very welcome."

His smile was so sincere that it made me got over my shyness and I stepped into the light.

Here they were –the Cullen family for whom I've travelled almost around the whole world. They were standing on the other side of a river in a straight line.

The speaker –Carlisle– was standing in the centre. Next to him was a female vampire with long hair and a warm smile on her full lips. The color of her hair was very similar to mine, perhaps a slight shape darker. I saw that she and Carlisle were connected in a very intimate way and concluded that she was Esme Cullen; Carlisle's wife. Next to Esme stood another couple –a very big guy and a beauty with golden hair. Emmett and Rosalie if I interpreted Tanya's descriptions correctly. On Carlisle's right side was a tall slender guy, holding the pale smooth hand of a pixie-like girl with short black hair. Jasper the mood-changer and Alice the fortune-taller.

I smiled in my mind. The couple Emmett and Rosalie's relationship were really different form Jasper and Alice'. They were both very intimate but in a completely not comparable way. Interesting, indeed.

Next to Alice stood a very tall boy. He was definitely not a vampire. His skin was brown, his hair ink black. From his muscular chest I could hear the sound of a pounding heart. He was staring at me like… I couldn't found a fitting word to describe it. It was like he was dazzled by my appearance. It was kind of weird. But the weirdest thing was that my feet felt like wanting to run towards him to let him take me in his hot burning chest –I could feel the heat even across the ten metres distance between us. I blinked my eyes to get my brain back to rationality and looked to the next one in the line before I could think about accommodating the will of my feet.

The next one was a female vampire again. She had dark brown hair and a heart shaped face. She looked at me shyly. She was holding the hand of a little girl who seemed to be in elementary school. Her long bronze curls fell over her slender shoulders to her small waist. She watched me curiously with chocolate brown eyes. She must be Renesmee –the half-human or half-vampire. She was the reason I've travelled so far. I smiled at her. She smiled back. So the girl holding her hand was her mother Bella and the boy with the same colored hair was Edward –the mind-reader and her father. He was looking from me to the guy with the dark skin. He seemed to be confused about something. Maybe the big guy was thinking about something strange. I just hopped that it had nothing to do with me. The end of the line was made by a very tall boy. He was even taller than Emmett and the boy between Alice and Bella. He wasn't a vampire, too. His body was as brown and muscular as the strange boy starring at me. Maybe even a bit more muscular. His heart was beating in a regular rhythm. If the two of them weren't vampires then they had to be two of the "unique creatures" Kate told me about. Because I was prepared I didn't felt surprised. What made my eyes got wider was the relationship between the dark guy at the end of the line and little Renesmee. They were connected in a way I've never seen before. It was definitely love, but also something else; something more. He was _completely_ hers, without any ifs and buts. That was really something unique.

I smiled in satisfaction. The Cullens were more than interesting –they were _amazing_. The long journey was really worth it.

"Thank you for this lovely welcome. My name is Chloe." I introduced myself. "I'm very happy to finally meet you."

"The pleasure is also at our side." Carlisle continued. "I'm Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife Esme. And these are Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, Edward, Bella and Renesmee." Until now my guesses had been all right. Then he turned towards the two foreigners. "And these are our friends from La Push –Jacob and Seth."

The one at the end grinned at me. "I'm Jacob Black. As the Alpha of my small weird pack I say 'Hi!' and 'Welcome to Forks'."

I smiled back weakly.

"Er… thank you, Jacob." _Alpha_? _Pack_? What was he talking about?

Someone chuckled.

"I think you should give her a few more information, Jake." My face must have given me away because it wasn't the mind-reader who talked. It was Emmett. Edward was still staring at the strange boy called Seth.

Jacob's grin got wider.

"Yeah, would be helpful, I s'ppose." He turned to Carlisle. "Do you want to explain or should I take over that part?"

Carlisle shrugged the shoulders, still smiling. "To be honest, I don't care. Don't you want to do it? It's your… _story_ after all."

Jacob scratched the back of his head. "Actually, I don't care, either. I just thought that you'd explain it in a more… understandable way. But's okay. I'll do it."

He looked at me. "Er… Chloe, right?" I nodded with a smile. "'Kay, Chloe. I'm not very good with words so I'll say it straight."

I nodded again. "Go ahead." Ugh, I should take better care of my oxygen reservoir.

He grinned again. "Fine." He inhaled deeply. "I think you've already recognized it. I'm not a normal human. I'm the leader of one of the two bonded packs from La Push. Seth here is one of my two pack-members." He nodded towards the boy whose eyes seemed to drop out of their sockets soon. He had been staring at me all the time. Jacob didn't notice it. "We're not vampires, about what I'm really glad. No offends, Chloe."

I smiled.

"We're something else but also a very part of the weird supernatural world like you vampires are." He made a little pause and then said the final words. "We are werewolves."

My eyes got wider and my mouth dropped open.

"What?" I gasped. "_Werewolves?_" And with that all my left oxygen was gone into thin air.

I looked from one face to another in disbelieve. Waiting for someone say something like "April Fool". But nothing came. It was perfectly silence. Instinctively I took a step back.

The horrible fetidness; the big muscular bodies; the beating hearts –it explained it all.

_Werewolves!_

"Please calm down, Chloe." Carlisle said and took another step closer to me. He gave Jasper a swift nod. And from one moment to another I calmed down. My muscles relaxed and I started to breath again. The werewolves' smell was burning in my nose but the dominating vampire-scent covered it a little bit and made it tolerable.

"I beg you to listen to me first before you jump to any conclusions. Jacob wasn't very… accurately, so I'd like to make it clearer for you. Would you, please, listen to me, Chloe?"

I thought it over for a second and then nodded. I was scared but my curiosity stopped me from running away.

Carlisle smile thankfully. "Good. Thank you very much for your appreciation. You are one of the few vampires who are willed to listen to our explanations without any opposition. This is truly amazing."

I smiled abashed.

Carlisle nodded with a smile and continued. "I think you know a few things about werewolves. Is that correct?"

I nodded and tried to not think back too far.

"Then, you surly know when werewolves usually phase, I suppose. –At full moon. Now, Chloe, would you please have a look upwards?"

I obeyed and looked up to the dark overcastted sky. I looked closely and discovered a round shining plate beyond the layer of thick grey clouds.

I blinked in astonishment. "It's full moon." I turned back to Carlisle and then to the two "werewolves". Jacob was grinning widely. Seth was still staring at me with that difficult describable look. "But… how… why…" I stammered. "I mean… you're werewolves. Why didn't you _phase_?"

"Sorry for frightening you, Chloe." Jacob laughed. "Actually, we aren't werewolves. It's just that we've thought so for a very long time and I can't get that wrong appellation of my brain anymore. Actually, we are… er… what was it again, Carlisle?"

"Shape-shifters."

"Thank you. Yeah, _shape-shifters_, that was it. We are shape-shifters who just decided by accident to phase into big wolves and are not interested in changing that."

I sighed in relief. Shape-shifters who had fun at turning into giant wolves. Well, at least better than true werewolves.

"So you can relax, Chloe. We don't attack our friends' friends." He winked at me with one eye.

I chuckled. "Good to know."

The others joined in. Everyone except of Edward and Seth. It seemed that they didn't even notice the little conversation we had.

"It isn't very nice to let a guest standing outside in the darkness." Esme said with a warm smile. "Especially not when the guest is such a charming girl."

I smiled shyly.

"You're right, Esme." Carlisle agreed. "Chloe, may I invite you into our modest home?"

"That's very nice of you. Thank you."

And with these words I jumped across the river.


	5. Chapter 4

**Seth –Imprinted–**

This feeling… this strange feeling… The feeling of warmth and… and joy. The feeling of… of being… _complete_. It was _awesome_.

I've never even dreamed of someone like her would exist. She was so _beautiful_!

Her hair shined in the darkness like the sun. It wasn't combed but that didn't make her look messy. That way she looked more natural; more _real_.

Her eyes were so clear although the red color was a little bit weird. But they didn't scare me; they seemed to rather ray warmth and sincerity.

Her skin was almost as white as snow. It looked so smooth and _soft_. A little part of my brain kept rational and told me that it would definitely be as hard as granite; but I barely registered it.

And her _mouth_! It was slightly opened for a breathtaking lovely smile. Her lips so full and sweet; inviting mine to touch them. I wanted to obey; to go to her for tasting her sweet scent. I inhaled deeply and caught the slight aroma of clover in the middle of the usual vampire smell. I closed my eyes and sighed silently.

When I opened them again her expression has completely changed. Her face had been kind and open-minded before, but now it was alarmed and shut – like there was a giant wall between us; an indestructible giant wall. She took a step back, her muscles strained like she was preparing for a quick escape.

What was wrong? What had scared her like that? Who dared to even break a hair of hers?

For the first time I turned away from her face to look at her body. She was slim; very slim and _small_. Maybe just a little bit taller than Alice was but absolutely not as tall as Bella. She looked so helpless, so breakable, so…

– Was that just my imagination of was she really shaking?

I wanted to run to her; I _had to_ run to her, take her in my arms and protect her from whatever was planning to hurt her.

I tried to but I just couldn't remember how to use my muscles to move my feet.

'_C'mon!_' I commanded. 'She _needs_ me! I've to _protect_ her! _Let me go!_'

But my feet didn't move an inch, like they were glued to the ground.

'_Please!_' I begged. 'Don't fall asleep! Not _now_! She needs my help! You can rest later! But, _please_, not _NOW!_'

Nothing happened. I continued begging, becoming more and more despaired with every single word, but still my feet stood frozen at one place, refusing to service. I was getting angry.

But then her muscles suddenly relaxed, her face softened again, the big wall got a few cracks. The alarm stayed in her eyes though. Then I heard Carlisle's voice, quiet, as if he was talking from a position far away. But I noticed the calming tone and calmed down myself a little bit, too.

The seconds ticked by. Slowly the remained alarm in her eyes disappeared together with the giant wall and she smiled again.

I sighed quietly in relief. She was safe.

"Good to know." I heard her saying.

'Certainly,' I thought.

And then I heard a little bell ringing quietly. It was high and clear and reminded me on springing water. It was her laugh and it was the most wonderful melody I've ever heard.

Suddenly Esme interrupted the beautiful sound with her voice, Carlisle joined in. I wanted to go to them and held their mouth shut but then, just in time, I got the sense of their words.

"It isn't very nice to let a guest standing outside in the darkness. Especially not when the guest is such a charming girl."

"You're right, Esme. Chloe, may I invite you into our modest home?"

'Yes!' I pleaded. 'Please, say yes! Come over to me; be in my reach! Please say-'

"That's very nice of you. Thank you."

I could hear the angel-choir singing "Hallelujah". She was coming – coming to _me_! I wouldn't have believe it if I didn't saw her speeding towards the river and jumping across it without any hesitation.

Her flight was graceful, like an angel coming from heaven. I could almost see the wnow-white wings. She was so _gorgeous_! Her hair danced around her face shining by the light from the house and the wind from her jump in different shades of dark-honey. Her eyes were filled with joy and another breathtaking smile lied on her lips when she landed soundlessly on the ground.

Carlisle stepped towards her, his arms opened widely in welcome. They shook hands like politeness ordered to. After greeting her again he took her hand and led her to the house. The others followed them.

I stared at her small slender hand in Carlisle's tight grip and anger washed over me like a big wave.

How could he just hold her hand? Didn't he realize how breakable she was? He was going to smash her long thin fingers if he wouldn't be careful. He would _hurt_ her!

I took a step towards them, finally got my feet to obey my commands. But I couldn't go to help her, _again_. Something else was holding me back this time, or better _someone_.

Edward's hand was on my shoulder. They were as cold as ice. But his golden eyes weren't cold at all. They looked worried, depressed; maybe even painful.

"She is fine," he assured me, his face sincere. I believed him and relaxed.

I looked at the back door. She was in the house now – together with Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett – out of sight. I noticed Jacob staring at me in disbelief, his mouth dropped open with a not identifiable noise. I heard Bella talking to Renesmee; reminding her daughter on her promise. The kid pouted but said yes after a strict glance of her mother's. Bella looked at her husband. Edward nodded once seriously. She sighed. Then she and Renesmee disappeared in the forest to go home to their cottage; leaving Edward, Jacob and me in the silent night.

I was still staring at the open door, wanted to go inside and see her face again. But Edward's hand stayed on my shoulder, didn't allow me to runaway from the discussion he must had been planning on the last fifteen minutes.

"Alice wasn't able to see this coming," Edward said quietly, breaking the silence.

Jake sighed. "I don't blame her for that. It isn't her fault."

It was silent again.

Then Jake exploded. "Oh, crap, Seth! Did you lose your mind?"

"Kind of," Edward mumbled.

I didn't respond.

"I don't mind you imprinting," Jake continued. "I mean, who of us didn't imprint already? It's almost becoming like a disease. I'm happy that you found your soul-mate. I _would_ be happy, if she was more… more _human_!"

I still didn't respond.

Jake crushed his left hand to his forehead, pressing his eyes shut like he would get a headache by just seeing me from far away.

"Damn it! What were you just _thinking_?"

"Nothing, actually," Edward mumbled again.

Was he trying to defend me?

"I can't believe it," Jake went on complaining without opening his eyes. "How could you? How could you just choose _her_?"

"It's nothing I can control," I finally said. It wasn't louder than a whisper but better than nothing. I didn't want Edward to defend me on his own.

Jake's eyes flew open. He stared at me angrily.

"Seth, maybe you lost this fact 'cause you seem to have said goodbye to your brain. But she's a _vampire_!"

I swallowed. I had recognized that, even in my sick-like condition. But I had blocked the thought out of my mind. I didn't want to think about it; I didn't want it to be true. And hearing the truth been spoken – no _shouted_ – out aloud made my heart tighten.

"So is your partner," I countered coldly. I thought about Edward. Was he angry with me now, too? But he didn't look like that. He must have read my mind and knew that I didn't mean it badly.

Jake's eyes narrowed. "Nessie's at least _half_-human." He dropped his hand and pointed at the house. "That Chloe is a hundred percent _vampire_!"

I swallowed again.

"Calm down, Jacob," Edward said.

"Calm down?!" Jake was becoming louder and louder. His body was shaking with anger. "Don't you see what's going on? Where did your mind-reading-abilities gone? Popped into thin air like Seth's brain? He imprinted on a _vampire_, for crying out loud!"

"I know." Edward inhaled deeply to stay calm. "But shouting around doesn't help at all."

Jake glanced at Edward, his eyes narrowed, his body still shaking. He pressed his fingers to his temples and closed his eyes. Concentrating on inhale and exhale to relax. Slowly the shaking eased off.

"Fine," he hissed between his teeth. "Then, what would you suggest to solve this problem?"

Problem? Was it a problem that I imprinted on a vampire-girl? Well, it was weird; I had to admit. But not a _problem_.

"There isn't anything we can do, is there?" Edward said. His grip on my shoulder became harder, stopping me from jumping at my Alpha.

Jacob started to shake again. "But we _must_ do something! She is a-"

"Vampire," Edward cut him off. "I think we all got that point."

Jacob breathed slowly through his nose to relax again.

"What is thinking about it?" he asked after a moment of perfect silence.

My head spun to face Edward. I was burning with curiosity.

What was she thinking? What did she think about me? Did she feel the same way for me like I felt for her?

"No," Edward answered. Then he saw the pain in my face and added, "Not yet. She doesn't know anything about the imprinting-stuff although she has some experiences with wolves." His face darkened.

"Experiences?" Jake asked astonished.

"Yes. She thought about something like that when you said that you would be a werewolf. But she shook that thought off very quickly. Maybe it's an unpleasant memory."

An unpleasant memory? Who had caused her unpleasant memories? Who had tried to hurt her? She just needed to tell me his or her name and I'd chase the culprit to hell.

Edward's grip got harder again. "Easy, Seth. It's just a theory."

I inhaled deeply. There was still an edge of the clover-aroma left in the air. It calmed me down at once.

"So, she hasn't got any idea at all?" Jake asked again.

Edward shook his head. "No."

Jake grimaced. His anger seemed to be gone; for a moment. "Hmm. Should we consider this as good or bad?"

Edward shrugged. His lips twisted slightly up at the edges. "Good question."

I looked back at the door again.

"Why don't we just go in and find it out?" I whispered, guarded, waiting for Jacob to explode again.

Amazingly, he didn't. He just sighed and shook his hand, smiling bitterly. "It can't be helped, I s'ppose," he mumbled to himself. Then he looked up at my face. I don't know what he had discovered there but suddenly he laughed and said, "Oh, go to her already. Run into the tiny arms of your love, you imprinted little punk."

I stared at him in surprise.

"What?" he said, still grinning. "No matter how strong I am, I can't possibly fight nature, can I?"

I felt my mouth twisted into a smile.

"Thank you," I whispered back. "Both of you."

Edward patted my shoulder.

When his hand dropped I felt lighter than I ever felt before. It felt like I could fly. I inhaled deeply again, trusting the lovely clover-aroma on my tongue.

"Ah," I sighed and went into the bright house where my personal angel was waiting for me.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chloe –Alice–**

When I crossed the doorway Alice danced in front of me, smiling directly into my face.

"Hey, Chloe. I'm Alice. Would you like me to show you the house?"

I blinked in surprise. "Sure," I said, smiling back at her. "If it doesn't bother you."

"Not at all," she assured me and took my hands into hers. She was as small as I was, but her height didn't seem to disturb her happiness at all. "Come, come," she sang and pulled me with her. When we left the kitchen I heard Emmett's chuckle behind us.

"The living-room," Alice said and waved towards a big room with white couches, a big television and an elegant black piano.

"Wow," I whispered, stopping in front of the instrument.

"Do you play?" Alice asked.

I shook my head. "No, I never had the chance to learn it."

"Edward can teach you, he's pretty good," she suggested.

So Edward the mind-reader was also musical talented. Interesting. I wondered what kind of abilities than fortunetelling Alice had.

"That would be nice." I nodded, smiling. Alice smiled back and pulled me to the stairs, continuing to sing her "Come-come-song".

"Rose's and Emmett's room… Carlisle's office… the bathroom… and over there are Esme's and Carlisle's room together with Edward's room. And _this_ is my room," Alice announced, her eyes shining with delight when she yanked the door open.

I blinked in surprise.

At the other end of the room stood a small, slender girl with honey-like hair. Her skin was pale, her eyes dark-red. It took me a second to notice my own reflection in the big mirror that filled an entire wall of the room. Under the mirror was a toilet table, filling the wall like the mirror did. The table was covered with lipsticks, mascaras, nail polish and other make-up implements; each kind in different colors and shades of the rainbow, ordered tidily in a row in front of the mirror.

The room looked like the make-up-room of a famous model – no – it looked like the _dream_-make-up-room of a famous model. I doubted that there was missing anything here to help turning every ordinary girl into a beauty queen.

"Don't be so shy, just come in." Alice pulled me into her room when I didn't move an inch. That wasn't because I didn't like the room – I hadn't decided whether to like it or not yet – I was just frozen by astonishment.

She placed me in front of the mirror which reflected the light from above and made everything brighter. She took a few steps back; her eyes didn't leave me once. She looked at my face, my body, my arms and legs; studying every inch, each single hair of mine, her eyes were shining with satisfaction.

"Perfect," she sighed, her voice filled with joy.

I just wanted to ask her what was so "perfect" when she jumped behind me, pushing me towards the door.

"Go on, go on," she sang, didn't giving me a break for just saying "beep".

She pushed me towards a door that I remembered as the bathroom and opened it. She gave me a sturdy push that made me trip into the shiny white, giant bathroom.

"Take your time and relax," she said. "I'll get you a bathrobe." And with that she closed the door, dancing away with a cheerful melody on her lips.

I stood there frozen.

_What was I supposed to do here?_

Then I saw the big white ceramic bathtub.

Oh, right, I was in a _bathroom_ so maybe I should take a _bath_.

For the first time of about two months I looked down at my clothes.

My once dark-green shirt had gained several mud blobs and looked like one of those protective mimicry shirts. And my jeans were also more brown than blue. My boots hadn't change their colors, but that was because they had been dark-brown from the very beginning.

I unzipped them and took them off. I looked down in disbelief. My jeans were bluer than I thought. The parts which were plugged in the boots were clean from any mud, so my jeans were now parted into two accurately divided halves, one mud-brown and the other lapis lazuli blue.

The door opened again.

"Here's the bathrobe for you," Alice said and hung something baby-pink on a silver hook. I could see how she was fighting a smile.

"Take your time," she said again and left the room.

I sighed and opened the faucet, filling the bathtub with water. I didn't care whether the water was warm or cold. It was clean which meant that it would make _me_ clean, too, and that was all I wanted now. I took off my clothes, leaving them on the ground, and sank into the fresh water.

"Ah," I sighed, closing my eyes, completely satisfied for the moment, and led myself sink to the ground of the bathtub. It was so nice to be underwater, so silent and peaceful. If I had been able to fall asleep, I probably would have. I could feel how the water stroked my skin, made me feel lighter with every crumb of dirt that was washed away from my body.

I didn't know how long I had been lying there – ten seconds? Thirty minutes? An hour?

Sometime I remembered my new friends who were waiting for me downstairs and I came out of the water.

Without looking I took one of the colorful glass bottles and put some of it on my head. The smell of bamboo filled the air; it felt like I was back in China where I had been travelling around when I heard the stories about the Cullen family. I washed both my hair and my body with that bamboo-shampoo, feeling cleaner with every new soap bubble that stroked my marble-like skin.

When I was finally done the water had gained a slight shape of brown and I – completely clean and smelling like bamboo – slipped into the bathrobe Alice brought.

I was just looking down at my dirty clothes, wondering if I should throw them into the water to take a bath too, when someone knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?" I heard Alice ask.

"Sure."

She opened the door and saw me staring at my old clothes.

"I'll take care of those," she offered.

"But they're all I have," I said. I was pretty sure that she was going to through them away.

"Don't worry," she said, smiling wildly again. "Rose and I got you new clothes. She's in my room waiting for you. Just go. I'll be there in a sec. – Here." – she handed me my little bag – "Do you still need it?"

I nodded. "Thank you," I said and took it. For the last time I looked at the mud-covered clothes which followed me through the Pacific Ocean and half Asia, then I left the room.

I went directly to Alice's room. I knocked twice and opened the door when a female voice said, "Come in."

Rosalie was sitting on the lavender carpet, ordering colored bags and boxes

"Come over here, Chloe," she said gently, pulling back her long golden hair and pointed at the place next to her. I obeyed and kneed down beside her.

"What-," I began.

"These are part of our crop from today's shopping tour. The once over there are for Bella," she explained and pointed at two bags and a box on a small violet couch a few shades darker then the carpet. "These here are for you."

I looked back at the things in front of us. I counted ten bags and four shoe-boxes.

"But…" I gasped. "But… I mean… Thank you, but… that's really not necessary. I don't need so much. A jeans and a shirt are enough."

Rosalie chuckled and shook her head.

"Why haven't you got started yet?" Alice asked reproachfully when she entered the room. She took a rather small bag compared to the others and handed it to me.

"Here you go."

I took it with hesitantly and looked inside. I sighed in relief. There was just white underwear in it, nothing too special, although they had a few laces and frills too much if they asked me. But they didn't and so I just put it on without any objections.

"Good," Alice smiled and began to empty the bags. "Let's continue."

My eyes got wider. The clothes were all made of silk or satin, with a lot of ribbons and fills. They were very elegant, _too_ elegant for my taste. I would have never bought something like that. I preferred practical things, like long trousers with bags or skin-covering shirts in dark colors. _These_ clothes here were either bright pink or sunflower-yellow.

"Er… thanks," I said breathlessly, still staring at the strange clothes. "I guess the darker colors like blue or green were sold out, correct?"

Rosalie chuckled. "That dog was kind of right. She _is_ a second Bella."

Alice pouted. "What a waste." She sounded offended.

"Sorry, Alice," I said quickly. "It's just that… well… these are not the kind of things I usually wear. I'm just surprised."

She smiled again and clapped her hands once. "Then, it's time to change it."

I wasn't sure why, but somehow I had a misgiving about Alice's other _special ability_.


	7. Chapter 6

**Seth –Goddess–**

I froze at the door when I recognized that she was not with the others in the living-room.

"Alice and Rose took her upstairs," Carlisle said after he read the shock in my face. "Breath Seth. There's no need to worry."

I noticed that I had stopped breathing and sucked the air deeply into my empty lungs.

Edward chuckled. "Are you sure?"

I turned around and stared at him in horror. What did he meant with "Are you sure"? Was she in danger?

Edward shook his head, still grinning. He seemed to be amused by a joke I didn't get. "It's nothing like that," he explained. "It's just that Alice can be very… _pushy_."

He nodded towards something behind me so I turned around again.

She was standing on top of the stairs. Alice was holding her hand on her right side, Rosalie on her left behind her. She wore a white dress that seemed to be made of silk. It was strapless and nestled on her small slender body. The sleeves ended in the middle of her forearms and were held together by pink satin ribbons like the part at her waist. The dress ended at her knees in long pleats which probably would fly around her legs by the slightest breeze. Her slender legs were put into white boots with white silk gaiters that here also held together by pink satin ribbons. Her honey hair was tied to a slack ponytail by a ribbon and laid on her left shoulder. Her eyes were looking a bit unsure into the curious faces downstairs.

**(Huh?? Still have no idea how the whole thing looks like?? Go and see this picture (you must add "h t t p : / /" in front of it): animexx./fanarts/output/?fa1364826&sortzeichner&ordner-1)**

She was smiling weakly.

Outside she had looked like an angel, now she looked like a _goddess_! I wondered where her gloriole and wings were gone.

I heard Jake gasp behind me. "That's a _dress_?"

"She chose it because it was the only thing that wasn't _completely_ pink." Edward chuckled quietly.

"Bella will like her." I could hear a grin in Jake's voice.

From the corner of my eyes I saw Edward nodding, pressing his lips together, forbidding himself to laugh out aloud about something that he had probably seen in hers or Alice's and Rosalie's thoughts.

"What do you think?" Rosalie asked and took her hand to make her pirouetting.

She looked down ashamed.

Emmett whistled and raised one thumb up. "Nice!"

"Pretty," Esme said and smiled her lovely smile. The others nodded in agreement.

Alice snorted. "Hmph! _Nice_, _Pretty_. Is that all you have?"

The others chuckled.

Chloe looked like she wanted to sink into the ground.

"_Beautiful_," I heard someone whisper. Everyone turned around to look at me and I noticed that it was me who had spoken.

Alice applauded. "At least _one_ who brings up the right level of enthusiasm."

Chloe looked up and our eyes met. She stared at me, her eyes big and curious. I stared back. Again her look locked me to her and the desire to go to her and touch her was stronger than before.

I took a step closer.

"I don't think that this is a good idea, Seth," Edward said quietly, putting his hand on my shoulder again to hold me back.

'_Why?_'

"She doesn't know anything, remember?" he whispered back. "Take it slowly – step by step. Okay?"

I looked back at her. She was still staring at me curiously. Probably she had heard Edward's words and was wondering what they meant.

Yes, of course she didn't have any idea of me and all the crazy imprinting stuff. How would she react if I closed her in my arms and kissed her now? Probably not in a positive way. So I suppressed the wish to touch her and nodded. "You're right," I whispered. Edward took his hand down again.

Carlisle cleared his throat and ended the dead silence.

"Excuse me, Chloe, but I'm curious. How did you know about my family and how did you get here?"

She turned away from me and smiled at Carlisle. A strange – until now unknown – feeling hit my chest like a werewolf with a baseball bat; maybe even harder. Why did she smile at him? Why did she smile at everyone but _me_? Where did justice disappear? That was not _fair_!

"Easy, Seth," Edward said again, fighting a grin. "Don't lose your head by jealousy."

I stared down at him in astonishment.

_Jealousy_? Was it that? I was _jealous_?

He nodded, grinning now, unable to hold it back any longer. "Definitely."

I looked back at Chloe.

"She's just being polite," Edward continued. "It doesn't have any deeper meaning."

I heard myself sigh in relief.

"Would you like me to tell you?" her bell-like voice asked.

'Yes,' I thought. "Of course I'd like you telling me… _whatever_! It doesn't matter what you want to tell me; I just want to hear you voice again – your angel-like voice…'

"If it doesn't bother you," Carlisle answered.

"Not at all of course," she said, still smiling, and came floating down the stairs.

'Oh my… _goddess_!'

Carlisle offered her a seat and she sat down. I was frozen by her beauty, so Edward and Jake had to pull me to the couches to join the others.

"Headless pup," Rosalie murmured when she passed us to sit next to Emmett. Jake grinned and nodded in agreement.

Pah! He didn't see his own face when Nessie's around. Next time I would take a picture of _his_ headless expression and show him.

Edward chuckled.

Best I'd sit or stood beside Chloe but Edward and Jake dragged me to Esme, Carlisle and Jasper to stand behind their couch. Alice sat cross-legged on the floor beside Jasper.

We all looked at Chloe in expectation.

She blinked and looked down at her folded hands. She seemed to be nervous.

I wanted to go to her and calm her down, but both Edward and Jake griped my arms and kept me at one place. I inhaled deeply. Was that bamboo? The lovely clover-aroma was still in the air but it was hidden by a strong bamboo-scent. Did she take a bath?

Edward closed his eyes and opened them again. – A nod.

"Umm… Where should I start?" she finally said, smiling nervously.

"Maybe, how you got to know about us?" Carlisle suggested friendly.

"Oh, of course," she said. Her nervousness seemed to ease off slowly.

"Well, I was in China when I heard about you," she began. "I've always liked to travel around, to discover the wonders of the earth and to see each single angle of hers. The earth is such a beautiful place."

'Just because you're here,' I thought.

"I was in the bamboo-forests to visit the panda-bears. It's so difficult to get near to them as a vampire, they always run away." She sighed with a smile, the others chuckled. "However, there I met two friends of yours who were here about a year ago, I think. Their names are Benjamin and Tia, they said that they came from Egypt."

From Egypt? Weren't there four of them?

"So they broke up with Amun and Kebi?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, I think Benjamin said something like that," Chloe continued. "He joked that his 'father' began to become a strange old fogey and he decided to live in independence."

Edward grinned. "Good boy."

Chloe smiled back. "Yes, he and Tia were very nice. They told me about their interesting experiences in Forks and I decided to come and make my own."

"And?" Emmett asked grinning. "Are we as interesting as you imagined?"

She shook her head. "No. You're much better," she said smiling. "You're truly _amazing_. I've never met a coven – no, a _family_ – like yours."

"I believe that we all here could say just say the same about you, my dear Chloe," Carlisle said smiling gentle.

She smiled back ashamed. "Thank you," she whispered shyly.

"How'd you come here from China?" Jake asked.

"I went to Siberia and swam across the Pacific Ocean," she answered like she was talking about ten laps in a swimming-pool.

"Met any sharks?" Emmett asked, grinning again.

"Yes," she answered again as if it wasn't anything special.

She met a _shark_?

"Two."

She met _two shark_s_?!_

"They didn't swim away?" Rosalie asked, making a sound of disapproval. "How stupid were they?"

"Well, actually, I chase them," Chloe admitted.

She _chased two sharks?!_

"I forgot to prepare myself for the journey, so I got thirsty on the way."

"How did they taste?" Emmett chuckled.

She thought about it for a second. "Fishy," she finally said, frowning in disgust.

Emmett bust into laughter, the others joined in.

I was the only one who stared at her in disbelief.

She _fought two sharks?! _But she was so _breakable_!

"Oh my… _goddess_!"

I must have said that out aloud, because suddenly everyone turned around to look at me.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chloe –Strange–**

"Oh my… _goddess_," someone suddenly said and I looked up in surprise.

I wasn't the only one who wasn't prepared for that, all the others stopped laughing at once and looked together at the face of the voice's owner.

It was the second shape-shifter Seth.

He was staring at me as if he was horrified about something.

When he recognized the eyes of the others on him he looked down at his feet ashamed.

What a strange guy. First he stared at me as if I was some alien creature, then he and Edward said strange things about me. What wasn't a good idea? What didn't I know?

I lay my head to one side and looked at him sceptically. Strange creatures those shape-shifters. Well, that Jacob seemed to be quiet okay but that Seth-guy was strange through and through. What was wrong with him?

It was perfect silence for a moment. Then Jacob patted Seth's shoulder and laughed. "It's late. You ought to go to bed now, kid. You're already dreaming and talking nonsense."

Seth's head spun towards Jacob, his dark eyes wide with horror.

"No, I'm fine," he whispered, his voice was rough but also soft at the same time. I sounded unusual familiar to me.

"Your mother will be worried," Jacob insisted; his grin faded.

"She'll be fine," Seth whispered again.

"Do you want Leah yelling at me?" Jacob continued, his voice got harder, his grip on Seth's shoulder tightened.

"She won't," Seth countered, ignoring Jacob's hand.

Jacob's face darkened, the grin turned into a hard line, all humour disappeared. A low dangerous noise interrupted the silence, he was growling.

"It's been a long day, Seth," he hissed between his teeth. "We both should go home now and get some sleep."

"But-"

"Be a good kid and listen to Uncle Jacob," Jacob cut him off.

Seth swallowed. Then, slowly, he turned his head back to me. His dark eyes were sad and full of pain. They looked at me with an indescribable intense, pulling me to him, as if… as if he didn't want to leave because of… _me_.

My breath got faster and my body started to shake, wanting to stretch my arms to him, going to him and press my cold marble face to his hot burning chest.

My body was just about to get its will when the door suddenly opened and brought the cool fresh night air from outside into the room. I gained control over myself again.

"Renesmee is sleeping," Bella said when she entered. Then she recognized the tension in the room. "Is anything wrong?"

"No, no," Jacob said without looking away from Seth. "All's okay. Seth and I were just about to go home for a nap. Right, Seth?"

He didn't react.

"See you all then," Jacob said and pulled Seth with him to the front door.

I noticed how my eyes followed him like they were glued to his. When he crossed the door way and was out of my sight I felt suddenly so sad and lonely that I wanted to cry. It was so… so _empty_ without him here.

I forced my eyes to turn away from the closed door and looked down at m shaking hands.

_What the heck was wrong with me?_

"Alice," Bella sighed and I looked up. Her eyes were on me – or better said – on my clothes.

"Why, Alice?" she asked, her expression annoyed.

"Don't worry. We've bought just the same in blue for you," Alice said with one of her wide smiles. "It's upstairs. Do you want to try it?"

"No, Alice, definitely not," Bella replied and raised one eyebrow. "You know that I'm not talking about that. I want to know why you do this to her, she hasn't done anything to you, did she?"

Alice blinked innocently.

"Look at her," Bella pointed at me. "The silk is way too thin, she's freezing."

I looked down at my hands which were still shaking. I couldn't feel cold, could I? I was a vampire after all; my body temperature was lower than the temperature in Antarctica. It was impossible that I could feel cold. But strangely, I really felt cold; ice cold. As if someone had shot down the sun and took all light and warmth away from me.

I gasped when a pale hand touched my shaking ones.

"Chloe, are you all right?" Bella asked.

"Y-yes, I'm fine," I assured her but it sounded more like a question and I could see in her face that my smile wasn't very convincing, either.

"Come with me, I'll help you," Bella said mildly and pulled me to my feet.

My legs were shaking like my hands, I could barely stand. She put her hands on my shoulders, protecting me from falling and pushed me softly to the stairs.

"I'll get her something," Alice offered and jumped up when we were on top of the stairs. She raced up the stairs and with a "Wait, I'll be right back" she vanished into her room.

I swallowed.

"Hurry, I'll rescue you," Bella whispered into my ear and pushed me into a room at the end of the floor.

The first thing I saw was the giant bed in the centre of the room. The frame was made of complicated figured black iron with black roses made of the same material, wounding in wines up to a bowery grating overhead. The comforter and pillows were all dull gold, just a few shades lighter than the walls and the carpet were.

Along the walls stood a black leather couch and an expensive looking stereo with a number of CDs that I've never seen before. The southern wall didn't really exist; it was one big window that showed the river I just crossed.

I felt my mouth drop open.

"It's a waste, isn't it?" Bella said after locking the door with a key, her hands lay on her hips. "Edward bought it for me when I was still human because he asked Alice to hold me hostage." – Her eyes narrowed a little bit by the memory – "And at that time we could never used it because of my _security_ and now we still don't need it either because we have the cottage. Do you have any idea what I should do with it?"

It was clear that she didn't like that bed; even without my special gift I could see the bad "relationship" between them. I shrugged. "Burn it if you hate it that much."

She smiled. "Yeah, I've considered that but it was expensive I think, so it would be a waste again."

"Give it your daughter," I suggested.

"Her room's too small," Bella laughed. "She wouldn't have any space to breathe anymore if we forced it into her little room."

"Then, there's no way but burning it to ashes," I laughed.

"It seems so. Poor, stupid bed."

If someone else had seen us, he would probably think that we were insane. For about five minutes we were just standing there and laughed because of a _bed_. It was so silly. But it made me feel better again. When we finally stopped laughing my body had also stopped to shake.

"All right, let's find some _normal_ clothes for you," Bella said and went to the other side of the bed. I followed her.

She kneed down and pulled a small dark-red suitcase from under the bed.

"Oh, well, one credit for the stupid bed. It's a good hiding place," she murmured and raised one eyebrow.

"But didn't Alice see you hide the suitcase there?" I asked curiously.

Bella chuckled. "I kicked it there by accident," she explained. "And downstairs I just planned to give you some clothes, not where I would get them. Alice just can see things if they're done on purpose and when she focuses on something special. Besides, she knows me well and wouldn't spy behind me because of the slightest reason. Except of Edward asking her and he doesn't care about what I wear. – Hmm… that might fit."

She laid a beige blouse and a pair of blue jeans on the bed so I could look at them.

"They're probably too long but they're better than that dress, I suppose," Bella sighed.

I nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She smiled warmly. "All right, I'll give you some privacy. Take your time." – She sighed and rolled her eyes – "I'll use the time and try to calm Alice down."

I chuckled. "Good luck. And thank you again."

"As I said, you're welcome, Chloe." She blinked and left the room.

I sighed in relief when I got out of the strange dress and slipped into the long sleeves of Bella's blouse. The clothes were about five sized too large for me so I had to roll up the sleeves and trouser legs several times. In Bella's "fist-aid-box" weren't any shoes so I had to keep on the white boots Alice gave me. When I had finished I looked into the window, watching my reflection in the glass.

_Beautiful_ he had said. _Goddess_ he had called me. – That Seth was really a strange guy.

But why did my body want to go to him? Why couldn't I turn away from those dark eyes? Why was that rough, soft voice so familiar to me? Was it because he reminded me on… _him_?

I shook my head fiercely.

No! Impossible! _He_ was totally different. That Seth didn't look the slightest like _him_. Comparing the two of them with each other was like comparing day and night; white and black; _vampire_ and _werewolf_.

The word hit me like a bolt. My breath became intermittent, my head started to spun. My legs gave in and I had to sit down on the bed for support, wrapping my arms around my body – holding me together.

"Sh-shape-shifters…" I whispered to myself, rocking forth and back. "They are shape-shifters, not w-werewolves… there aren't any werewolves here… calm down Chloe… there aren't any w-werewolves here… j-just shape-shifters… _shape-shifters_…"

"Chloe? Are you okay?"

My head shoot up and I saw Bella's reflection in the window, she was standing at the door. She rushed around the bed and but her hands on my shaking shoulders, her eyes filled with worries.

"I-I'm… f-fine," I stammered.

"Are you sure?" she asked, still worried.

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. "Yes," I whispered.

Her golden eyes were sceptical. "Really?"

"Yes, I'm fine." My body finally stopped shaking.

"Okay," she said slowly, it sounded like a question.

She was still worried, so I decided to change the subject. "Er… did you see a little waist-bag? It's beige and has two small brown pockets at the front."

She picked something from the bed and held it in front of me. "Alice gave it to me." Her golden eyes were still serious.

"Oh, thank you," I said, trying to make it sound as unconcerned as possible, and took it.

"You're welcome," she said again. Then she raised one eyebrow. "You're sure that you are all right?"

I nodded. "Yes, don't worry. I'm just a little bit exhausted by the long journey."

"Sure, sure," she said and gut up, her eyes still watching me seriously. "The others are going to hunt. Do you want to joint them?"

"Yes, that would be great," I said and tried to sound enthusiastically.

She nodded. "Certainly," she murmured and went to the door.

Before I followed her I put my bag around my waist and opened it. Relief washed over me like rain a burning tree when my fingers felt the cool glass of my rectangular mirror.

'All is fine now,' I reminded myself again when Bella and I left the room.


	9. Chapter 8

**Seth –Crime–**

"We aren't going to bed now, are we?" I asked when we entered the forest.

"We're going over to that part after we've settled something," Jake answered and dragged me on.

"And that _something_ is?" I asked sceptically.

"We'll have a little conference, you'll tell the others."

I stopped frozen.

"What?" Jake asked and turned around.

"I'm not telling anything," I replied in a monotone voice.

"Oh yes, you will," Jake said seriously, nodding.

"Sam will kill me."

"I'll stop him."

"And Leah."

"I'll stop your sister, too."

"Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil,-"

"I'll stop anyone who tries to bite your head off," he cut me off before I could finish the list of our wolf-buddies.

"Although that thought sounds really tempting," he admitted and scratched his chin.

"Suicide," I mumbled, still monotone.

"Oh, c'mon you little coward," he said and tried to pull me on, but I stayed frozen.

He turned around again; his eyes narrowed, his voice darkened. "Seth. Don't force me to use violence. You can make it both of us easy or hard, you decide. Either way _I_ will win."

I swallowed.

"Fine," he hissed when I didn't respond. Then he took off his clothes and phased. Two seconds later a giant dark brown wolf stood in front of me, growling. I sighed, took off my clothes and phased, too.

_Good kid. _Jake nodded satisfied.

I sighed again. Then we stared to run.

_Leah, conference._

_What? _She protested. _I was just about to go to bed. Give me a good reason if you want me to come._

_It's about your lovely little brother._

I concentrated on the trees around me and tried not to think about… well, as I said, I was trying not to think about… _it_.

_What has he done now?_ Leah still sounded annoyed. _Did he gave an old man a heart attack by phasing in front of him?_

_You almost hit it._ Jake laughed. _Details later. Take the car and get the elders._

Then he went on to Sam.

_Sam. Call the others. – Conference…… I don't care what Jared and Kim are doing now! I want a conference, _now_ and with _everyone_! …… 'Kay, okay, sorry for shouting, but that amorous freak is driving me insane. _– He shot a meaningful glance at me – _…… All right, next time I'll shout at _him_, not at you…… Fine, see you then._

_Phone calls finished?_

He sighed. _I'm doing all this for you._

_I didn't ask for it. I don't even want it._

_This will save you a lot of trouble, kid. Trust me._

_Ha, ha. That one was good._

_I'm serious, Seth._

_So am I._

_Ungrateful, imprinted, little punk._

_I'm sixteen. That's a rebellious age._

_I know. _He grinned. _That's why you still need an adult guiding you._

_You're not an adult._

_I'm eighteen._

_That doesn't have to mean anything._

He growled, offended and sped up. He knew that I wasn't as fast as he was, so he tried to annoy me with that fact. But I didn't even try to keep up with him, I wasn't intending to me at my funeral in time.

_Oh, c'mon, Seth. _He said and slowed down to me again. _Don't be such a coward._

_Treasuring your life doesn't make you a coward._

He laughed. _Look who's talking. Don't be scared. Billy and Old Quil will be there, too._

_And my mom, right? _I guessed.

_She won't kill her own son, will she?_

_I'm not so sure 'bout that._

He rolled his eyes. _Man, since when are you so pessimistic?_

I glared at him. _Since _you _decided to drag me to death._

_I'm helping you._

_To commit suicide._

He sighed and rolled his eyes in response.

When we arrived at the beach Mom and Leah were just helping Billy out of the car. They looked curious but also tense. Leah raised one eyebrow when Jacob and I walked in human form out of the forest.

Quil and Embry were sitting around a cracking bonfire together with Collin, Brady and the other six younger members. The only ones missing were Sam, Paul and Jared.

"Sam and Paul went to get Jared," Embry explained. "What's up, Jake?"

"He'll explain you," I've to go home and get ready for school tomorrow. See you then!"

"You won't go anywhere, peewee," Jake said firmly and grabbed me by the scruff of the neck. "You caused the mess, you take over responsibility."

Quil laughed. "Did Leah tell the truth? He really killed someone?"

"Why do you so surprised, Quil?" Leah asked in a false threatening tone. "Do I lie that often?"

"No, no," he said quickly, holding his hands theatrically up like caught culprit. "It's just that, _Seth_ – I mean _our peaceful little Seth_ – killing an innocent old man; it's kind of impossible."

"Never say never," Embry laughed.

_Why the heck were they all thinking that I killed someone?_

"Jacob Black!" Jared called when he, Paul and Sam came out of the forest. "This ought to be important. I hope for _you _that this is important."

"Calm down, Jared," Jake said. "Kim can breathe better when you don't always press your mouth on hers."

Jared growled.

"Jacob, did you call us just to let Kim breathe?" Sam asked and raised one eyebrow.

"No, of course not," Jake answered, still in a teasing tone. "I want my brother Jared breathe, too."

Jared's hands began to shake dangerously.

"You don't need to thank me, brother. I'll always be there helping you," Jake laughed.

""If you don't come to the point in at least ten seconds, Seth won't be the only murderer today," Jared hissed between his teeth.

Wow, now I didn't kill someone by accident but murdered him _on purpose_. This was getting better and better.

Sam sighed. "Stop it, both of you. Now Jacob, why'd you call us here?"

"Seth wants to tell you all something," he said.

"Do I?" I asked in a pleading tone.

Jake blinked. "Of course." Then he waved towards the bonfire. "Let's have a seat first."

The four of them sat down. I was the only one still standing.

"Sit down, Seth," Jake said and patted the seat next to him.

"I'll stand," I said.

'It's saver this way,' I added in my thoughts.

"Sit down, Seth," he repeated his voice harder than before.

"Really, I like standing."

"Sit down."

"No, no, I-"

"_Sit down._"

I went along with my destiny and looked into the round. Embry, Quil, Sam, Paul, Jared and Leah – the "older" members – were watching us; all with different emotions on their faces. Embry and Quil were watching me with curiosity and in Quil's eyes were also a hint of humour. Sam, Paul and Jared seemed to be curious, too, but Sam's face was more difficult to read than the others'. He was looking at the things with a certain distance; he was looking at the things as an Alpha. Jared was definitely annoyed though. I could almost see how his brain was working at high speed, planning revenge on Jacob. Leah was also annoyed, but I could see that she was also a bit worried about me, her little brother. Collin, Brady and the other new ones were looking from me to the elders. They surely were imagining the craziest things that I might have done. There elders seemed to be very calm though. Oh, well, at least two of them did. Mom looked nervous, angry and worried at the same time while Billy and Old Quil seemed to be totally cool. I wondered which one of Mom's emotions would win her face. I bet on anger; she'd probably make me grounded 'til I was eighty.

Oh, why did I even care about it? The others were going to kill me as soon as I had confessed the "crime" I did. Maybe I could run the Cullens' before they grasped it and I'd be saved. And if not I could at least see _her_ a last time – her honey hair, her angle smile…

"Jacob, I gave you ten seconds, remember?" Jared's voice called me out of my thoughts. "If you don't get stared soon I'll-"

"Let Kim breathe a little bit longer," Jake cut him off "Well, as I said, Seth has something to tell you."

He looked at me and nodded encouragingly.

I swallowed.

So I had to speak out my own death sentence? – Great.

I looked back into the round. They were all starring at me. So I had no chance to run away. Damn it! Why couldn't I be the fastest or the strongest one of us? – So much for justice on earth.

"C'mon, Seth, you're not convincing to a crime," Jake said and nodded again.

No, I was not. But it felt like that.

I swallowed again. Oh, well, making the process longer didn't help me to survive.

"I," I began, my voice rough and quiet, I hardly recognized it. I inhaled deeply and then said the words quickly with one breath. "I've imprinted."

Silence.

Jared turned to Jake. "You called us here because Seth hast imprinted?" he said in a low threatening tone. "Jacob Black, you are a dead man."

"That's why I mustn't go to bed early?!" Leah exploded. "Do you know how many hours of sleep I had in the last two months? I told you to give me a good reason to come and that's it?! What's going to be the issue of our conference next time? You going with Nessie on your first date?!"

"Leah, come down."

"Don't tell me to calm down, Jacob Black! You're the last one I'd ever listen to again. I don't care whether you're my Alpha or not." She inhaled deeply and got up. "I'm going _home_."

She was already at the car when Jake spoke again.

"Seth imprinted-"

"I already got that point!" Leah yelled. Net getting her beauty sleep made her mad. "And I don't care at all whether he has imprinted on some little girl from Forks or… or on a _tree_!"

"Vampire," Jake corrected her calmly.

Leah didn't yell back; she'd probably forgotten what she wanted to say.

"I need sleep, my ears are already dreaming," she mumbled.

"They're not," Jake replied. He paused and closed his eyes.

Then he opened them again and spoke out my death sentence. "Seth imprinted on a vampire girl."

It was perfect silence.

'That was it. Farewell Chloe; my _angel_, my _goddess_! I hope you won't forget me. Be happy and _please_ don't put yourself into danger like fighting with sharks again…'

I looked into the round. Everyone was frozen. Maybe I really had a chance to survive. I looked at Jake. Would he stop me? I wasn't sure about that but I was ready to give it a try.

I was just about to get up and phase when Quil woke up with a chuckle.

"I guess that was it with your theory about the reason of imprinting, Sam."

Damn it! It was bad enough that he was back to normal, why did he had to wake the others, too?

Sam didn't respond, but Paul did. He laughed.

"Oh, crap. That one was really good, you two. I almost believed it."

"It _is _true, Paul," Jake insisted.

'Let him believe what he wants to,' I thought. 'as long as it helps me to stay alive.'

Paul stopped laughing. "You're kidding."

"No, I'm not," Jake said seriously.

"It's impossible," Embry breathed.

"Never say never," Jake repeated.

So Quil, Paul and Embry had passed the shock. I still had a chance, if… I turned around and swallowed as Leah's eyes narrowed when they met mine.

_Now_, I was dead.

I looked at my mother. She was still frozen, her face unreadable. The same like Billy's and Old Quil's.

It was silence again.

"Who?"

I almost jumped when I heard Sam's voice.

"Who is she?"

"A foreigner," Jake answered. "She came here to visit the Cullens."

"Eye color?"

"Red."

Sam's hands clenched to fists and Leah started to growl behind me.

"Red with ocher," I whispered. All eyes turned back to me. I swallowed and tried to sound more firmly. "She's changing her diet. She isn't dangerous. She's absolutely harmless. She's-"

"A _vampire_!" Leah cut me off. "She's a bloodsucking parasite, a murderer, a _monster_."

"No, she's not!" I shouted back and jumped to my feet. "How can you say such cruel things without even seeing her once?"

"I don't need to and I don't want to," she growled. "She's a vampire, a _human _blood dinking vampire. That's all I need to know."

"I told you, she's changing her diet!" I insisted. "She's harmless. She wouldn't even hurt a fly."

"Perhaps not, but _humans_," Leah snapped. "Do you know how long she's living already? Do you know how many humans she had killed for her thirst?"

"She isn't dangerous," I said, my voice quieter again. "She isn't bad. She's so breakable…"

Leah laughed a humourless laugh. "_Breakable?_ Did she stole your brain, little brother? She's a _vampire_. She isn't _breakable_ at all. She's as hard as a rock and her heart is as cold as one."

"No," I whispered. "You're wrong."

Leah laughed again. "C'mon, Seth, in which kind of universe do you live? It's time to wake up."

"No, you're wrong," I whispered again.

"Fine," she hissed, her eyes narrowed again. "Then I'll have to force you for your own sake."

Without another word she phased and disappeared into the forest.

No! She wouldn't! It would break the treaty! She wouldn't do that! She wouldn't …_ hurt_… _her!_

"No," I whispered. "_No_."

I started to run and phased. I didn't look back when the others called me when I entered the dark forest.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chloe –Wolves–**

It was a good idea to go out hunting. Feeling the wind in my hair and giving myself to my instincts let me forget all pain and worries.

Bella and Edward went home to their cottage to look after Renesmee. Tomorrow, when the sun had risen up, I would be able to finally meet her.

Alice stayed at the house. She said someone's fashion-style had ruined her appetite. I apologized to her which lifted her mood immediately.

"Fine, I'll forgive you," she had said. "But I still won't go hunt with you all now. I've to work on something for you, Chloe."

She had blinked and I had smiled back unsurely. I just hoped that "something" had nothing to do with clothes. I didn't want to upset her again.

So in the end Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper went together with me on hunt.

Emmett and Jasper headed north, both laughing. I thought they said something about a bet.

Rosalie must have heard it, too. "Neanderthals," she had mumbled and joined Carlisle and Esme who wanted to show me around.

"You're doing very well, Chloe," Esme said with her soft velvet voice after we had caught a herd of mule deer.

"Oh, um… thank you," I replied and smiled shyly. "Maybe it's because I sometimes drink animal blood on my journeys through areas where no humans live. For example when I swam here or when I went from Africa to Australia."

"You surely were at a lot of places," Carlisle said impressed.

I looked down ashamed. "Well, I had a lot of time."

He was tactful enough to not ask any questions, but I could read in his face how curious he was. His endless curiosity reminded me on a little child – always asking why.

I shrugged, trying to make it more casual. "One hundred seventy years are a lot of time, I suppose."

Rosalie chuckled. "Certainly."

Carlisle nodded smiling. His curiosity seemed to be satisfied; for the moment.

We went on to the west. Suddenly all three of them stopped like they hit a wall. I looked at Carlisle in surprise.

"The border," he explained. "Here the Quileute's Land starts."

"Quileute?" I asked.

"The tribe of the shape-shifters," Carlisle answered.

"Oh," I said. "I guess there's a vampire-taboo?"

He nodded. "Yes. I've to ask you to not cross this border, otherwise it would be very unpleasant for both us and the Quileute."

I nodded back. "Of course. Please don't worry. I won't disturb the peace at this place."

He smiled. "Thank you, Chloe."

I turned towards the silent forest on the other side of the invisible border. Yes, this was one of the most peaceful places I've ever been. – A wonderful world where both vampires and… _not_-vampires lived together in harmony. With my special gift I could see how the bonds of friendship and trust crossed the border, linking the vampires next to me with the shape-shifters on the other side. It was like a fairytale. I couldn't imagine someone so cruel to destroy this beautiful place on purpose.

I shuddered.

I had exactly the same thought one hundred seventy years ago – at a time when world seemed to be absolutely perfect. And it had been in deed… it had been perfect… _too_ perfect – too perfect to last forever like I had naively believed. _He_ had appeared and destroyed everything.

I swallowed.

No, not this time. This time he won't be able to take the ones I loved away from me, not again. I wouldn't allow it, _never_…

"Chloe? Is something wrong, my dear?" Esme asked and looked down at my waist.

Without noticing I had but my left hand into my little bag.

"What? Er… um… no, I'm fine," I said quickly and took the mirror – which's calming cool glass my fingers had searched for – out of the bag and held it in front of my face.

"They're lighter again," I said, changing the subject. "How long will it take 'til the red is completely gone?"

"You can't be sure, the time isn't fixed. It all depends," Carlisle answered. "In a few months perhaps. You could ask Alice whether she had seen anything."

I nodded, still staring at dark-red-ochre eyes. "I think I'll do that."

Esme took my free hand and smiled encouragingly. "I'm sure you'll make it, honey."

I smiled back. She was such a lovely person, so nice and sensitive. She was a perfect mother; or _grandmother_.

I was just about to say thank you when the sound of fast steps echoed in the dark forest. A breeze came from the ocean and blew the strong fetidness into my nose. – A shape-shifter?

No, four! Concluding to the number of steps there were four feet, followed by other four feet a few yards behind.

Before I could ask what was going on; before I could even realize what was happening, a bloodcurdling noise cut through the peaceful silence.

My eyes widened in shock.

_No! Impossible!_ It couldn't be! There couldn't be any of _them_ here! Not at this lovely peaceful place! _Please, not!_

A giant grey wolf as high as a horse stepped out of the forest, growling.

I froze with horror.

"Leah?" Carlisle asked; his tone sounded astonished. "Did something happen?"

_Leah?_ Didn't Jacob mention that name? I looked at Carlisle, then back at the still growling wolf. The connection wasn't as strong as it was with Jacob or Seth, but it was there. – They were _friends_?

Then I remembered Jacob's words. _"We are shape-shifters who just decided by accident to phase into big wolves."_

So that Leah was just another shape-shifter. I sighed in relief.

The wolf looked at one face after another, its eyes narrowed when they met mine.

What was going on? Did I do something wrong? Did I cross the border by accident? I took back a step.

The wolf growled louder, its whole body was shaking like preparing to attack. A new relationship appeared at its side, reaching for me like an angry snake – a relationship of hatred.

I took back another step and swallowed.

Another howl cut through the tense silence. It sounded painful.

A second wolf jumped out of the forest and crushed with the first one to the ground. It was bigger then the grey one and its shining fur had the color of sand.

It got up quickly and jumped towards me. I wanted to run away but my legs stayed frozen. The giant wolf landed in front of me, its face turned towards the grey wolf, its body was shaking with tension. It growled.

What was going on? Was the sandy one protecting me from that Leah?

"Seth. What is all this about?" Carlisle asked; his voice alarmed now.

_Seth?_ This sand-colored wolf was that boy I just met a few minutes ago? The strange boy with the dark eyes and the rough but also soft voice? How was this _possible_?

The grey one got up again, its eyes narrowed. The connection of hatred became stronger, growling and snapping at me like a poisonous cobra.

"_Seth_!_ Leah_!Please _stop_!" Carlisle pleaded. "What's wrong with you?"

More fast steps came out of the forest and about ten wolves – all as high as horses – ran out of the woods.

A scream of fear cut through the air. I pressed both hands on my mouth when I realized that it was me who had screamed.

_So many wolves!_ I haven't seen so many wolves since… since _that time_!

I wanted to run away but the only thing my body was capable of now was shaking.

The sandy wolf turned around to look at me. His dark eyes apologetic and warm, like he wanted to say "Don't be afraid, I'll protect you."

Although I didn't told them, my hands left my mouth and reached out for the giant wolf to grip the long fur. My arms pulled the rest of my body to the wolf although logic told me to run away. But I didn't, my brain seemed have switch itself off. My body was still shaking when I burrowed my face into the warm soft fur, it smelled like engelmann spruce. I sobbed.

"Don't leave me alone," I heard myself pleading quietly.

I winced when I heard the grey wolf growl again. Fast steps moved around and the growling became even more threatening.

I pressed my face harder to the sandy wolf's hot skin.

"Please don't go away," I begged again, my voice still weak and a few octaves too high. "Please stay with me."

Something wet nudged me at the back of my head. I gasped and looked up at the warm eyes of the sandy wolf.

He nodded, like he was promising me to fulfill my wishes.

"Thank you," I whispered.

Again, without thinking about it, I stretched my arms to reach his face, stroking the fur and pressed my cheek to his hot face.

"Thank you," I whispered again and sighed.

Suddenly he raised his head and turned away from me. My hands slipped out of the soft fur. He looked at the wolves at the forest.

There were just two left – one night-black, the other russet-brown. The black one watched me curiously, like he was wondering who or what I really was. The brown one was looking at the wolf beside me. After a while the sand-wolf nodded with his big head. He turned back to me and stroked my cheek with his hot face. I close my eyes and sighed. That warmth was so… so _wonderful_, it felt like the sun itself was stroking me.

Then – after he had looked into my eyes for a long second again – he ran to the other wolves and disappeared into the darkness of the forest on the other side of the border.

_No! Come back! Please! You promised me to stay!_

I was just about to fallow him into the woods when Esme took my right hand into hers again.

"Don't worry, honey," she said calmly. "He'll be right back."

I nodded slowly, my eyes still staring at the tree behind which he had vanished.

A few seconds – which felt like hours for me – later a high figure stepped out of the darkness. It took me a second to realise who he was.

"I'm so sorry about frightening you," he said quietly and came slowly towards me. "_So_ sorry… Will you forgive me, Chloe?"

A strange mixture of warmth and electricity floated through my whole body when he said my name.

I nodded slowly.

He smiled. It was so _warm_. It felt like my heart would finally melt after a long time of coldness.

He was at my side in five long strides, wrapping his arms around me. He was so _hot_. It felt like lying in an oven, but it was surprisingly comfortable. I shuddered when his hot breath touched my skin.

"Thank you," he whispered into my ear.

I didn't respond; I _couldn't _respond. I couldn't even move a single eyelid. My head was spinning, like an old computer groaning back to life. I tried to focus to _think_.

First thought: Was there any danger around me?

– No, all was quiet and peaceful now.

Second thought: What was going on now?

– The shape-shifter Seth was embracing me.

And last thought: Was this correct?

– No… was it? I didn't belong to him, did I? I had no right to enjoy his warmth, had I?

I gasped when his hot hand stroked my cheek, slowly, from temple to chin. He looked me in my eyes and I lost the trial of my thoughts again. Then – very slowly – he bended down towards my face.

"_No! Stop!" _something shouted in my head.

I wasn't able to move. His face was just inches from mine now.

"_No! Don't! You mustn't do that! He isn't HE, remember? He isn't the one you love! The one you love is-"_

"_No_!" I shouted and pushed him away.

It was cold at once like the sun went down to clear the world for the icy empty night.

He tripped and fell to the ground, his eyes wide with surprise.

"No," I breathed.

"Chloe…" he whispered, his voice filled with so much pain that my chest hurt by just hearing it.

He raised one arm towards me.

I shock my head fiercely, pressing my eyes and ears shut to not look at his painful expression or hear his pleading words. My body started to shake again.

"No," I whispered.

It was perfectly silent. The only things I could hear were my wheezy breath and his irregular heartbeat.

I winced when a cold hand touched my heated shoulder.

"Let's go home and rest, honey," Esme suggested in a soft tone. Her eyes filled with worries.

I didn't remember whether I've even reacted at all. My whole body felt so _numb_ like it didn't really exist.

Esme laid one arm around me, pushing me slowly to Carlisle and Rosalie.

I didn't look back when we walked back East, heading the Cullen's house together.

* * *

**_don't misunderstand the "hot" thing! :)_**


	11. Chapter 10

**Seth –Dream and Nightmare–**

_No!_ That was the only thing I could think now.

_No! Please not! Not _her_! Please not _her_!_

Leah's steps echoed in the pitch-black forest. It was a miracle that I didn't crash any trees; I wasn't paying any attention at my surrounding area. I didn't see anything but her angel-face, didn't hear anything than Leah's cruel thoughts.

_I'm doing this for your sake! _She shouted at me.

I growled.

_Trust me!_

No, I wouldn't. I've trusted Jake who also had planed to help me and what was the result of all his great "Helping-Seth-Plan"? My own sister was on the way to kill the girl I loved. How could I be so naïve?!

_Seth! She's a vampire!_

I didn't respond. I didn't want to upset her even more than she already was. It was hard enough to keep up with her when she was just running out of fun. Besides, I didn't want to put my angel in greater danger.

_Yo__u won't be able to stop me, Seth! _Leah growled and sped up when I didn't react again.

_No!_

I began to run faster, I was running as fast as I could, faster than I ever had. But still, I couldn't catch up with Leah. She was too fast and her head start was too big. It was _despairing_!

Nevertheless, I didn't slow down. I mustn't give up. I had to protect her!

Suddenly, Leah stopped.

Had she found her already?

I lifted my nose, looking for a familiar scent.

_There! _There it was! The wonderful clover-aroma mixed with the well-known vampire-scent.

"_She is here!" _a part in me cheered.

"_She is here!" _another part shouted in agony. _"Why did she have to be here _now_?"_

Maybe she had the same sickness like Bella had when she was human – pulling all danger to her like a wandering magnet

_Damn! _Why had things to turn out this way?

I kept running – trying not to think about what to do with that realization now, I would have plenty of time after I've saved her – and concentrated on arriving to save her in time.

It was like a nightmare. – I was running and running as fast as I could but it felt like I wasn't coming forth an inch.

_No! Chloe!_

Finally the number of trees at my sides became less and less and a little point of dim light grew bigger and bigger at the horizon. Together with the optical hints were also the audible ones like Leah's growl and Carlisle's confused voice. "Leah? Did something happen?"

A girl's face with honey hair and big dark-red eyes appeared in Leah's thoughts. She gritted her teeth and growled louder. She crouched down a little, preparing to jump for an attack.

_No!_

I jumped out of the forest and crushed into my sister. With a shaking sound we both fell to the muddy ground. I heard how some ribs of hers broke with a crack.

_What are you doing?! _Leah shouted at me. _Are you already that insane?!_

I didn't respond. I jumped to my feet and spun around.

Shock deformed her beautiful face. Her eyes opened wide in fear, her hands pressed to her chest; holding something metallic in them. Her whole body was shaking unregulated. She didn't move an inch when I rushed towards her; maybe she was too scared to be able to make her body to move.

I stopped in front of her, hiding her from Leah's angry gaze. She growled. I growled back.

"Seth. What is all this about?" Carlisle asked me; the confusion now carved by alarm.

I didn't answer him. I concentrated on Leah who was getting up now, her eyes narrowed when she saw me protecting my love.

_Betrayer!!_

_You don't understand anything!_ I growled back.

"_Seth_!_ Leah_!Please _stop_! What's wrong with you?" Carlisle pleaded.

At that moment a new voice appeared in my head.

_Don't dare to do anything reckless you two! _Jake bellowed.

Then he and all my other wolf-brothers ran out of the dark forest, building up a line at both sides of Leah.

Someone screamed in fear behind me. I identified the bell-like voice at once. I turned around to look at her worried.

_Don't be afraid, I'll protect you._ I thought and hoped she would understand it without me saying out aloud.

To my own surprise it seemed that she actually did. She stretched her hands out reaching for me and pulled herself to my giant body, burrowing her face in my fur. Her cold body felt like ice on my hot skin but it wasn't uncomfortable at all. It was just the opposite; it felt like someone had set me on fire and she was the fresh rain, saving me from burning to ashes.

"Don't leave me alone." She sobbed.

Leah growled again and she winced.

_Sam! Stop her!_ Jacob commanded. All the wolves surrounded the silvery grey wolf, capturing her into a perfect circle and forcing her back into the woods.

_Get out of my way!! _Leah yelled.

The frightened angel pressed her face harder to my body.

"Please d-don't g-go away," she begged, her voice shaking. "P-please stay with m-me."

_Don't be afraid._ I thought and nudged her at the back of her head.

She gasped and looked up. I was surprised by her bravery because she didn't cry, then I remembered that she couldn't although she might have wanted to.

_I won't go anywhere. Promise._

"Thank you," she whispered.

"_She'd understand me!!" _something in me cheered._ "We're connected in a special way!!"_

Again she stretched her arms, stroking my face and pressing her smooth cheek to my giant hairy one.

"Thank you," she whispered again.

I closed my eyes in pleasure and sighed silently, too. It felt like dreaming.

_Seth._ A voice called me.

_Shut up. _I answered without opening my eyes.

_Fine, than continue snuggling with your scared love as a monstrous wolf._ The voice said sarcastically. _I've always wanted to see a wolf kissing a girl who's 'bout ten times smaller than itself._

I opened my eyes and turned around to look into the faces of the two Alphas from La Push. The others had taken Leah away to make her calm down.

_What're you trying to tell me, Jake?_

_Nothing special. _He answered casually and shrugged with his big shoulders. _I just thought that it'd be better if you hug her as a _human_._

I thought about if for a second to conclude that he was right, and nodded. I turned back to Chloe who was staring at me with sad eyes and shaking hands. I stroke her pale face with my hot cheek to calm her down. It worked. She sighed in relief.

_Don't worry._ I told her and looked into her dark-red eyes. _Don't be afraid. I'll be right back._

Then I run together with Jacob and Sam into the forest without looking back. It would just have make things more difficult. Sam left us alone to look after Leah. Jake and I phased back.

"Pfff…"

"What's so funny, Jake?"

"Nothing special. Sam's just eased," Jake answered.

"Why?"

"Cause you listened to me without any objection," he explained, laughing. "That shows that your brain is still working… at a certain level."

"Nice to know," I said and grimaced.

"Certainly," Jake commented. "Hmm… it seems that you're off clothes."

I looked down at my naked body. "It seems so. I was in a hurry."

"Certainly," he repeated with a grin and handed me his backup-shorts. "Here you go."

"Thanks man."

His grin grew wider. "Always ready to service."

I put on the shorts; they were a little bit too big. "If you're waiting for me to thank you for your little show at the beach, then forget it."

He rolled his eyes and got dressed, too. "Oh, c'mon, Seth. You're still alive, aren't you?"

"A miracle."

He laughed. "Yeah, but still, you're alive. Isn't that great? And your _lovely angel_ is alive, too. That's the main thing, isn't it?"

My eyes narrowed and my voice became a threatening edge. "Yeah, it is indeed. But the whole thing was just 'bout to turn into a disaster. It was just an inch away from an unhappy ending. And it'd all be _your _fault, Mr. Alpha, Sir."

He rolled his eyes again. "I've never imagined that I'd say that one day, but you _are_ a pessimist, Seth."

I couldn't hide my grin any longer. "Last year you told me to be not so optimistic."

"Yeah," Jake agreed. "But I've not imagined you'd take it so literally. How 'bout finding something in the middle? The middle's always the healthiest place."

"I'll try," I promised and started to run back.

Again it felt like I wasn't running fast enough, but this time it wasn't because I hurried to save her life. I couldn't take her back in my arms fast enough.

"_She likes me!" _the voice in my cheered again. _"She asked me to not go away! She wants me to stay with her!!"_

I got nearer and nearer. Finally I could see her lovely face again… and stopped abruptly.

She looked so _scared_.

I swallowed.

Was that my fault? Have I scared her? Was she afraid of _me_?

No. She wasn't, was she? She needn't to be afraid of me; I didn't want her to be afraid of me or of anything else. I would always protect her.

But… would she be scared if I ran to her and pull her at my chest now? – Probably.

"_Take it slowly – step by step."_Edward's voice echoed in my head.

I nodded. "Okay."

Slowly I walked out of the woods. She was still standing where I had left her. Her body frozen like a statue, her eyes wide with fear. Esme was at her side, holding one of her still shaking hands.

"I'm so sorry about frightening you," I started and walked slowly towards her to not scare her again. "_So_ sorry – will you forgive me, Chloe?"

She winced slightly before she nodded, her eyes not leaving mine.

"_She forgives me!" _the voice cheered again. _"She really likes _me_!"_

I smiled and passed the left distance between us in a few long strides. I pulled her to my chest and closed her in the circle of my arms. It felt like hugging an ice sculpture but the coldness was comfortable, not freezing.

"Thank you," I whispered into her ear.

She shuddered in response.

She felt so small, so _breakable_ in my big arms. I would never let go of her again, never leave her alone on this "cold lonely planet" – as Bella has called it – again. _Never! _I would always stay at her side, always protect her. _Always!_

She gasped when I stroke her cool smooth cheek with my big hand, but she didn't object, so I continued stroking her. She was so _beautiful_, a pure _angel_, an awesome _goddess_, an honest _girl_.

Her mouth was slightly opened, breathing unevenly.

"_I don't smell bad for her!"_ How many times has this strange voice cheered inside of me 'til now? I couldn't remember, but I was sure that it had already spoken up for many times tonight. A dream – tonight was just like a wonderful dream. I wished I would never wake up again. Without thinking I bended down to her face.

My lips were just about an inch away from hers when she suddenly pushed me away.

"_No!_" she screamed.

I was totally unprepared for this and lost my balance. With a dull sound I landed on the cold ground of truth. – She didn't want me.

"No…" she whispered.

I raised one arm towards her; I was shaking just like her.

"Chloe…"

She shook her head fiercely before I could say more, pressing her hands to her ears and closing her eyes shut.

"No…" she whispered again, her body shaking harder now.

It was silence in the little meadow, silent and completely empty – just like my head. I couldn't think about anything; not even thinking about why. I was absolutely numb. All I was capable of was staring at her with blank eyes.

She winced and was just about to run back to her to protect her when I recognized that it was just Esme who suggested going home. She nodded slowly, staring straight forward.

A hand suddenly patted my shoulder but I didn't look who it was. I was still staring at her.

"Easy, Seth," Jake whispered. "A lot had happened. She needs to relax now."

I nodded mechanically.

Carlisle looked at me with sad eyes before he threw Jake a stiff nod and left with the others.

She was gone. She was afraid of me. She didn't want me. She didn't like me. Why did I come here? Why didn't let the others kill me before? This was worse than dying… much, much worse…

I've never imagined that such cruel pain would exist – it ought to be forbidden – no one had deserved to suffer this way, no matter what he'd done. I felt like dying – on a very, _very_ slowly and painful way.

"Seth?" Jake's voice seemed to reach me from far away. "Seth, are you okay, kid?"

I must have nodded because he mumbled something like "Doesn't look like that."

It was silent for a few seconds again, then Jake couldn't stand it any longer.

"C'mon, Seth, let's go home for today."

I didn't object, I didn't even notice how he pulled me to my feet and dragged me to La Push. When I noticed we were already standing in front of my house's front door.

"Leah," I whispered finally.

"She's out in the woods with the others," Jake answered.

I had chased my sister out of our home. – No comment.

Jake pulled me in the house and upstairs into my room.

"Mom," I said after he had closed the door.

"She's at my house," he answered kindly again. I noticed that he was hiding something from me.

"Why?"

He pressed his lips together, thinking about whether it would be better to tell me or not.

"They… er… wanted to discuss about the whole thing," he finally told me.

"Oh," I said, not able to say more.

"Yeah, well, go to bed, Seth," Jake suggested. "It'd been a long night. Get some rest."

I nodded, staring at my untidy bed.

"Good kid," he said and left the room after he had looked at me for a long moment, perhaps waiting for me to collapse.

I waited 'til I heard the front door fell shut then I fell on my bed. The wooden frame protested raspy under my weight but I barely heard it. I didn't remember how long I was lying there, staring at the pillow without seeing it, listening to the wind outside without hearing it, inhaling the smell of wood without smelling it, feeling the soft coverlet on my skin without noticing it. Numb – there was no other word to describe my present condition.

I didn't know when and how, but finally I fell asleep – letting the nightmare overwhelm me.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chloe –Wreck–**

I barely noticed the sun rising up. And when I did, I didn't consider moving an inch. I simply didn't have the power to move. I felt like a wreck, and maybe I was one – a wreck that had wandered for more than one hundred seventy years long, refusing to accept the truth, and finally discovering that one was completely hopeless. I had been lying there in the bath tub all night, trying to make sense out of nonsense. – And failed.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Chloe? Can I come in?" It was Bella.

"Do as you wish," I murmured after getting out of the water with a sigh.

The door opened with a quiet "clack" and she entered the room to sit at the edge of the big white bath tub.

"How do you feel?" she asked. I could hear that she was worried and I knew that she was asking for all the others in the house.

"I don't know," I answered after a while truthfully; it wasn't more than a whisper.

She put her hand into the water to hold mine. "You have a lot of questions, I suppose."

"I don't know," I whispered again, staring out of the window. "I don't know anything anymore."

She didn't respond. She just continued stroking my hand with her cool thumb.

After a while of perfect silence she got up and took a white towel from the wooden closet in the room. Then she stepped behind me and started to dry my hair. I didn't move an inch during that process. I just stood sitting in the water and staring into the dawn.

"We will tell you everything," she promised softly.

"You're not a wreck," Edward said when we entered the living-room. "Confusion doesn't make you a wreck."

I looked down ashamed.

Bella pulled me gently towards a couch – on which Esme was waiting for us with a warm smile – and took Renesmee in her arms. The little girl watched me with big chocolate-brown eyes. She blinked in curiosity.

"Good morning, Renesmee," I greeted her and smiled.

She continued staring at me for a few seconds, then, slowly but surely, she reached her tiny hands towards my face.

I gasped when the room suddenly disappeared in front of my eyes and a new image filled my sight. It showed me a pale face with dark-red eyes and honey-colored hair. The girl's full lips were stretched to a crocked line that ought to be a smile. – It looked pathetic.

The picture disappeared and the living-room reappeared in front of my eyes again. I blinked in astonishment and looked at little Renesmee who cocked her head to a side and blinked back.

Then I understood. She had showed me how I had looked like when u greeted her. I looked pathetic – I _was _pathetic.

"Chloe," Edward sighed. "No offends, but have you ever considered to do something about your low self-confidence."

I looked at my hands ashamed.

"Sorry."

"There's no need for you to apologize," he said, his voice gentle. "_We_ have to apologize."

I looked up astonished.

"We should have told you everything from the very beginning," he said apologetically.

"What do you mean with '_everything_'?" I asked irritated.

"Everything," he answered simply and smiled.

I continued to stare at him and the other Cullens, confused.

"Er… and what's '_everything_' about?" I asked, trying to make sense of his words by narrowing the possibilities.

"Everything about Forks' supernatural inhabitants," he explained, still smiling.

Supernatural inhabitants? Well, Forks had three kinds of supernatural inhabitants; two of them where here in this room. As a vampire myself I assumed to know relatively much about them… or _us_. So there were still two left. And considering the latest events I was pretty sure that they were not planning to enlighten me on half-breeds like cute little Renesmee who was playing with a lock of her mother's mahogany hair while watching me curiously.

"What's about the shape-shifters that I need to know?" I asked.

Edward nodded; glad that I understood what he was talking about.

"Actually, Chloe, you already know everything important about them," he started. "There's just one single point you don't know yet, because we thought it would be better to tell you later – let you get to know about it step by step.

"But it didn't work. And instead of helping you, our silence had caused you a lot of misunderstandings and irritation. We are all very sorry about this."

I shrugged, trying to pretend being casual. "You don't need to blame yourselves. I'm all right. And that… er… Seth is okay, too, I think."

Well, _"think"_ wasn't the right word. _"Hope"_ would cover it much better. I really hoped that he was all right. I had given him a steady push after all and he sounded very miserable before we returned to the house. His painful voice was still echoing in my head.

"Yes, we _hope_ so, too," Edward agreed. I heard how he slightly stressed the third word and I remembered that he could hear my thoughts.

"Well, as I said," he continued with his explanation. "It's just one thing that you don't know; a fact which is very simple and also very complicated at the same time."

"I'll do my best to keep up," I said and nodded encouragingly. "Go ahead."

He smiled. "Fine. I suppose you've already recognized that Seth is acting a little bit… strange around you?"

I nodded. _"Strange"_ was an understatement – _"weird"_ would come nearer to it.

"Certainly," he said, smiling in amusement. "However, his behaviour is connected with his being as a shape-shifter. You know what happens with birds just after their birth?"

I nodded, irritated, wondering what he was driving at. "They imprint on the first thing they see, accepting it as their mother."

"Exactly," Edward said, nodding. "They imprint – both birds and shape-shifters."

I thought about it for a second, then, "He considers me as his mother?" I concluded sceptically.

Emmett burst into laughter. "A wolf-puppy with a vampire-mom, that'd be something!"

The others chuckled of the imagination. I looked down ashamed. If I had been able to blush my face would have been as red as a tomato.

"Not exactly," Edward corrected after it was quiet again. "It's more like they imprint on someone in order to find a… _partner_."

I crocked my head to a side. "A partner?"

"Yes, a partner," Edward said, pursing his lips to find a better description. "A partner or… or a _soul mate_ – yes that fits – a _soul mate_. Someone they are connected with by destiny."

I frowned. _Soul mate?_ Does that mean…

"You mean… love at first sight?" I asked slowly, trying the words out.

He nodded; his face very calm. "Yes, I thing you can call it that way."

I stared at him with wide unbelieving eyes. My head was completely blank. Then, slowly, the information sank in my mind – I could almost hear the final click in my head.

It couldn't be… this was _impossible_. How was it able that… that a… _human_ (and he definitely was human although he didn't match all the classical criteria) fall for a… a… _creature _thatI was? When did logic left the world?

I licked my lips, preparing to try out the words on my tongue. I was sure that it would sound odd, but I wanted to know exactly – no misunderstandings.

"That… Seth… has fallen… in _love_… with _me_… at first sight?" I finally whispered, my voice climbed up a few octaves by getting to the end of the sentence.

Emmett burst into laughter again and raised a thumb up. "Good job, Edward. I think she got it!"

No one joined him this time.

I looked from one face to another, waiting for someone to say "April Fool", but they all seemed to be too serious for joking at the moment, so I gave up on that hope and tried to accept the truth.

But I couldn't. Although it would explain that… boy's (I couldn't think his name now) behaviour perfectly; although it sounded logical in a certain way of looking at it – I just couldn't believe it. It was too… too _impossible_ to be true.

"Are you all right, honey?" Esme asked worried and stroke my hand.

I laughed in response, it sounded hysterical even in my own ears.

"You're kidding, aren't you?" I said, clinging to the hopes I had just thrown away. "This is a joke, right? It's all a joke."

Edward closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. "No, it isn't. I have seen his mind and also talked to him to check. There's no doubt. – Seth Clearwather has imprinted on you, Chloe."

It was perfectly silent. But the silence just meant that his words were true.

A human had fallen for a vampire?! Oh, well, that wasn't impossible; I knew that because of my own experiences… But that didn't mean that this was odd, too…

A _wolf_-human had fallen for a vampire! This wasn't odd – this was _crazy_; absolutely _crazy_!

But that wasn't the craziest thing. Oh no. The craziest thing was that a wolf-human had fallen for _me_! – _Me_, who already panicked by smelling a wolf from fifty miles away. – _Me_, who had killed uncountable innocent people, just because of her angst of wolves. – _Me_, who clung to the past; not able to move forward; not able to forget. – _Me_, the total _wreck_!

How. Could. This. Be. _Possible?!_

"Excuse me please," I mumbled and jumped to my feet. The depressive silence was hurting my ears and the compassionate gazes didn't help me to feel better, either – I need some time for myself. "Can I use your bathroom again?"

"Of course, honey," Esme answered gently and led me upstairs.

She left me alone after filling the bath tub and looking at me with pitiful eyes. I didn't pay any attention at her.

I sank into the water without taking off my clothes. I must have forgotten to undress myself, I was totally numb. I pulled my legs to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, curling together like a ball.

_Seth Clearwater has imprinted on you, Chloe,"_ Edward's voice echoed in my head.

I shook my head fiercely, but it didn't shake away my memories from last night. He's stares on me, like I was the sun (which was completely nonsense because of my icy body temperature); his warm smile; his steady hug; his hot skin…

_No, no, no!_ Stop adoring him! He was not the one I loved! He was not _him_! He was not-

I rose out of the water and gasped. Water splashed to the ground by my sudden movement.

I was _so_ close; _so_ close before I thought his name. I mustn't think of his name – I couldn't – the pain would rip me into little pieces again, like the time when-

"_Do not think about it! Do not think about it!"_ I told myself silently and bored my fingers into my legs. It didn't hurt; I was still too numb to feel any physical pain.

Slowly the magical spell of forgetting worked and I sank back in the water. I wanted to cry – to let the tears wash all the pain and agony out of me – but I couldn't; I've lost this ability long time ago, together with _him_.

I sobbed.

I was a wreck, no matter what the others thought. I was a wreck and absolutely hopeless.

* * *

_omg... it really hurts to hurt your own characters...  
_

_*sob*_

_please review!_

_-Mulan-_


	13. Chapter 12

**Seth – Superstition –**

I noticed that I had been dreaming when I fell to the cold floor with a scream.

Although the hard floor was cold and uncomfortable I didn't get up immediately. I lay there on the dirty ground, trying to catch my breath.

That was… … _real_. It was a dream – I knew that now – but if I hadn't fallen from the bed I wouldn't have recognized that I had been having a nightmare.

I pressed my eyes shut and my face harder to the wooden floor.

In the sixteen years of my life I've already had a lot of drams. Maybe thirty percent of these had been nightmares, so you could call me "experienced". But the nightmare I had last night would have chased the bravest wolf into its little hole.

I shuddered at the memory. I could remember everything unusually clearly; like it _had been_ real.

_It was night and very, very dark. I mean, usually you still can see something although there were no moon and no stars, but that darkness wasn't natural. It was like being drown in an ocean of ink – everything around you is an absolute pitch black._

_I was frightened; scared to never see the sun again. But then, suddenly, a dim light flashed through the air, like a silk strap, shining in all the colors of rainbows. – An aurora. I followed the silk strap without thinking about it. The sound of dripping water drops echoed in the darkness each time my feet touched the invisible black ground._

_A light spot appeared at the horizon, shining like a star in the night sky. My heart started to beat faster as if it wanted to jump out of my chest. But it didn't hurt. I didn't feel any pain at all. My body was just feeling one thing – desire; the desire to finally reach the star and to leave the never ending darkness behind me._

_The star had grown bigger and bigger, and its light became a shade of yellow. I began to breathe unevenly in excitement and joy, because I knew who the star in my darkness was._

_She was standing there, her slender back faced to me. Her honey hair shined like pure gold, her pale skin rayed white bright light. She was wearing the dress Alice gave her, which made her look even more like an angel._

"_Chloe," I sighed and she turned around._

_I stopped abruptly when I saw her expression. It was sad; more than sad – it was painful. Her thin brows were knit, her dark-red eyes pleading and helpless. Even from the distance I could see her whole tiny body shaking._

_She looked like a mouse in a trap._

_I took a step closer and stretched an arm towards her, but she tripped back instead of coming to me._

"_No," she breathed and shook her head fiercely._

_A shaking growl cut through the darkness, followed by a loud "crack"._

_A thin beam of red light cut the angels face in a diagonal line. Then a new "crack" echoed in the air and a new line appeared on her body. More "cracks" and red lights flashed in the night, dividing the angel in little parts._

_I wanted to scream, to run to her and protect her, but I either could find my voice, neither made my body to move an inch._

_Then she fell; her body broke into tiny shining cullet when it hit the ground. The sound of smashing glass stung in my ears and made my hands shake._

_A giant grey wolf suddenly appeared at the pieces out of thin air, looking at the rest of the angel with a triumphant grin._

_The rainbow aurora above changed its color and melted to dark red water. It dripped gown like rain, soaking the angel's pieces and silvery wolf's claws into a horrifying blood-red._

_That had been the moment when I had found my voice again and fallen to the floor with a very loud "No"._

I inhaled deeply to calm down, which approved as a bad idea. I coughed heavily when the dust trickled my throat.

Damn. I would clean my room at the next opportunity.

When I realized that the cough wouldn't stop by itself, I got up and went downstairs in the kitchen to get some water. After drinking I opened the fridge; just to shut it a second later with a disgusted "Ugh". The bottle of red grape juice had ruined my appetite.

"Seth?"

I turned to the door where the familiar voice came from.

Mom was standing at the door, her hands floundered nervously and her lips where pressed together. - Two habits of hers when she felt uncomfortable. She also looked tired.

I looked at her, waiting, but nothing came.

"Yes, Mom?" I asked innocently.

She swallowed and looked at the door frame when she finally spoke. "What was wrong upstairs?"

I knew that wasn't the subject she wanted to talk about, so I just answered her shortly. "Fell off the bed."

"Oh," she replied, still staring at the wooden frame as if it was the most interest thing she'd ever seen.

I waited patiently for her to continue. I knew that she had a lot on her mind and that she was probably hugely worried about me. I mean, which mother wouldn't be anxious if her son had fallen for a vampire girl? So I just stayed standing in the kitchen, counting the little lavender flowers on the walls while I waited for her to find the right words.

I had counted exactly one hundred seventy flowers when she spoke again, her eyes still avoiding mine. "Are you going to the Cullens today?"

"I don't know yet," I answered after a few seconds. "I haven't thought 'bout it now."

This was true. I hadn't considered it the slightest since I got up. But the thought to see her angel face as a whole – not as broken cullet soaked in blood – was really tempting. But I didn't know whether I could withstand the pain of rejection a second time…

Mom nodded and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, they were on the doorknob, eyeing the metallic arm mindfully.

"Jacob told us about last night," she said quietly after another moment of total silence.

I noticed the plural. So all the elders were informed about how I got the mitten. I wondered whether I should be angry with my Alpha or not. I would definitely not thank him for that, so much I was sure about.

"Leah's still outside." Mom sighed.

I didn't respond. I wasn't going to apologize for fighting my sister. Even more not after the horrible nightmare. I shuddered slightly when the picture of the silvery wolf with the blood-red claws appeared in front of my eyes.

'_She's fine, she's fine,'_ I told myself and shook the picture off quickly.

Mom sighed again. Her eyes were closed when she continued. "Seth, I don't want our family falling apart."

I looked at my feet.

"No matter what happens," she added after a second quietly.

I didn't look up. Now I was the one who couldn't face his opponent.

"Nothing is worth it to destroy our family, Seth."

My head snapped up. "What'd you mean?"

She looked at the door frame again.

"Is she that important for you?" she asked quietly after a few seconds.

"I love her," I replied simply.

She closed her eyes and inhaled slowly through her nose.

"Of course you do," she whispered. "Of course you do."

It was terrible to see her like that. It was terrible to handle with someone who was crying. But it was even more terrible to handle with someone who was fighting the tears back and locking the pain into oneself. I swallowed. I had seen this face of hers about two years ago when Dad had died of a sudden heart attack. She had fought the urge to cry in front of us, not wanting my sister and me to suffer. But it had been even more painful to see her suffering silently alone in agony. To see her acting normal but knowing that she had been far away from okay was worse than the greatest floods.

"Mom, I-," I began my apology. But she cut me off.

"It's fine, Seth," she whispered, blinking the escaped tears away. "You can't help it. It's not _your_ fault."

"It's not hers, either," I said when I heard the slight edge of accusation in her voice. "She doesn't even know."

"Of course," she whispered again. "Of course."

It was silent again. But I knew that it wasn't over yet. So I just stayed waiting again and stared at the flowers on the walls. But I didn't count them this time, I was too anxious to concentrate.

"I'm your mother, Seth," she said after a while. "I just want to see you and your sister happy." She paused. I didn't say anything.

"I want the _both_ of you to be happy," she added in a whisper.

I knew where she was driving at and stopped her, so she wouldn't fall from the cliff that was waiting at the end of her thoughts' trail.

"I can't be happy without her, Mom. I can't _live_ without her." 'Although she doesn't want me," I added in my thoughts. But I wasn't ready to give up now. No. I wouldn't loose her. I _couldn't_ loose her. I would fight for her if necessary, like Jake did when he fell for Bella. But in opposition to him I had a chance to win and no rival. Or at least, no one I knew by now.

She pressed her eyes shut, forcing the tears back again. "Sure," she breathed.

"Sorry, Mom," I said honestly.

"No, no. It's fine," she said quickly. "I know you can't leave her."

Again there was the little edge of accusation in her voice.

"Please, don't blame her." I defended my angel again. "She's absolutely innocent."

"Sure," she whispered, but it didn't sound very convincing.

So she was blaming Chloe for all this mess, too, just like all my wolf-brothers and sister. Well, Jake didn't blame her, I s'ppose. But still, there were so many people judging my angel like a demon. Stupid old superstition and the enmity it caused. It was so _unfair_.

"I'll get some fresh air," I muttered, holding back the anger when I walked pass Mom and left the house. She led me go without any protest.

I didn't phase. I didn't want to argue with Leah now. Instead I walked slowly – like on a normal walk on a Monday afternoon – to the meadow from last night. I didn't know why went there. Maybe a little part in me still expected her waiting there for me. I shook my head. That was absolutely ridiculous.

I reached my goal unusually quick; quicker than I did last night when I needed to rush. But that was probably just my imagination. I mean, wasn't it always like that? When you wanted to be fast, it felt like you were unbelievably slow. And when you wished time would stop, it just sped away from you. Why couldn't it be the other way round? Why had everything be so difficult? Why couldn't world just humor me?

I smiled a half-smile. Jake had been right. I really had become a pessimist. _How did that happen?_ _Me_, the _"peaceful, little Seth"_ – as Quil had called me – a _pessimist_. This sounded so… _unnaturally_.

The meadow was a beautiful little place – completely untouched be any kind of civilisation. It was an irregular circle which would probably look like a blur of color from the sky. High grass covered most parts of the ground which was still muddy by this morning's rain. There was nobody but me and a tumbled down tree trunk lying a bit beside the middle of the "blur of green", half on the one side of the invisible border and half on the other.

She wasn't here. Strange how it hit me in my chest, chocking the air out of my lungs. So the little ridiculous thought had grown to a hope without me noticing. – Silly, tiny part of me.

I inhaled deeply. The air here smelled comfortably wet and fresh, like wood and leaves, mud and silver…

Wait a sec! - _Silver_?

I inhaled deeply again to check.

Yes… there was definitely an edge of silver in the air here at the meadow. How could there be silver here? I doubted that the entire Washington State had any silver in its natural regions.

I rose my nose and sniffed in the air, following the trail of this unusual scent. My eyes had been closed during this procedure, so I jumped when my naked toe suddenly hit something very cold. I bend and picked the little rectangular mirror from the high grass up. It was small; about thirteen inches long and eighteen inches high. It had no welt and no ornamentations, just a tiny cross-formed crack at one of its four corners. But this was definitely not done on purpose. Maybe it fell to the ground by accident. Both mirror and crack looked very old.

I sniffed at the cool glass but couldn't find any thing but the silver's and glass' smell – the rain must've washed out any other scent from it that might have helped me to find the mirror's owner.

I looked at it and my reflection for a while; turning it in the sun that had broken a thin spot through the thick grey clouds. It was still working perfectly, so the owner must've lost it.

But then the little crack sprang into my eyes and I remembered what Grandma had told me when I had played with her golden hand mirror once when I had been five years old.

_A broken mirror bestows seven years of bad luck on you._

So, maybe, the owner threw it away, afraid of the seven with bad luck filled years?

No. Nobody would be so superstitious. He or she must've lost it here. But who could it be?

I shrugged and shoved the mirror into my jeans pocket and moved on.

Maybe I would meet the searching owner and could give it back to him.

* * *

_when I wrote this chap. I had a glass of grape juice on my table XD I love that stuff! _

_all the pictures are on my galary now - on my profil is a link for it - Enjoy!_

_-Mulan-_


	14. Chapter 13

**Chloe –Waiting–**

"Shopping?" I asked with a hint of panic in my voice. My eyes opened in horror.

"Yes," Alice squeaked, clapping her hands in excitement.

"But I don't need anything, really," I argued although I knew that it was useless. You just couldn't fight Alice; it was impossible.

"Really?" she said in a sceptical tone and raised one eyebrow, looking down at me.

I followed her gaze and recognized that I was still sitting in the filled bath tub, fully dressed.

"Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh' is good." She nodded to herself, smiling in satisfaction because she knew that I would surrender. I had never been good at arguing.

"Fine, Alice. I'll go shopping with you."

She raised her arms up into the air and shouted a happy "Yay!"

"But-" I started to continue, but she just cut me off.

"I know, I know. Bella and Rose have already agreed to accompany us. And Nessie wants to go, too. So it'll be the five of us. A pure girl's day. It's gonna be _so_ fun!" She hopped into the air, full of joy. It seemed that she was going to start dancing.

Her happiness infected me and I began to look forward to the trip. It would be good for me to go out for a while. I got up. Water dipped from my borrowed clothes and made a loud splashing sound.

"Seems like you need some dry clothes," Alice noticed.

I nodded. My eyes locked to my feet embarrassed.

"Get out of these and dry yourself. I'll get you some."

I smiled shyly. "Thank you."

She danced out of the room.

Two seconds later the door jumped open again and Alice danced with a pink box in fornt of my face, smiling. The box was big and looked horrifyingly expensive. I swallowed and prepared myself for the worst. To my utter surprise the content of the box was mostly skin-covering.

There was a dark-red tanktop (made of satin!) with white removable sleeves (made of silk!). A long black skirt that reached over my knees with a perfectly matching black belt and a silvery buckle covered together with white silk pantyhose my legs. The whole outfit was completed with a pair of dark-red high-heels and a silvery, flower-necklace.

"And?" Alice asked curiously when I looked down at the much too expensive clothes with an unsure face. I usually didn't wear skirts, they weren't made for safaris.

"Umm… it's… nice," I answered. 'Better then the dress from last night,' I added in my thoughts.

She snorted. "We still have a lot of work to do."

I looked down guilty. I liked Alice; she was a very friendly person, always happy and energetic. I didn't want th upset her. But I was afraid that we wouldn't be able to agree on the same point when it was about clothes. "Sorry Alice."

She sighed. "I'm not ready to give up now. Not yet."

I didn't object. She could do as she wished, if it made her happy.

"Maybe we'll find something _nice_ today," she said enthusiastically and nodded in satisfaction. "The outlook is quiet good."

I nodded back, unsure, and then we went downstairs to join the others.

They were waiting in the big garage. Even in the dim light I could see that they were dressed by Alice. All clothes looked extraordinary expensive. Only Bella's looked a bit more normal.

And the cars!

I didn't know much about cars, but I could see that those weren't common for the average US-family.

There was a giant red jeep and next to it a bright red cabriolet. A yellow car which was definitely made for speed stood next to a silvery shining motorcycle; both shouting for attention. But the most expensive looking ones were two flat cars at the end of the trail – one pitch black and the other snow white. Both looked like built for Broadway.

"Showy, isn't it?" Bella said when she recognized me staring at the luxurious cars.

"The 'after car'," she explained, waving theoretically towards the snow white one. "Edward bought it for me for my nineteenth birthday," –she shuddered at the last words– "It's _so _unnecessary. I really can't get why Jake was so excited when Edward revealed it."

Like with the giant golden bed there was also a connection between Bella and that elegant white car. It wasn't hatred, but definitely not liking either. It was more like a connection of acceptance.

"Isn't he listening?" I asked, smiling. It was so easy to talk to Bella. She was similar to me in so many ways.

She smiled a smug smile. "Of course he is. And I hope this will change this bad habit of his."

Someone laughed upstairs in response.

"We aren't going to take one of those, are we?" I asked carefully.

Bella shook her head, smiling amused. "No, no. Like I said, too showy. We'll take the Volvo." She pointed at a shining silver car which Alice was already sitting behind the steering-wheel, ginning. Bella sighed. "Alice, what are you planning to do there?"

"Driving of course," she answered in an innocent tone and held her hand out of the opened window for the key.

"No way," Bella protested firmly.

Alice pouted. "Be reasonable, Bella. If you drive, we won't leave Forks before midnight."

"But we aren't in a hurry, either. And if you drive, we probably will be at New York City in an hour," Bella countered.

"Great," Alice grinned. "New York has more shops than Port Angels has."

Bella's eyes narrowed. "Rose?" she called and handed her the key. "You drive."

Alice pouted and climbed to the back, muttering something like "killjoy".

I joined Alice and Renesmee at the back and Bella took place at the passenger seat. Rosalie started the engine beautiful piano-music filled the car and we drove off.

I assumed that Bella must have chosen Rosalie as driver because she kept the speed reasonable, so my eyes popped open in shock when the house passed the window as a white flash. So, when Rosalie drove in Bella's eyes reasonably, then how fast did Alice drive?

I took a brief look at her. She was still annoyed, her arms crossed in front of her chest, muttering "slow-motion" under her breath from time to time.

I swallowed. I hadn't imagined driving would be so… so _brutal_.

Renesmee, who was sitting between me and Alice, pulled at my sleeve. When I turned to her she was watching me with worried eyes.

"Are you okay, Chloe?" she asked with her bell-like voice.

Bella turned around immediately and Rosalie's eyes wandered from the road to the rear-view mirror. Everyone was watching me. All except of Alice who kept stubbornly staring out of the window, muttering something like "not fast enough" and "won't make it in time" to herself.

"Um… I'm fine," I tried to assure them.

Renesmee raised one thin eyebrow. Again her warm little hand touched my face and the scene around me disappeared. The image of me from Renesmee's point of view filled my sight.

The dark-red eyes were opened wide in shock; the mouth was pressed together convulsively. The pale hands were pinched to the seat; the whole body was stiff as a poker with tension.

"_I wander why your face isn't green already."_ Renesmee's sweet voice echoed in my head. She sounded concerned and worried.

Then both image and voice vanished and reality took back its place in my sight. The others were still watching me anxiously. In the mean time Rosalie had turned her head completely to me while she continued racing down the highway at full speed.

I swallowed.

'She knows what she's doing,' I tried to calm myself. 'Don't be a coward. Rosalie knows perfectly well what she's doing.'

I inhaled deeply. Bad idea. The stifling air in the car didn't help my head stop spinning.

"Umm… ma-may we open a window?" I managed to chock out.

"Sure," Rosalie said and pressed down a button on her door.

All windows slid open with a quiet buzzing sound.

Hungrily, I sucked the fresh air into my lungs in long drafts.

"Ah, thank you," I sighed in relief and leaned back into the seat.

"Erm… Chloe?" Bella asked carefully, her eyes still filled with worries.

"Yes Bella?"

"Do you feel better now?"

I nodded. "Yes, thank you."

"Do you… er… always get sick in cars?"

"No," I answered truly, looking down ashamed. "Actually, this is a first."

"Of what?"

"Of me… travelling with a… vehicle."

Bella's anxious expression changed to surprise and amusement. Rosalie started to giggle.

"Really? You aren't kidding?"

I shook my head, still too embarrassed to look up. "No. There… was never the… er… necessity for that."

Everyone started to laugh, even Alice.

"Well, I suppose, Edward's Volvo should be honored," Bella joked.

Rosalie nodded in agreement. "Indeed."

We arrived at Port Angels in about half an hour. I didn't know how long a normal driver usually needed for that rout, but I was sure that you could definitely not call Rosalie a normal driver.

Port Angels wasn't a very large town. There was just one "acceptable shop" – as Alice had called it.

When we entered the building a girl with colored orange-red hair walked out on clapping stilettos, smiling in satisfaction. A bond of liking connected her with the content of the baby-blue bag in her hands.

Alice growled.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked.

"Too late," she answered in an angry tone. "One minute earlier and that reddish bitch wouldn't have stolen the beautiful pink satin dress. I mean, have you _seen _her? Is she seriously planning to _wear_ it? It doesn't suit her at all! You would look a thousand times better in it Chloe!"

Bella rolled her eyes. I just sighed silently in relief. Pink and satin…

"_Thank you for buying at our shop and please favor us again soon!"_

Alice shrugged her small shoulders. "It can't be helped." –she took my hand- "Then, let's started!"

I went along with my destiny.

We stood at Port Angels the entire forenoon and noon. If it was Alice, we would have spent the night in the women's department. But fortunately Bella curbed her at the right moment.

We left town with a completely filled rear trunk. I doubted that even a fly would had found space in there.

The drive back wasn't as bad as the outward journey. Mostly because of the open windows and not because of Rosalie's driving skills – she didn't slow down the tiniest bit. Alice was in a better mood either.

We, or better _she_ had found a huge amount of clothes for me. About fifty percent of the rear trunk's content was for _me_. The rest was partly for Renesmee, Rosalie and Alice herself. Bella had forbidden Alice to buy anything for her which had bugged her for about ten seconds; then she had found a glorious white frills skirt for me and her mood jumped from sea-level to the Himalaya.

When we entered the garage Edward was leaning against the pitch black car next to Bella's "after car". He smiled warmly when he saw Bella and kissed her gently for welcome.

It hurt a little bit to see a happy couple like them.

If… if there wasn't that… that incidence then… he… we would… …

I didn't finish the thought. It was no use to think about that, it would just cause me pain, nothing else.

I was helping Rosalie and Alice to unload the car when Edward called me.

"Chloe?" he said gently. "Seth is coming."

I froze and the shoe box slid out of my hands. Renesmee caught it easily.

"Do you want me to talk to him in your place?" he suggested.

I nodded. "Yes please. But only if it doesn't bother you."

He smiled gently. "Not at all. I've always been the middleman for my family," he joked.

I smiled a half smile. "Thank you."

Bella took my hand. "Come on. Let's go upstairs."

I nodded mechanically.

She took me to Edward's room, Renesmee followed us in. Before she closed she turned to Alice, shaking her head. "Not now, Alice." No one protested.

We sat on the huge golden bed and waited in silence. Bella's hand were lying on my shoulders while Renesmee stroke softly my hand with her warm palms.

"Don't worry." I jumped when Bella whispered after a while. "Shh… Calm down, Chloe. Edward and the others will talk to him. All's going to be fine. Trust us."

I nodded slowly. I trusted them. But I didn't know whether I could trust me.

Renesmee stroke my face with the back of her small hand.

"_We will all help you,"_ she promised. _"Brother Seth isn't bad. He'll understand."_

I nodded. I knew he wasn't a bad guy. A little bit strange, but definitely not bad. But I couldn't be sure whether I was a hundred percent innocent. I had killed, again and again. Not just for my thirst. The first person I had killed after my transformation had been my best friend. I was a monster, a lost soul, a wreck.

I bite my lip. Bella stroke my hair and Renesmee hugged me calmingly.

"Have a little bit faith. All will turn out right," Bella told me.

I couldn't do anything but nodding again. – Although faith had already lost a long time ago.

Silence filled the room, the whole house. Tension and expectation were lying in the air; pressing oxygen out of my lungs. I dug my face in Renesmee's soft bronze hair.

I was holding my breath when the front door opened quietly downstairs.

"Hello, Seth," Edward greeted.

I closed my eyes and waited for the response I didn't want to hear.

* * *

_ finger cracker: Well, see, Seth doesn't know whether he'll meet the mirror's owner… he's just hoping for that ^^ but, actually, I just needed a proper ending for the chapter… ^/^ I couldn't think of sth better than that lame ending… sry! /_

_-Mulan-_


	15. Chapter 14

**Seth –Forgiveness–**

The front door opened in the moment I just had stepped out of the forest.

I had decided to come finally. Was it right of me to do this? How will this action of me effect to this whole mess? Will it clear everything? Or will I regret this for the rest of my then senseless life?

Questions after questions – it felt like they were just waiting to come out of their hideouts to attack with a surprise and drown me like a big wave.

What ever. I wasn't ready to let them overwhelm me now. Not now…

"Hello Seth," Edward greeted me when I came in.

I inhaled deeply. She was here in the house, somewhere upstairs.

I headed to the stairs but Emmett and Jasper blocked my way.

"Not now, Seth," Edward said calmly behind me.

"Let me go." To my own surprise I sounded very calm. I thought I would shout around when I wasn't aloud to see her. "I need to see her. Now."

Edward put a hand on my shoulder. "Be patient. She's fine. She asked me to talk to you in her name."

I bit my lip. She didn't want to see me.

"Edward," Esme whispered behind me. She must be standing next to him.

"No, that won't be necessary. We will solve this out without Carlisle. There's no need to get him home from work now. It'll only make him worry," he answered her unspoken question. "Go upstairs and help Bella with Chloe."

She nodded and walked around Jasper upstairs.

So she was in Edward's room. But why? Why didn't want to see me? Have I scared her that much last night?

"It's not like that, Seth," Edward said softly. "Come on. Let's have a seat."

They dragged me to the couch and pushed me to take a seat. Edward sat down opposite of me while Jasper and Emmett stayed standing behind me. Ready to act if I lost control.

I didn't know how, but I managed to make my body not to shake and to not knock the two behind me down. I wanted to see her; the desire was unbelievably strong, it almost hurt. But I kept still. Then I remembered Jasper's special ability and somehow I wasn't thankful for him helping to control my temper. I wanted to see her. _Now!_

"Seth, please, be patient," Edward finally said, breaking the dead silence.

I inhaled deeply. Her lovely scent, her lovely clover-aroma… I wanted to see her; I _needed_ to see her. I needed to check for myself whether she was fine or not. It was hard to believe that she was still alive after the horrible nightmare I had.

_Please, Edward. Please! Let me see her!_

He shook his head slowly. "Only wait longer for another moment. We need to talk first."

I sighed. It couldn't be helped.

"Fine," I said quietly. "What's the matter?"

"Firstly," he began. "You should know that we told her about the imprinting-task."

I led the new information stink in my brain, to let it decide whether this was good or bad. But the wish to have her in front of my eyes now blocked any other thoughts.

"Oh" was all I could say.

"Do you want to know how she reacted?" Edward helped my brain gently, ignoring my pathetic wishes for the moment.

I nodded. _Tell me._

The second ticked by while he searched for the right words to say. I waited silently which meant that Jasper was still controlling my emotions.

"She was surprised, of course," Edward finally continued. "Very surprised."

I sighed. _Who wouldn't be?_

He smiled half-heartedly. "Yeah… who wouldn't be…"

It was silent again.

I swallowed and wondered whether I would regret this later. _And? Is there more?_

"Yes," he answered, closing his eyes. "There is more."

_What?_

"Actually… I'm not sure whether I'm allowed to say this," he started to explain slowly. "I had no time to ask her."

_Then let me go and __ask her from face to face._

He shook his head. "I'm afraid that she isn't ready for that, Seth."

I swallowed. _Then just tell me._

He sighed. "Sorry Chloe," he apologized, looking at the ceiling. Then he nodded and looked back at me. "Okay, Seth. I thought that it would be helpful for you to understand her when you know more about her."

_More? What exactly is "more"?_

"Like her gift and her past."

She had a gift? And what was about her past? Didn't he mention something about unpleasant memories before? So someone did hurt her. And that was the reason why she was so afraid of me now.

"Something likes that," Edward agreed. "But I don't know everything. She's trying very hard to not think about it."

_Tell me._

Edward inhaled deeply. "Okay. First her gift, I think that subject isn't as intimate as the other one… Well, do you remember Marco, Seth?"

Marco? I shook my head. _Never heard of._

"Well, he was one of the three Voltury leaders who _visited_ us about two years ago."

I remembered the three strange men in the centre of a vampire-army. I remembered the names "Aro" and "Caius" but I couldn't think of someone called "Marco".

"He didn't talk much that time. Well, actually he doesn't talk much at all. However, Marco has a gift very similar to Chloe's. He sees relationships between two humans, sees how they are connected with each other. Chloe also sees relationships but her gift isn't so limited like Marco's. She just needs to see _one_ living object, no matter if it was human, animal or a plant – she always sees the bonds they have. I don't know exactly how it works but it's really impressing. She even sees relationships between living and _not_ living objects."

_And you're telling me this, __because?_

"Because I want you to get to know her better so you can understand her," he answered, looking a little bit astonished. "And I expected a question from you actually."

I thought about it for a second. _Hmm… then… what does she see between me and her?_ I asked carefully, afraid of the answer.

Edward nodded; this was question he had been expecting. "To tell you the truth. I don't know."

I raised one eyebrow. _Then why did you want me to ask?_

He smiled sourly. "To let her think about it. But you didn't ask it out aloud. So she doesn't know."

"Oh."

"Well, you can ask her later," he suggested.

I nodded. I would remember that.

_Now, what's about her past you wanted to tell me?_

He sighed. "Sorry Chloe," he apologized to the ceiling again before he started to explain. "She doesn't really want others to know it. So I feel very bad for me to know so much… I'll tell you as much as it concerns you now, Seth. No offends. But I just don't like telling the secrets from other people."

I nodded. _Of course. I understand you._

"Thank you, Seth," he said smiling gratefully. "I guess you've already recognized that she's a little bit… fearful?"

I remembered last night and nodded.

"Yes, last night had been an extreme case," Edward agreed, his face darkened. "I guess I should have seen that. I should have accompanied her and the others as a precaution. I'm really sorry for this, Seth."

_It's okay. You can't be always everywhere to help everyone._

"Yeah… But sometimes I wish I could," he admitted with a bitter smile. Then he continued with his explanations. "Last night had been an extreme case not because of Leah wanted to kill her." –I shuddered– "Last night had been an extreme case because Leah faced her as a giant wolf."

I frowned. _Huh?_

"Do you remember how terrified she was when Jacob told her you'd be werewolves?"

I thought about it… but I couldn't remember when Jake would have ever told her that.

Edward smiled, this time he looked a little bit amused. "Well, I guess your mind was busy with other things at that time."

I looked down at my hands embarrassed.

He ignored that and continued. "Chloe was so scared last night because of the wolves. She is hugely afraid of wolves because of some… traumatic experiences and the wolves reminded her on that."

_Traumatic experiences? What'd you mean?_

He shook his head. "Sorry, but I can't tell you more. I'm sure she'll tell you one day on her own when she's ready for that."

I nodded slowly.

So I was right. Someone had hurt her in the past. I bite my lip. How could someone be so cruel to do that? How could someone be so… so heartless to make an angel like her suffer?! This was _unforgivable_!

"Easy Seth," Edward said and I felt two cool hands on my shoulders, keeping me at a place.

I inhaled deeply. The clover-aroma started to burn in my nose. I needed to see her!

"Edward…" I managed to chock out. "Please… please can I… can I see her now? _Please_."

He sighed. "Emmett. Jasper."

The cool hands left and I got up.

"She's together with Bella, Esme and Nessie in my room."

"No," an angel-voice said. "I'm here."

My head spun around.

There she was. Again her appearance took my breath. Her honey hair was shining in the light; her tiny body was put into a dark-red tanktop and a long black skirt. Her eyes looked unsure. Bella and Nessie were holding her hands; Esme was standing behind her with Alice and Rosalie.

I sighed in relief. My angel was safe.

"Chloe," I whispered and stretched an arm towards her.

She winced and took a step back, hiding behind Bella.

"It's fine, honey," Esme assured her. "We're at your side."

She nodded.

I kept staring at her. I knew I should take it slowly, but I couldn't stop my body from getting up and taking a step towards her, my arm still reaching for her. "Chloe."

She stepped completely behind Bella, only her eyes were looking around Bella's arm.

My arm dropped. "Chloe," I whispered again. "Chloe… I'm so… so sorry."

She didn't react.

"I shouldn't have done that… I… I just… I don't know…" I tried pathetically to explain. "I'm so sorry. I can't say how sorry I am… I wish I could turn time back and change everything…"

She stepped a little bit out of her hideout, blinking with beautiful big eyes.

I inhaled deeply. "But unfortunately I can't," I went on. "I can't do anything but hoping for you forgiving me… so… Chloe… _please_… will you forgive me?"

It was silence in the room again. The only sound was my beating heart that felt like jumping out my chest any moment.

Finally, she stepped completely out of Bella's shadow and moved her soft lips.

"No," she said slowly. "I can't forgive you because there's nothing to forgive."

* * *

_this was fast... I was alone today and had nothing to do so... I just started the next chapter... and finished it *surprised* O.O that's why it's so short... ;) I hope it isn't worse than the others because I wrote it at high speed... °~° -please review!_

_-Mulan-_


	16. Chapter 15

**Chloe –Happy–**

It was kind of driving me crazy to just be able to hear half of the conversation. Edward was reading Seth's mind and so he didn't speak his words out aloud which meant that I couldn't hear them.

Esme was stroking gently my hair. "Don't worry, honey. It'll work out."

I nodded, slowly and unsure. I haven't imagined that his feelings would be so strong. He was really suffering if he couldn't see me. I swallowed at that thought. Why? Why me? He was such a good person, sincere and friendly. Why did he have to fall for someone like me?

Edward did a good job. He was trying to make Seth understand me, although I didn't understand myself at the moment.

"…She even sees relationships between living and _not_ living objects," he said.

Silence.

"Because I want you to get to know her better so you can understand her," he answered the not spoken out question. "And I expected a question from you actually."

Silence again.

"To tell you the truth. I don't know."

And another second of silence.

"To let her think about it. But you didn't ask it out aloud. So she doesn't know."

"Oh," Seth finally said.

"Well, you can ask her later," Edward suggested.

_What the heck were they talking about?_

It was quiet again, so Seth must be "talking".

Edward sighed. "Sorry Chloe," he said. "She doesn't really want others to know it. So I feel very bad for me to know so much… I'll tell you as much as it concerns you now, Seth. No offends. But I just don't like telling the secrets from other people."

I hold my breath. Renesmee hugged me closer to her warm body, Bella rubbed gently my shoulders and Esme stroke softly my head – all trying to calm me.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"I guess you've already recognized that she's a little bit… fearful?" Edward continued.

A pause.

"Yes, last night had been an extreme case. I guess I should have seen that. I should have accompanied her and the others as a precaution. I'm really sorry for this, Seth."

Another pause.

"Yeah… But sometimes I wish I could. Last night had been an extreme case not because of Leah wanted to kill her." –I shuddered. That Leah had planned to kill me?– "Last night had been an extreme case because Leah faced her as a giant wolf."

I shuddered again. 'Don't think about it! Don't think about it!' I told myself.

"Do you remember how terrified she was when Jacob told her you'd be werewolves?"

Another pause again.

"Well, I guess your mind was busy with other things at that time," Edward sounded a little bit amused. Then he continued seriously again. "Chloe was so scared last night because of the wolves. She is hugely afraid of wolves because of some… traumatic experiences and the wolves reminded her on that."

I couldn't help it; I had to smile. Edward did his job perfectly. _"Traumatic experience" _– there really was no other description that could cover it better.

"Sorry, but I can't tell you more. I'm sure she'll tell you one day on her own when she's ready for that," Edward said.

'Thank you,' I thought and hoped that he would hear it.

It was silent downstairs again.

Then, "Easy Seth," Edward said in an alarmed tone.

I winced. _What was going on there?_

"Edward… _Please_… please can I… can I s-see her now? _Please_."

I closed my eyes. He sounded so _painful_. I wasn't worth to let anyone suffer like this, especially not someone so pure like him.

"Bella? Esme? Renesmee?" I asked. They mover aside immediately.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"We are at your side, honey," Esme assured me. Bella and her daughter nodded in agreement and took my hands.

"Thank you," I whispered touched.

Alice and Rosalie joined us at the stairs and together we went downstairs.

Edward sighed. "Emmett. Jasper. – She's together with Bella, Esme and Nessie in my room."

"No, I'm here."

His head spun around and his dark warm eyes looked directly into mine. He looked terrible, his face painful and joyful at the same time. He was obliviously happy to see me. He sighed, like he was relieved to finally see me.

I swallowed.

"Chloe," he whispered and stretched an arm towards me.

I winced and took a step back, hiding behind Bella.

"It's fine, honey," Esme assured me again. "We're at your side."

I nodded gratefully.

"Chloe," he whispered again, his arm still in the air.

I couldn't help but hide myself deeper behind Bella.

"Chloe… Chloe… I'm so… so sorry."

I didn't react.

"I shouldn't have done that… I… I just… I don't know…" he stammered. "I'm so sorry. I can't say how sorry I am… I wish I could turn time back and change everything…"

He sounded so sincere that I would have believed him even if he was lying. Without me noticing I took a step closer.

He inhaled deeply. "But unfortunately I can't… I can't do anything but hoping for you forgiving me… so… Chloe… _please_… will you forgive me?"

It was completely silence. The only sound was his strong heartbeat. "Bumbumm… bumbumm…" It sounded excited and nervous.

I plucked up all courage I had and stepped into to light.

"No," I said slowly. I saw how he froze in pain. "I can't forgive you," I added quickly. "Because there's nothing to forgive."

It was completely silent. Then he sighed.

"Thank you," he said in relief and smiled warmly.

My body felt like melting, my legs started to shake. Again without thinking I took a step closer. My legs gave in and I fell.

Hot arms wrapped around me, saving me from hitting the floor.

"Chloe!" he shouted panicked. "Chloe! Are you hurt? Are you okay? Is any part of you hurt?"

"No," I lied but my sob betrayed me.

"Chloe," he shouted again but this time a little quieter and pulled me closer to his hot chest. "Chloe…"

I couldn't stop sobbing neither could I pull away from him. This warmth felt so… so _comfortable_. I felt like never wanting to go away – my heart would completely fall to pieces if I did.

"Don't be afraid," he whispered into my ear. "I'm here… I'm here…"

I winced at the sound of the familiar words – spoken a long time ago, in another world, from another voice – and the sobbing became stronger.

"D-don't leave m-me," I chocked out. "P-plea… plea… se…"

He hugged me closer to him. "Never," he promised and kissed my hair. I winced. "Never…"

I closed my eyes. "Th-thank… y… y-ou…"

"Shhh…" he whispered, kissing my hair again and again. "Calm down, angel. All's fine. All's fine."

I dug my head deeper in his chest and nodded.

I felt how my feet left the ground and his hot arms wrapping around my legs. I gasped when he carried me to the couch like a princess.

"Shhh…" he whispered again. "Don't be afraid. Don't be afraid."

He sat down and placed me on his lap, pulling me closer to his burning chest. I leaned in and sighed.

He didn't say anything; just rocking us forth and back, waiting for me to calm down.

I felt like I could fall asleep. It was so comfortable to lie in his strong arms. My breath slowed down and became even again.

It felt like dreaming.

"Chloe," he sighed after a while of beautiful silence, rubbing his nose against my ice cold skin, moving from temple to my jaw and back. He inhaled deeply, his hot breath trickled my skin.

My breath became uneven again. "S-Seth…" I chocked out.

He noticed how I leaned in and his breath accelerated, too. "Chloe…"

My fingers pitched into his shirt, pulling my body closer to his. He hugged me closer to him in response. "Chloe…"

A little part in me insulted me. _"So you're giving _him_ up? So this is all what's left from your love to _him_? You swore eternal loyalty to _him_! How can you just do this to _him_?!"_

I couldn't object the voice because I knew it was all true and this realisation hurt me so much that the only way to ease the pain was to hug myself closer to Seth. – I was a terrible monster.

"Chloe," he sighed again. His lips just inches from mine.

I didn't push him away this time. The thought to be separated from him was too painful.

He was hesitant first but became more and more urgent.

I inhaled his warm scent deeply, my cold fingers tracing the lines of his hot face. I gasped for air when his lips finally left mine. – But not my body. Hungrily he kissed my jaw, down to my neck and back. My arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to me. Then, suddenly, his lips crushed back to mine, kissing me urgently.

I kissed him back and all pain in me disappeared. I wished that this would never end; that he would always hold me like this in his arms, messing my hair and pressing my body harder to his. I didn't need anything to survive – no food, no oxygen – just him.

But, although _I_ wasn't human anymore, _he_ still was.

He pushed me gently away, holding me in a distance of about half an arm length away from him to gasp for air and to watch me with warm dark eyes.

I stared back, also gasping for air although it wasn't necessary for me.

I saw how his eyes moved from my hair to my face, my neck, my chest, my stomach, my arms, my legs… and back to my face again. And it seemed that he was unconditionally happy about what he was seeing. He smiled one of his heart-melting smiles.

"Chloe," he said quietly, putting a loose strand of hair back to its place. "Would I scare you if I told you that I loved you?"

I didn't remember whether I've reacted or not. But I must have abnegated his question somehow because his smile grew wider and he leaned forward to my face.

"I love you," he whispered and his lips touched mine softly, moving irresistibly slow in synchronization with mine.

This kiss was so _sweet_; it felt like drinking melted honey or licking white sugar crystals.

Much too early and abrupt he stopped and leaned away from me again. I tried to pull him back to me but he was stronger; I doubted that he even noticed my effort at all.

He was looking at something behind me and I followed his gaze.

The others had left the room, only Edward was standing at the front door, obviously fighting a grin. Next to him, leaning casually against the door frame, stood Jacob. The huge grin on his face showed that he wasn't ashamed at all of watching us.

"Hi, kid," he greeted, nodding towards Seth. "Hi, Chloe."

I dug my head back in Seth's chest ashamed. I swore I would have turned bright red if my face had been capable of blushing. I felt Seth hugging me closer to him.

"He-Hello, J-Jacob," I managed to stammer, still looking away from him.

"What're you doing here?" Seth asked. He didn't sound ashamed; at least I couldn't hear it in his voice.

"Nothing special," Jacob answered. I could hear deep amusement in his voice. "Just checking whether you're okay or not. And it seems that you're _far_ beyond okay."

Someone laughed upstairs – probably Emmett.

I looked up at Seth's face and thought that there was a slight shape of red around his nose.

"Is that all?" he asked after a few seconds.

I looked back at Jacob. He was scratching the back of his head when he answered, a little bit uncomfortably now. "Well, actually, I'm here to tell you that Sam wants a conference. Now and with everyone."

Seth winced at the last word, his eyes wide with horror. I reached one hand up to stroke his face. Amazingly he didn't winced when my ice cold palm touched his burning hot cheek. It had just the opposite effect. He purred like a cat and leaned in, closing his eyes in pleasure.

When he opened his eyes they were locked on mine. I could see an edge of pain in them.

"It's fine," I said, calming _him_ down now. "This... er... conference sounds important. Just go. I'll be fine."

He took my hand in his. It looked so tiny in his giant palm.

"Are you sure?" he asked anxiously.

I nodded, smiling encouragingly. "Don't worry. Actually, I think Alice wants me to try the new clothes she bought me. So I definitely won't be bored." I grimaced.

He chuckled. "Sounds dangerous. I'll stay and protect you."

I shook my head, smiling back. "No, no. Don't worry," I repeated. "Bella will take your place during your absence. She'll make sure that Alice won't harm me."

"I'm not a monster!" a voice shouted in a high soprano from upstairs.

The whole house laughed in response.

When had been the last time that I had laughed so casually? – A decade? Or even a century?

I couldn't remember, but I knew that I was absolutely happy at the moment.

"Seth, c'mon," Jacob urged when it was quiet again. "The others are waiting."

Seth wined again and sighed when he got up and set me back on my feet.

"I'll be right back," he whispered in my ear and kissed me on my forehead. I closed my eyes and sighed in pleasure.

"Take your time," I said, although I was missing him already.

"I'll be back as fast as I can," he promised and stroked my cheek a last time before he and Jacob left the house.

"Thank you," I said to Edward when we watched the two of them vanishing in the forest.

He smiled. "No problem."

"_Chloeeeeee!_" Alice squeaked and appeared in front of my face which seemed out of nowhere. He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the stairs. "Time for _punishment_."

I looked back at Edward pleading.

He laughed. "Sorry Chloe. But I'm afraid that I'm not strong enough to protect you from _this_."

So I followed Alice upstairs without any other protest – facing my "punishment".

* * *

_woa... I've to say... I'm kinda arfaid of myself... O.O never thought that I'd be capable of writing sth. like this... omg... *gulp* I'm usually not so... "emotional" *laugh* -please review! ^^ thx!_

_-Mulan-_


	17. Chapter 16

**Seth –Fault–**

„_She loves me! She loves me! __She loves me! She loves me!"_ I cheered in myself and kissed her again.

This kiss wasn't as eager as the ones before. Before, I didn't know how much time I had 'til she pushed me away again. So I had tried to get as much as possible. I knew that a second rejection would have ripped me to little pieces and that my action now would just have made the pain bigger, but I couldn't stop touching her, couldn't make my lips cease kissing her, couldn't leave her. Even more not when she kissed me back and pulled me closer to me.

But now I knew that she wouldn't push me away again.

"Chloe… would I scare you if I told you that I lover you?" I had asked.

She had stared at me for a moment as if she didn't understand my words. I waited, led the information sink in her beautiful head. She blinked; her face still blank, like she just woke up after a long dream – I wondered whether it was a good dream or a horrible nightmare.

Then, slowly, she had shaken her head, her eyes not leaving mine.

I had sighed in relief and smiled. "I love you," I confessed to her and bended down to kiss her softly.

She sighed quietly and kissed me back. Her thin arms were wrapped around my neck, pulling us closer together. My hand around her slender waist pressed her cool body closer to my bot one. My other hand was holding her face, stroking her smooth cheek down to her neck, her collarbone and up again.

She felt so tiny in my huge arms, so helpless, so breakable.

'I will always protect you,' I promised her silently and tried to put all my feelings into this one kiss…

I heard a door open from far away.

"Hi, Edward," a familiar voice said.

"Hello, Jacob," another well-known voice responded. "Seth is over there. He is… _busy_ as you can see."

"Wow," Jacob breathed. "_This_ catches the strongest wolf off guard."

"Indeed," Edward agreed.

"Hi, Seth." I could hear a grin in his voice.

I didn't look up. _Shut up._

Edward chuckled quietly.

"What'd he say?" Jake asked.

"He told you to shut up," Edward answered truthfully.

Jake chuckled; he wasn't as quiet as Edward had been.

"How rude! Is this how you talk to your Alpha?"

I ignored him.

"Seth," my honourable Alpha called again. "Stop for a sec. I need to talk to you."

_Shut up!_

"Lemme guess. He told me to shut my damn mouth up again, right?"

"No, just 'shut up'," Edward corrected amused. "No 'damn mouth'-part."

"How polite," Jake said sarcastically. "Seth, c'mon. Just stop for a sec. Remember what I told Jared 'bout the breathing-thing? Oh, well, I guess _she _doesn't need to breath so much, but still…"

He continued babbling, obliviously trying to annoy me. – And he won.

Reluctantly, I pushed away from her and looked at my dear Alpha with narrowed eyes.

Chloe looked up too, and hided her head quickly back in my chest when she saw our two-men-audience.

"Hi, kid. Hi, Chloe," Jake greeted, a huge grin on his face. Edward was tactful enough to fight his back.

"He-hello J-Jacob," Chloe stammered; her voice higher than usual with nervousness.

I hugged her closer to me instinctively to protect her.

"What're you doing here?" I asked. It sounded surprisingly cool. I guess I was too angry of being interrupted to feel any shame like Chloe did.

"Nothing special," Jake answered, shrugging casually. "Just checking whether you're okay or not. And it seems that you're _far_ beyond okay."

I heard Emmett's shaking laughter upstairs and blushed a little bit.

"Is that all?" I asked after gaining back my emotions on my face.

He scratched the back of his head and looked at the ceiling. He sounded a little bit uncomfortable when he spoke this time. "Well, actually, I'm here to tell you that Sam wants a conference. _Now_ and with _everyone_."

I winced at the last word slightly, my eyes widened in panic.

"_Everyone"_ included Leah too.

Suddenly Chloe's cool hand touched my burning skin, calming me down instantly. I sighed in pleasure and leaned in, my eyes dropped shut.

"It's fine," she assured me with her angel-like voice when I opened my eyes again. "This… er… conference sounds important. Just go. I'll be fine."

I took her hand. It felt so tiny and helpless.

"Are you sure?"

She smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "Don't worry. Actually, I think Alice wants me to try the new clothes she bought me. So I definitely won't be bored." She made a lovely grimace.

"Sounds dangerous. I'll stay and protect you," I offered and chuckled.

She smiled her breathtaking smile and shook her head. "No, no. Don't worry. Bella will take your place during your absence. She'll make sure that Alice won't harm me."

"I'm not a monster!" Alice protested from upstairs.

The whole house started to laugh. But I was only listening to one voice. It sounded like little ringing bells or a wind chime that was dancing in a light summer breeze.

"Seth, c'mon," Jake interrupted the beautiful sound. "The others are waiting."

I swallowed and winced again. With a sigh I got up and set the angel back on her feet carefully.

"I'll be right back," I whispered in her ear and kissed her forehead. She sighed.

"Take your time," she said, but I could see the sadness in her eyes.

"I'll be back as fast as I can," I promised, stroking her smooth cheek a last time before Jake dragged me out of the house into the forest.

When we were hidden in the shadow of the trees, Jake started to take his clothes off.

"Er… What're you doing?"

"What does it look like?" He rolled his eyes.

I frowned. "Aren't we going on a conference?"

"Yes, we're," he answered and looked as confused as I did. Then he sighed and added, "Leah didn't phase back, she couldn't calm down."

I swallowed. "Now you've to admit it. – This _is_ suicide."

He sighed again. I accepted that as a "yes".

"The others have her under control. Trust me. Otherwise I'd not be here chatting with you."

I starred at him far a second and concluded that he was right. I looked back, but the house was already invisible behind the trees.

Jake put a hand on my shoulder. "She's fine," he assured me. "The Cullens are with her. Besides, we'd _never_ let Leah though."

I raised one eyebrow. "_We_?"

"Of course," he answered with a confident grin and patted my shoulder. "Or 'd you think I'd leave you alone with this, kid?"

"No, I didn't mean that," I corrected him. I've never doubted Jake's loyalty as a friend. "It just sounded more that only the two of us."

He nodded. "You've good ears, kid. – The others will help us too."

I starred at him surprised. "What? Why?"

He shrugged. "Well, you know Quil. He thinks the whole mess is extremely funny. Embry's confused though – he still can't grasp that you really imprinted on a vampire-girl." –he laughed– "And about Paul and Jared. Sam and I just told them to imagine how they'd feel if Rachel or Kim were in Chloe's place and that had convinced them pretty quickly." –he laughed again– "And the younger ones like Collin and Brady are all hugely excited about this; smell some action I s'ppose. Besides, Sam has forbidden any of them to get to your _angel_ too close."

I blinked in astonishment. "Sam… _ordered_ them to not harm her?"

"Yeah, his exact words were: 'If one of you dares to come within a five miles radius to that new one, I'll come personally to bite his head off.'," he said in a lame imitation of Sam's deep voice.

I felt my mouth drop open. "Why?" I breathed, looking for the right words. "Why'd he protect her so… _strong-willed_? I mean… I've nothing against it… but… I mean… _Sam_… It's just… _wow_."

"Well, he's also protecting the puppies from doing headless things as well." Jake interjected.

I nodded. Yeah, that made more sense.

"So there's no need to be scared at all, little coward," he announced with a huge smug grin.

I grimaced, but got undressed myself too, and we both phased.

_Betrayer!_ That was the first word I heard after phasing into a giant wolf. _How'd you dare to even come back?!_

I swallowed.

_Leah! Calm down! – Paul! Embry! Get her!_ I heard Sam commanding. It was kind of practical that the Alphas could "open the line" when both of them agreed on it, so that the other pack-members could hear each other again.

_Thanks Sam._ I said.

He sighed.

_Help's coming. _Jake promised and sped up.

I followed him without another word, Leah's angry snarls and insults accompanying us. _"Idiot!"_, _"Moron!"_, _"Freak!"_, _"Asshole!" _were some of them. But mostly she just called me _"Betrayer!"_ I didn't respond her once.

The others were waiting for us deep in the forest, pretty far away from La Push and especially far away from Forks and the Cullen's house. The sun was already going down and the trees covered the whole sight up to the sky, so it was almost night-dark at the place where our conference was going to be hold.

The first thing I saw was a circle of giant wolves, standing so near to each other that their bodies were pressed together like a big hairy wall. From a little spot between their legs I discovered four silvery ones, pacing from one side of the circle to the other.

_Betrayer!_ Leah growled again and howled heart-brokenly.

I swallowed and looked down guilty.

_Hey guys! _Quil greeted as happy as always. _Why'd you take so long?_

_Seth was busy. _Jake answered grinning.

_Busy? _Several thoughts asked.

Jake's grin grew wider and a picture of me holding Chloe in my arms, kissing feverishly, filled my head and definitely the heads of the others, too.

I felt blood shooting up in my head. Did I just say the possibility of "opening the line" was practical? Well, here's the correction: The possibility of "opening the line" was the _worst_ thing we'd ever found out.

_Wow!_ Some chanted, accompanied by the whistling of the rest.

_Haven't seen that one!_ I heard Quil jeering.

_Our little innocent Seth! _Jared shouted and whistled again.

_Has grown up to a man! _Paul finished.

_This's weird. _Embry thought, shaking his big head. _Absolutely weird!_

The younger ones looked at each other, giggling like high-school girls who were on their gossip-meeting.

The only ones who didn't react were Sam and Leah.

Sam was staring at me with big eyes, curious and panicked at the same time.

Leah had stopped pacing. I couldn't see her face, but her silence just didn't want to sound peaceful in my ears. It was more like the silence before a storm – no, a _hurricane_.

I took a brief look on Jake. He was also staring at the wolves-circle, his body tense and prepared for the worst.

Sam cleared his throat, gaining back the attention. _Stop it now. We're here for joking._

_Correct. _Leah agreed, still growling. _Lemme out to bite this betrayer's head off._

The cheerful atmosphere was gone at once. It was dead silent in the forest for a moment.

Sam ignored Leah's wish. _So Seth, _he started. _Looks like you… er… won her heart._

I looked away embarrassed, but nodded.

Quil whistled again. _And he just knows her for less than twenty four hours! Didn't waste a sec that boy!_

The wolves-circle started laughing again.

_Quil. _Sam called.

_Yeah? _Quil looked up, still grinning.

_Shut up. _Sam ordered firmly.

_Sorry Sir. _Quil obeyed sheepishly, but still grinning smug. _Just couldn't resist._

Leah howled again and went back to pacing in her little prison. She fired a cannonade of invectives to me. Guilt washed over me like a giant wave.

"Sorry" I wanted to say, but I couldn't because it would be a lie and it wouldn't calm her down at all. Instead, I called the discussion I had with Mom this afternoon back in my head, together with her painful expression.

Leah froze immediately. I felt her gaze on me and looked to the moss-covered ground like a little boy that was caught when he tried to eat titbits.

_That's all _your_ fault. _She said coldly.

I didn't respond neither did I look up. I knew she was right.

_If you'd not stop me last night, things would not be so bad._

My head snapped up. _Mom wouldn't feel so bad if you've not tried to hurt Chloe. She feels miserable because she doesn't know to stand behind whom of us. _I countered.

Leah started growling again. _Are you trying to say that this whole shit is _my_ fault?!_

_No, but-_

I_ didn't fall for a filthy bloodsucker! _She cut me off. I_ didn't kiss a living killing-machine!_

_She's not like that! _I snarled back. _You don't know her, so stop judging her! You've _no_ right to judge her!_

_That doesn't change reality. _Leah hissed.

_D' you want me to tell you what "reality" is?! _I shouted back, getting more and more angry. _"Reality" is that Chloe's a beautiful angel! "Reality" is that you're refusing to accept the truth, sis! "Reality" is that you're all judging her like a demon just because she's a bit different from us! "Reality" is that _you_'re the true monsters 'cause you're not ready to giver her a chance to proof her innocent!_

It was absolutely silent in the woods again. The sun had gone down now. A cool breeze combed though the branches, dispersing the leaves on them.

I breathed slowly in deep drafts in and out, claming myself down again.

No one dared to make a single noise, everyone was staring at me.

_Is there anything else we still need to discuss? _I asked, breaking the silence. It sounded unusually quiet after my outburst.

_No. _Sam answered after a moment. _You can go, Seth._

I nodded. _Thank you. _I said and left the dark forest, heading for the bright white house with people who understood me.

* * *

_I've to admit... writing this chap was really fun! *laugh* almost as much fun as I had when I wrote "Imprinted" and "Crime" ;) I think it's because of Jake... XD -what'd you think??? ^^_

_-Mulan-_


	18. Chapter 17

**Chloe –Loving back–**

The "punishment" lasted for about two hours until sun-set. It mainly made of dressing, undressing and redressing.

Bella and I had made Alice a deal – I would try all clothes she had bought today without any objection, if she abdicated any make-up. After checking the future she had agreed with a suspicious wide grin. But Bella didn't say anything, so I kept silent as well.

So Alice handed me one extraordinary piece of fabric after another, smiling satisfied and clapping her hands with delight every time when I had put on another set of clothes.

I didn't object once as promised, but I couldn't hold back a sigh from time to time.

I had almost started to believe that this would never stop when Alice finally announced, "This is the last one." I smiled in relief and she pouted because the "fun" would be over soon.

I opened the last box eagerly and froze when I saw its content.

There was a skirt in it of course; all outfits I tried had had either a skirt or a dress. It was the snow-white frills skirt that had lifted Alice's mood in Port Angels instantly. I wondered how I could have not noticed its absence until now. But I couldn't remember the shining pearls on the skirt.

I looked at Alice irritated. She smiled, knowing exactly the source of my confusion on my face. "I put them on it. Do you like it?"

"When?" I breached.

"When you were with Seth downstairs," she answered, still smiling.

I looked down embarrassed.

"And? Do you like it?" she repeated.

I looked back at the expensive skirt. "It looks… special."

She raised one eyebrow. Bella and Rosalie giggled. Then she sighed. "It's better than _'nice'_, I suppose."

Beside the pearl-skirt were a blue frills t-shirt and a pair of white boots, which looked like a bunch of fabric that was hold together by red satin ribbons, in the box.

"Go, try it!" Alice urged.

"It's the last one," Bella nodded encouragingly.

I sighed and got changed for the last time without any other protest.

"It looks great on you," Rosalie said, nodding appreciatively.

I smiled shyly.

"Perfect!" Alice cheered and jumped behind me, pulling me towards the toilet table. "Now, let's go to main work!" She pressed me on a brown leader stool and emptied a drawer on the table. A colorful carpet of mascaras, nail-polish, lip-sticks and other kinds of scary make-up-implements spread in front of my eyes. With a huge grin on her face, Alice gripped a handful of pink eye-shadow and lip-sticks, bending down towards me dangerously.

"Wait!" I shrieked and jumped to my feet. "We have a deal!"

She grinned smug. "I know. And I didn't touch you once when you tried the clothes. But now we've finished that part, so deal's off!"

"Why didn't I see that?" Bella groaned.

Alice turned her grin towards Bella. "Because you _always_ trust me."

"Fine, then I'll _never_ trust you again," Bella announced and took my hand, pulling me out of the room.

"Hey!" Alice protested. "Punishment is not over yet!"

"Oh, yes, it is," Bella corrected. "Rose, stop her."

Rosalie nodded giggling and stepped between us and Alice. Bella shut the door.

"Killjoy!" Alice shrieked behind the door. "_Chloeeeeeeeee!"_

I looked back guiltily.

"Don't be," Bella said, reading my face. "It's not over yet."

I looked at her shocked. Just at that moment a shaking sound came from the room behind the door.

"Alice! You know that this is _your_ room?" I heard Rosalie saying in an amused tone.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale! Get out of my way! _Now!_" Alice screamed again, her voice was clearly nearer at the door now.

"Run," Bella told me, staring concentrated at the door with narrowed eyes. "Best, you hide in the forest for a while. I'll call you when the danger's banished."

I nodded gratefully. "Thank you," I said and ran down the stairs.

I heard Emmett's shaking laughter when I reached the first floor. "Hey, look! She's still living!"

"Alice isn't that bad," Jasper defended his love, but he, too, was laughing.

"I hope she didn't make you feel uncomfortable," Carlisle apologized. He was back from work now. The others had told me that he was a doctor. My mouth had dropped open when I had heard it the first time. A vampire doctor – how many centuries must he have investigated on self-control to completely resist human-blood? It was _amazing_.

"No, she just played doll with me," I assured him and grimaced. "Using _me_ as her doll."

Emmett and Jasper burst into laughter again. Esme giggled.

"Well," Carlisle said, chuckling. "At least you made it out in time."

I nodded, smiling back. "Yeah, thanks to Bella. She told to hide outside for a while."

"Go to the back of the house," Edward suggested, coming out of the kitchen. "Seth, will be there in a few seconds."

Although I knew that my heart had stopped beating long time ago, I felt it jumping up and down with delight. _He was back! He was finally back! _I could feel the warmth, which I already missed, on my skin again, melting the ice around me…

Suddenly the shaking sound of breaking wood cut through the house; followed by a shrill scream.

"_Chloeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"_ Alice appeared at the stairs, armed with lipsticks, mascaras and glitter.

I winced.

"Run!" Bella yelled, grabbing together with Rosalie Alice's thin arms.

I rushed pass Edward through the kitchen – noticing an overfilled plate with human food on the table – out of the back-door and leaving my laughing friends behind me.

After the scene in the house it was wonderfully quiet in the forest. Because of my presence all the animals had run away to hide – a natural instinct. After walking for a while I jumped on a tree and then jumped from one branch to another like a squirrel. I loved doing that; it always gave me the feeling of endless freedom, as if I could fly.

I inhaled deeply during a jump from one tree to another and smiled when I found the scent of Engelmann spruce mixed with the strong smell all shape-shifters had. I headed towards the smell and then the sound of moving feet and a pounding heart reached my ears.

I stopped, knowing that he was just a few metres – the tree's height not counted – away now. "Seth," I whispered.

Something rustled behind a bush and a tale figure stepped out, looking up at me with big dark eyes.

"Don't-move," he said, slowly, emphasizing each word.

I cocked my head to a side. "Huh?"

"Do-not-move," he repeated, coming nearer to the tree I was standing on carefully. "I'll-come-and-get-you."

I shook my head. "No, no. I'll come down."

"No! Wai-"

I jumped to a free spot that was not crossed by any branches, and slid to the ground.

"_Chloe!_" he shouted panicked and placed himself on my landing place.

"Go! Go away!" I shouted back.

But it was too late. I crashed in his arms and with a dumb sound, we both landed in the high grass.

"Uh…"

"Are you okay?" I asked anxiously, getting up quickly.

He leaned against a tree next to the one I just had jumped off.

"_You_ just jumped off a twenty metres tree and are asking _me _whether _I'm_ okay?!" he asked; his voice had an edge of hysteria in it.

"Umm… yes," I answered and kneed beside him. Why was he so panicked about this all? I had jumped off millions of higher trees. "Are you hurt?"

"No… should I?" I cocked my head to a side again.

He sighed, resting his face in his big palms. "Don't do that again," he whispered hoarsely.

"Huh?"

"Don't do something dangerous like that again."

I couldn't help myself and laughed. "Seth." I shook my head in amusement.

"Do not do something like that again," he repeated; his face serious.

"Did you already forget? I'm a _vampire_," I reminded him, still laughing.

"Promise," he ordered.

"Seth-"

"_Promise_."

I finally stopped laughing and looked at him with irritation.

"Promise," he said again, but this time in a pleading tone. "_Please_."

I reached out my hand and stroke his hot cheek. He didn't relax.

"Fine," I obeyed softly. "I promise."

"Really?"

I nodded. "Yes."

He sighed in relief, closing his eyes. His body finally relaxed.

"Chloe," he whispered, pulling me to his chest. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry," I said and fought back the urge to giggle. It was so cute how he wanted to protect me.

He sighed again and kissed my hair. I closed my eyes and snuggled closer to his hot chest. This warmth was so nice, so calming and consoling. I never wanted to go again…

I didn't know how long we stood sitting there like that. I just leaned against his warm body, my eyes closed, my lips stretched to a smile. He kissed my hair, my hands and whispered my name from time to time. For the first time in about one hundred seventy years I felt complete and unconditionally happy again.

Unconditionally except of _one_ single condition. I needed _him_ around me. But _"he"_ had gained a new sense. For seventy decades _"he" _had been someone completely different. I remembered his ice-cold skin, his golden eyes, his pitch-black hair…

I winced and Seth hugged me closer to him in response.

"Is something wrong?" he asked me, his voice concerned.

I shook my head. "No, all is fine," I lied.

He leaned back, looking in my eyes and smiled. "The role of the liar doesn't suit you, angel."

I bite my lip. _He_ had told me that, too.

"What's wrong, Chloe?" he asked again, his face anxious.

"Nothing, I just… remembered of something in my past." I was looking down at my hands when I answered.

"Oh," he said. I guessed he meant to sound casual, but I could hear his curiosity. Strange how easily we could read each other although we just met a day ago.

"I don't know why I suddenly remembered him…" I whispered, playing with my fingers. "I was just thinking about… being here with you" –I swore I would have blushed if I could– "…and… and then…"

He put his hand on mine and drew little circles on the back with his thumb that was as big as two of my fingers put together.

"You don't need to tell my when you don't want to." He said softly. "But I'll always be there listening to you if you want to tell me anything."

I leaned my face back to his chest, closing my eyes. "Thank you."

"I love you," he whispered back, closing me in his arms again.

I didn't respond although I wanted to I wanted to tell him that he was important to me; that I couldn't imagine living without him; that I loved him back. But I couldn't, my tongue refused to service.

'_I love you_,' I thought. But instead of Seth's face another one appeared in front of my eyes.

It was pale white, his skin smooth like marble, his eyebrows pitch-black like his messy hair which fell in his bright eyes, shining like liquid gold, raying sincere. His full lips parted slightly. _"Chloe,"_ he said with his velvet voice. _"I love you. I always will."_

I shuddered and pressed my face harder to Seth's hot chest.

"_I love you."_ Seth's and _his_ voice echoed in my head.

'_I love you,' _I answered them silently. _'I love you, too (two)…"_

* * *

_hihi... it was so fun with Alice! ^^ and then Seth's "heart-attack" *lol* yeah, how d'you scare a shape-shifter who can phase to a giant wolf? -you make him imprint on you and then jump of a tree! XD_

_please review! ^^_

_-Mulan-_


	19. Chapter 18

**Seth –Bad liar–**

I wanted to stay there for eternity, but my stomach had other plans. It asked for attention with a loud growl.

"Sorry," Chloe apologized immediately. "I'm keeping you from dinner."

"You don't need to apologize. _He_ should," I said, staring at my stomach with narrowed eyes. "Coveting squaller."

She giggled.

"Come," she said and got up. "I think there was something in the kitchen for you."

"Sounds good." I laughed when she tried desperately to pull me up to my feet. I took her tiny hand and we started to walk slowly towards the house. A little bit too slow; my stomach growled again a few seconds later.

She laughed. "I guess we ought to hurry a bit," she said and freed her hand out of my grip, running a few metres away and then turned around towards me again. "Race me if you can!"

I grinned. "Don't underestimate me you little gazelle!" I shouted after her. She laughed and sped away. I followed her on her heels.

She was pretty fast, impossible for me to catch her in my human-form. So I kicked off my short jeans, tied them around my leg like Jake had showed me and phased.

Four legs were definitely faster than two, and soon I caught up with her. That was the moment when I remembered her angst of wolves. Would I scare her again? Would she run away from me again?

"Hey, you aren't fighting fair!" she complained laughing. I laughed back in relief. She wasn't scared of me.

_Race me if you can!_ I thought and overtook her. I heard a quiet rustle behind me but didn't pay any attention to it; I wanted to win.

My mouth stretched to a smug grin when I saw the river floating across my view – the finish line. I ran a little bit closer and then jumped.

Again there was a rustling sound behind me. This time I looked back to check.

My eyes widened in shock I saw Chloe launching herself from the top of a tree which was at least as high as the one before. She used her little weight (compared to mine) and her thin body to shoot towards the river like a fired golden arrow; a triumphant grin on her face.

"Bye Seth," she said when she flew above me and made a backflip on my head to land elegantly on the other side of the river.

_Uh-oh!_ Her backflip had thrown me out of my flight path and I lost my balance. With a loud _"Splash"_ I landed in the cold water.

A wind chime rang in the air, accompanied by a choir of bells with different pitches.

"One-aught Chloe!" I heard Emmett shouting in the house, laughing louder than anyone else.

Chloe fell to her knees, shaken with laughter. Her thin arms were wrapped around her torso, her head hung to her chest, her hair swinging in synchronisation with her body.

_You didn't fight fair. _I complained, pouting theatrically.

"Thanks to your brilliant example," Edward countered, leaning at the door with a huge grin. Nessie was holding his hand, pointing at me with her little finger; she too was laughing.

I climbed on the bank with acted bad mood. Water dripped from each hair of my huge body – I must have looked hilarious.

"You look like a giant doused poodle, big brother Seth," Nessie approved my guess.

I grinned. Great! – Time for revenge…

I stepped closer to Chloe who was still shaking with laughter before Edward could get my intentions and stop me.

_Bath time! _I thought and started to shake my whole body fiercely.

"_Kya!_ Seth!" she squeaked and jumped to her feet, running towards the house. "Stop!"

I followed her, grinning, cutting off her way and started to dry myself again.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry Seth! _You_ won!" she surrendered laughing, her arms in front her face to held back the water.

I stopped with a smug smile. _Good girl._ I thought and licked her face from chin to forehead. (Hey! She tasted really good! I swear!)

"Seth!" she complained laughing.

The whole house joined her.

"Okay, this round goes to Seth!" Emmett announced between his laughter.

I was just about to lick her face again when Edward asked, "Aren't you hungry Seth?" and saved Chloe's neck.

My stomach agreed with him by a loud growl.

"Thank you," Chloe said giggling; drying her face with a towel Nessie bought her.

Because I'd never fit though the door in my wolf-form – I was glad to not bend as a human – I ran around the next corner and phased back.

She was still standing with Nessie at the door waiting for me. Nessie was showing her something with her special gift that seemed to be very amusing.

"That looks really good." Chloe giggled. "Thanks for showing me. I couldn't see his face when he fell because I landed with my back towards him." –I tried to not look like a sulky child; she was happy and that was the main point– "Your gift is really amazing, Renesmee."

"Nessie," the little girl corrected her.

Chloe cocked her head to a side. I felt like melting. Damn, did she know how _cute_ she looked that way? "Huh? Nessie?"

Nessie nodded with a smile. "Yap. Jake gave me this nickname."

"Jake?" she raised one of her thin eyebrows in irritation.

"Jacob," Nessie explained, still smiling.

"Oh, I see." She giggled. "Oh my. I still need to learn so much about you all. Are there any other nicknames I have to know?"

Nessie tipped with her little finger on her chin. "Hmm… well, we call Aunt Rosalie 'Rose', but I think you've figured that out already."

Chloe nodded smiling.

"Hmm… well, than that's all I suppose. We sometimes call Uncle Jasper 'Jazz' or Uncle Emmett 'Em', but not very often. So you know everything now," Nessie finished with a sweet smile.

Chloe sighed. "A relief," she said. "I've never been very good at remembering names." She looked up to the sky and her face suddenly darkened.

"Chloe?" I rushed to her side. "Are you okay?"

She blinked and looked away. "I'm fine. Why'd you ask?"

She was real bad liar. But I didn't want to hurt her by recalling unpleasant things, so I just said, "Because I made you wet."

She laughed, but it sounded somehow different than before. – Nervous. "I'm absolutely fine, Seth. Don't worry. A few drips of water have never hurt anyone."

I shrugged. "Just checking. World changes, you know."

She shook her head laughing, her hair danced around her face. "Come on. Let's get you something to eat before you fall in front of my eyes dead."

My stomach growled in agreement. I looked at it with narrowed eyes again. "Okay, 'kay. I've already understood you. So shut up."

The two tiny girls laughed like two little ringing bells, covering my insubordinate stomach's answering growl.

The first thing I saw, when we entered the house, was an overfilled plate on the wooden table. The mouth watering smell of stake, rice, beans, potatoes and a huge amount of other delicious food crept in my nose. The things were all piled up like a mountain.

"There's still more, if you need," Edward said, pointing at the fridge.

I nodded. "Thanks man."

"You're welcome," he said, smiling back.

I sat down and started to empty the plate in my body. "Did I ever tell you that you can _cook_?"

Edward shrugged. "Once, about two years ago."

"Well, add this to your list," I said, chawing.

"Wait," Chloe suddenly said, staring at the plate with big eyes. Then she turned to Edward. "_You _did this?"

He shrugged casually. "It's all a matter of trying."

"Sure," she said, looking irritated from the plate to Edward and back. "I was just wondering… Why would a vampire learn _cooking_?"

"To make me feel miserable," Bella said from the living room, her voice coming nearer when she spoke. She entered the kitchen and continued. "Cooking. The only thing that I could do better than him, and what does he do? He learns it and brings it to perfection."

Edward laughed and closed Bella in his arms. "I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to upset you." –he turned to Chloe, who still looked confused from Edward and Bella to my full plate– "When Bella and I first met –that was about two years ago– she still had been human and I wanted to help her, so I decided to learn cooking. It was more difficult than I have imagined. I really got on Bella's father's nerves." He laughed.

I chuckled. Yeah… I could imagine Edward in the Swan's little kitchen, using Charlie as his taster to not poison Bella later. Well, he'd obviously managed it. I shovelled a big piece of stake into my mouth.

I almost choked on it when Edward suddenly said in an anxious tone, "Chloe? Are you all right?"

I jumped to my feet and rushed around the table to her side. "Chloe?" I asked alarmed, putting my hands on her small shoulders. "What's wrong, angel? Are you hurt?"

She wrapped her thin arms around my waist, hiding her face in my chest. "N-no… I'm… fine…"

A bad liar. But what else would you expect from an angel?

* * *

_The thing with the "doused poodle" is a German saying ^^ I didn't know sth similar in English… please tell me if you know! ^^ thx!_

_-Mulan-_


	20. Chapter 19

**Chloe –Angel and Bride–**

My body reacted like it had always done for the last one hundred seventy years when I heard the words.

"_She still had been human."_

Although I knew it already the words hit me like a bolt; slowly spreading in my body, from hair tips to the tiptoes. Intruding in me like an ice cold knife, cutting me slowly, accurately, didn't sparing the tiniest part of me.

"_When Bella and I first met, she still had been human."_

And now, they were still together. Everything worked out for them.

Bella and Edward – the living fairytale.

When you love someone; when your heart feels like breaking apart and the air around you freezes each time when the one you love isn't at your side. When he's the sun that never goes down and gives you warmth and life with a single look. When you _truly _love someone… then you will wish that stories like "Cinderella", "Snow White" or "Sleeping Beauty" are based upon real events.

I knew these feelings and wishes. And I knew that life wasn't a fairytale. There was no kind narrator who tells you at the end _"…and they lived happily ever after"_.

Fairytales, myths, legends – all beautiful stories for knitting grandmothers to tell their little innocent grandchildren. Just to let them grow up and discover that _"happy ending"_ was a foreign vocable in real life.

Love isn't a sun that will warm you everyday for sure. Love is an aurora- it comes and dazzles you with its beauty, makes dependant on it like it is with drugs. And then, suddenly, before you know what is happening, it is gone, like a silent shadow it will vanish, leaving pain as the only prove for its presence. An aurora – coming suddenly, leaving suddenly; no hello, no goodbye. Just appearing and disappearing, without a warning, without reappearance. Only breaking the hope and promises it had whispered into your ear. No forever, no eternity, no fairytale… only pain…

Why? _Why? WHY?!_

"Chloe?" someone called me from far away. "Are you all right?"

"_Chloe?!_"

Hot hands gripped my shoulders, pulling me out of my ocean of bitterness and agony. I blinked and saw a worried Seth in front of me. "What's wrong angel? Are you hurt?"

I couldn't respond immediately, the pain was still too strong. It pinched my chest, pressing the oxygen out of my lungs. I felt so unbelievable small and weak, as if I would collapse any moment.

I didn't know where I got the strength to move my arms. Perhaps it was my instinct of self preservation that urged my body to do something for its survival. My arms wrapped themselves around his torso, my face pressed on his hot chest.

"N… no… I'm… f-fine…" I managed to stammer.

He lifted me on his arms and carried me to a chair. When he tried to put me down my arms hugged me automatically closer to him, refusing to let go.

"No! Don't leave," I heard myself pleading. My voice was a few octaves too high. "Please, don't leave. _Please_..."

I felt his strong arms pulling me back to his body, stroking my head and back. "Shh… I won't leave you. I'll _never _leave you. Promise."

I winced when I finally noticed the words that just slipped from my lips and his answering words. They were so familiar to me and memories they woke up were as sweet and dreamlike as they were bitter and killing.

Although my brain told me to stop, although my mind insulted me for my weakness I pressed myself harder to him. He sat down and placed me on his lap, closing me in his warm arms, stroking my hair, my back, my face; calming me down. I closer my eyes and leaned in his inviting chest.

"Don't leave," I whispered from time to time, my voice still too high and hoarse. "Please stay…"

"I'm so sorry Chloe," I heard Edward apologize between my sobs. "I should've know better… I shouldn't have said that…"

"Don't leave… please don't leave…"

"It's fine Edward," Seth whispered, rocking us back and forth. "I think I can handle it."

The sound of silent steps filled the room, becoming more and more quiet and distant.

"Don't leave… please don't leave… please don't leave… _please_…"

"Shh… don't be afraid," Seth whispered back after the steps' sound disappeared. "I'm here angel… I'm here…"

I calmed down again at the sound of the new word. _"Angel"_, nobody had ever called me like that before.

"Why?" I asked quietly after a few seconds of perfect silence that was only disturbed by our breathing and his regular heart-beat.

"Hmm? What'd you mean angel?" he asked, obviously irritated.

"That," I said, tipping on his nose. I managed a weak smile. He blinked. I could almost see a big question mark on his face. "Why do you call me 'angel'?"

He blushed and his eyes wandered from my face to my hair. The red shade looked so lovely on his cheeks. "'Cause you're one," he explained, playing with a lock of my hair. "When I saw you, the first word that came to my mind was '_angel'_."

Now it was my turn to blink in astonishment. He compared me with an angel? _Me_, a… a… _vampire_?

"Ha… ha… Chloe the angel… that one was good Seth." I laughed weakly.

He looked back at my face; his beautiful dark eyes were totally serious. "That wasn't a joke."

I stared back confused. "Huh?"

"You _are_ an angel Chloe," he said slowly, emphasizing each single word, probably afraid that my brain was still not working correctly.

I shook my head, smiling half heartedly. "You're kidding. I mean, if I'm an angel then, what are you?"

He grinned. "Your servant."

"Definitely not," I disagreed, laughing. "If I'm an angel you're at least a saint."

He laughed. "Not the slightest."

I felt something warm pulling my sleeve. "What am I?" Renesmee asked when I turned around to face her.

I smiled. "You? You're the cutest angel that the Lord has ever created."

She smiled a sweet smile that probably would have even made an angel jealous.

"Yap," Seth agreed. "And you're second." He stroked my cheek gently with his big palm.

"No," I corrected, still smiling. "Second is Bella, together with Alice, Rosalie and Esme."

He narrowed his eyes theatrically. "An angel shouldn't question a saint's words."

"I thought you would be far away from that," I teased.

"And I think that you're demanding for punishment," he said in a threatening tone. His face so near to mine that I could feel his hot breath on my nose.

"Am I?" I asked innocently.

He nodded, grinning. "Obviously."

"Should I be afraid?"

"Horrified."

I giggled. "I'm begging you for mercy my Lord."

"Too late," he said in a dark voice, bending down towards me. "Angel," he added before his lips crushed to mine.

I opened my mouth with a sigh, when his tongue licked my lips softly, allowing him to enter. He kissed me urgently, as if he needed this to survive like I did. I kissed him back, my hands sliding up to his neck, pulling him closer to me.

"Chloe," he sighed in the brief moment when his lips left mine to gasp for air.

"_This is wrong,"_ a voice in me said. _"You're not the right one. He's a completely pure soul. He has deserved someone better than you."_

"_I know,"_ I replied, pulling myself closer to him again. _"But I can't stop… I _need_ him…"_

"Ay, not in front of a child!" someone complained. The voice seemed to come from far away.

"Shut up Emmett." I noticed Edward's voice. He sounded amused. "With best regards from Seth."

Several voices laughed in response. But I didn't care. The only thing that mattered at this moment was that my _"saint"_ and I were together.

His lips left mine to kiss down my jaw, tracing down my neck, to my collar-bone and back to my lips again. One of his hands left my hair to draw down a line to my waist. I gasped when I felt his burning hand beneath my t-shirt, stroking my ice cold skin.

I moaned.

"Woa, woa! Hey! Not in the _kitchen_!" I heard Emmet laughing.

What was he talking about? I couldn't make any sense out of his words. The only thing I knew now was that Seth was touching me… and I loved it…

I pulled myself closer.

"Where are you planning to go?" I heard Bella ask in a sceptical tone.

"Hey, c'mon," Emmett defended himself, still laughing. "They'll smash Esme's beloved dinning table."

"Why do I have the feeling that you're only using my table as an excuse?" Esme's velvet voice asked.

"Trust your feeling Esme", Edward commented.

"Give them some privacy Emmett," Carlisle said as calm as ever. "The table will survive."

"Hmm… I wouldn't be so sure," Alice interjected. "I can't see it, but my intuition tells me that it won't be the table we all know any longer."

Rosalie giggled. "I still can't believe it. – A vampire-girl and a wolf-puppy. _Now_ I've seen everything, I guess."

Suddenly there was a sound at the front door.

"Hey guys," a cheerful voice greeted.

"Good evening Jacob, Quil, Embry," Carlisle said in his usual friendly tone.

I felt Seth wince, but he didn't stop kissing me. Instead, he pressed me harder to him and his lips became more urgent.

"Where's Seth?" I heard Jacob ask, a hint of humour in his voice.

"In the kitchen," Edward answered matter-of-factly.

"Kitchen huh?" The humour in Jacob's voice was stronger now. "Le'me guess. He's accompanied by a tiny honey-haired vampire-girl, and the two of them are _very_ busy with dinner at the moment, correct?"

"Exactly!" Emmett approved between his snickers.

"A hearty meal!" a foreigner said and burst into laughter like Emmett did.

We broke apart, leaving an inch or two between us, gasping for air and looking into each others eyes. A warm smile filled his face and he kissed me on my forehead.

I rubbed my face against his chest, closed my eyes and sighed.

I heard a knock on the door, but I didn't look up. The knocker coughed. "Excuse me, please. May I disturb you far a second?" I noticed that it was Jacob.

"No." Seth's answer was cold and decided.

Jacob chuckled. "May I ask the lady whether I can come in or not?"

A low threatening sound came from Seth's chest; he was growling. "Why?"

"'Cause I know you _very_ well, Seth," Jacob answered in a fresh tone. I imagined how his mouth stretched to a smug grin. "Chloe?"

I sighed and opened my eyes reluctantly. "Hello Jacob."

"Evening Miss," he greeted back, his eyes shining with humour. "See kid. This is how you greet an older person. Chloe, you've to teach this little pup manners."

Seth's eyes narrowed. "What'd you want, Mr. Alpha, Sir?" he hissed between his teeth.

He shrugged, still grinning smugly. "Nothing special-"

"It's always _nothing special_," Seth cut him off. "And in the end _nothing _turns out to a total mess."

"Embry and Quil wanted to meet your _angel_," Jacob continued as if Seth hadn't spoken at all and blinked at me.

Seth hugged me closer to him.

"C'mon Seth, we don't bite," the foreign voice sounded again and a tall dark-skinned boy stepped behind Jacob, peaking around his big shoulder. He smiled like a little boy that had discovered a great present under the Christmas tree when he saw me.

"Hi. I'm Quil. You must be Seth's little angel Chloe."

I felt like blushing. "Y-yes," I admitted shyly. Why were they all calling me _"angel"_?

"Hmm…" Quil mused, scanning me from head to feet theatrically slowly. "I've to admit, you've a nice taste Seth."

Seth blushed instead of me. "Thanks," he said, obviously embarrassed, playing with a lock of my hair.

"Hey Embry!" the boy named Quil called. I wondered why his parents had given him this strange name. "Come and have a look at Seth's bride."

"Quil!" Seth complained, the red in his face became stronger.

Shy as I was, I hid my face in his chest, swallowing hard. Did he really just say _"bride"?!_

Steps came nearer, slowly, hesitantly, together with the sound of a new heart-beat. It sounded fast and nervous.

"And?" Quil asked, stretching this simple word enormously long. "What'd you say?"

I turned around curiously and looked into the eyes of a very tall boy with dark skin. It seemed that all shape-shifters looked like that. The three of them and Seth were bonded by a deep friendship that time had already turned to unbreakable. I felt happy for Seth to have such great friends.

The new guy stared at me with big eyes, curious and careful at the same time. His thick brows were knit in concentration, as if he was deciding what he should think about the scene in front of him.

"What shall I say?" he finally replied, a smile playing around the corners of his lips, his eyes wandering from me to Seth and back.

Quil shrugged and grinned. "Dunno. Maybe, congrats Seth and, will you elect me instead of Jake as your groomsman?"

Seth jumped and a undefinable sound escaped through my lips.

Jacob laughed. "Keep dreaming Quil. We all know that Seth will chose me, his honourable Alpha. Right kid?"

I looked up at his face. It was as red as a tomato.

"Stop. It," he hissed between his teeth. "_Now._"

The three boys burst into laughter, accompanied by the audience in the living room.

"I wanna be bridesmaid!" Alice demanded.

I winced. Could she already see me and Seth at the… –I swallowed– … _altar_?

Seth bit his lip. "You can't see Alice," he said sullenly. "Not as long as you all consider me as her fiancé."

Alice appeared out of nowhere in front of us, tipping on her forehead. "Intuition," she announced, huge grin decorated her face.

Seth pressed his lips together and hugged me closer to him again, as if he wanted to protect me from all those crazy people.

"What did you mean?" I asked irritated.

He turned his whole attention to me instantly. "What's wrong angel?"

I heard the boys at the door chuckling but ignored them. I looked at Alice who was still grinning.

"What did you mean by Alice can't see as long as you're… involved?" I wondered, avoiding the terrifying word "fiancé".

Alice sighed and the grin wandered from her face to Seth's.

"'Cause she can't see me," he explained; a hint of triumph in his voice. "She just can see vampires and humans. And because you're with me he can't see you, either."

Alice's eyes narrowed slightly. "No need to burst into gloating," she said, her soprano high voice gained a threatening edge. "As I said, I still have my intuition. And I can guarantee you that it has never disappointed me. Not _once_."

Seth raised an eyebrow and pointed with his chin at the wooden dinning table.

Alice's eyes narrowed again and she leaned dangerously close towards Seth's smug grin.

"There's something on this earth that you call _'joke'_," she breathed, stressing extremely the "k". Then she gripped my hand without a warning, pulling me out of Seth's warm embrace.

"A-Alice?" I asked nervously. I had a bad feeling somehow. "Where are you going?"

"_We_," she corrected, dragging me towards the stairs. She still sounded upset. "are going to set plans for your wedding."

* * *

_Yeah... I know... the beginning is really depressing... -.- it's because I was in a low mood too... 'cause the twilight-movie is already out... in the US! and not here in god damned Germany!!! . This really sucks! *pout* I still have to wait two entire months! T.T - I WANT JUSTICE!!!_

_oh... but please don't hold back yourselves from reviewing because of my terrible mood... maybe it will become better when you review! ...MAYBE... ;)_

_-Mulan-_


	21. Chapter 20

**Seth –Another Nightmare–**

I jumped to my feet.

She wasn't serious. She _couldn't_ be serious.

I walked pass my laughing buddies. Jake and Embry had both tears in their eyes and Quil had problems with breathing.

Chloe was standing in front of the stairs, her eyes opened wide in shock. Alice pulled at her arm, trying to force her upstairs, but Chloe stood frozen, refusing to move an inch.

"Alice," I hissed under my breath and rushed to Chloe's side.

But before I could reach her Bella was already standing at the stairs, blocking Alice's way.

"Alice," she said slowly, putting threat into each single word. "I'm not sure whether you know, but last time I checked forced marriage was forbidden in all fifty states."

"Then go and check again," Alice suggested, smiling innocently now.

Bella raised one eyebrow. "I think there's no need to."

"Chloe?" I asked anxiously, putting my hands on her shoulders again.

She freed her hand from Alice's grip and spun around to lock her arms around my waist. Her eyes were still torn open in shock, her breath came intermittently. I stroked her back to calm her. "Shh… Don't worry. I'll not allow Alice to torture you."

The tiny girl turned towards me, her little fists at her waist. She pouted. "I'm not monster," she repeated her words from this afternoon. The whole house laughed in response again.

Chloe relaxed in my arms. She giggled. Her cool breath my chest, tempting me to press my lips on hers so I could inhale her beautiful aroma again. But then I remembered the audience around us and forced the desire back.

Jasper stepped behind Alice, putting calmingly a hand on her small shoulder. I wondered whether he was using his special gift to make his love relax. If yes it wasn't very effective on Alice.

"Always teasing the small ones," she snorted.

Chloe stopped giggling and turned around to look at Alice apologetically. "I'm sorry Alice. Please don't be mad."

My bones felt like melting. She was such a beautiful person. How could she doubt in herself being an angel."

Alice sighed. "It's not _your_ fault." She threw a meaningful glance at me.

I bit my lip. Oops. I had teased her too much today. "Sorry Alice," I said sheepishly. "But… see, it's too early to think 'bout something like _wedding_, isn't it?" –Chloe winced in my arms at the sound of the _"w-word"_ and I hugged her instinctively closer– "Besides, I'm still a minor."

Alice shrugged, smiling again. "It's never too early to think about these things."

I grimaced. "Alice, I'm still sixteen. Don't you think you're overdoing it?"

"You're what?" Chloe replied instead of Alice and I looked down at her worried.

"Is anything wrong angel?"

She ignored my question. I doubted that she'd even heard it. "You're just sixteen?" She blinked in surprise.

I blinked back. "Er… yes… is this bad?"

"No," she said slowly. It sounded more like a question than like an answer. "It's just… well… you're so… _huge_."

I chuckled, relieved that she was back to her usual innocent being again. "It's a wer-… I mean, shape-shifter thing."

She nodded slowly, letting the information sink in her beautiful head. "Yeah… I've guessed that." She looked up at me again, watching my face concentrated. Then, after a few seconds, she smiled. She looked somehow pleased. "Yes, I can see the childish features in your face now. Why didn't I notice them immediately?"

I smiled and bended down to kiss her forehead. "You've also some _childish features_ baby," I whispered in her ear. She gasped and I knew that her cheeks would have turned to a delicate red if they had been capable of.

"Well… technically… I'm still sixteen, too," she admitted shyly.

I leaned back to look into her beautiful dark-red eyes in astonishment. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yes. Why'd you ask?"

"Erm… well… I thought you'd be younger… 'cause you're so… _small_."

She laughed her bell-like laughter. "Height doesn't have to mean anything."

"I agree with that," Alice said in her usual cheerful tone.

'Certainly,' I thought. She was the best prove for this statement.

"Well, but being tall isn't bad, either," Jake objected, patting Nessie's head.

The little girl pouted. "I'm still growing," she interjected, her little fists at her small waist. "I'm going to be as tall as Jacob is one day. Watch me."

He laughed. "Sure you'll. Bet you'll even overtake me."

"And therefore," Bella said, clapping her hands. "You need to go to bed early sweetheart."

Her daughter blinked her big chocolate eyes innocently and bade a heartbreaking pout.

Bella smiled. "You know this doesn't work on me."

The pout disappeared from one moment to another, leaving a disappointed sigh back. "Okay Mommy," she obeyed reluctantly and gave Jake's cheek a good night kiss on her tiptoes.

"Have a nice dream, Ness," he said when she went to her mother's side.

"Alice," Bella called when she and Nessie were already at the kitchen's door, her voice low and threatening.

"I won't lay a hand on her," Alice guarantied with a suspicious grin on her face.

Bella raised one eyebrow. "Good. Rose will keep an eye on you."

Rosalie giggled. "Don't worry Bella. I'll not let her escape out of my sight," she promised, pointing with her forefinger and her middle finger on her eyes and then on Alice's.

Bella nodded pleased. "I'm counting on you, Rose."

Alice crossed her thin arms in front of her chest and snorted. Jasper put both hands on her shoulders to calm her.

"Sorry Alice," Chloe whispered.

Alice made an "Hmpf" in response.

"Oh well. I'm sure you'll have plenty of chances to play with Seth's angel, Shortie," Jake encouraged her. Then he turned to Chloe, grinning. "Chloe isn't going to leave us so quickly, is she?"

I looked down at her, holding my breath. She wouldn't leave, would she? She would stay here, at my side, forever… or not?

She bit her lip, frowning in concentration.

"_This isn't her home,"_ a nasty voice in me said. _"She doesn't really belong to the Cullens. Haven't you noticed already? She's a free spirit; like a bird. She'll fly away and leave you behind."_

"Don't go," I whispered hoarsely.

Her head snapped up to stare at me with her big dark-red eyes. "I… I think I'll stay a bit longer… if it doesn't bother you," she whispered, looking down at her feet.

"Of course not honey." Esme stepped behind her, stroking gently her head. A warm smile filled her face. "We'd love you staying."

"Our home is also your home," Carlisle agreed.

She smiled back shyly. "Thank you."

"Speaking 'bout home," Jake suddenly said, looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Is Billy missing you already?" I replied when I recognized that he wanted me to say something.

He chuckled. "I bet he's. Can't wait to have his insubordinate son back, I guess. But beside me there's someone else here who's awaited at home." He grinned meaningfully at me.

"Oh right. How could I forget?" I continued to act the unknowing one. "Quil should be home now. Sleep is very important for boys in his age."

"Look who's talking." Quil laughed.

Jake sighed; he'd enough of this game. "Seth. Are you just acting or are you actually so stupid?"

"What'd you mean?" I asked as innocent as I could. I felt Chloe's head spinning around, looking from me to Jacob and back.

"Today's –well _was_– Monday," he continued. "But you didn't go to school."

"Uh! Bad boy." Quil and Embry laughed.

I bit my lip. Why the hell did I feel guilty? "And why should you care?"

Jake grinned smugly. Damn. How I hated him doing that. Every time when he grinned like that I would obey him in the end.

"I'm your honourable Alpha," he joked. "It's my duty to make sure that you go to school in order to learn for your life."

I couldn't hold back a grin this time. "You know you just made my mom jobless?"

He shrugged. "I'll keep her as my secretary."

Something cold touched me suddenly, but I didn't move away. I knew it was Chloe stroking my cheek. "You should go," she said in her angel-voice. "School is important. And your friends there are missing you for sure."

"Yeah, especially Mrs. Goff," Quil roared.

I grimaced.

Jake went to the door. He opened it wide and waved towards the dark night. "After you Seth."

I sighed and kissed Chloe on her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow angel."

"Sure." She smiled, but I swear I saw a hint of sadness in her eyes. "Good night."

I smiled back. "Thanks. You too." And then I bended down to touch her sweet lips with mine.

"_This _is entertainment." Quil laughed.

Jake joined him. "This's nothing compared to the show I saw this afternoon."

The other of our little audience chuckled discreetly. Someone coughed –probably Carlisle or Edward– and we broke apart.

"Good night," Chloe repeated shyly.

"See you tomorrow," I said, before Quil and Embry gripped my arms and dragged me outside, both shaking with silent laughter.

It was dark outside. The moon was becoming smaller again.

They had come with Jake's Rabbit. I was really surprised to see it; I couldn't remember the sound of an engine before. But I guess, I'd been busy with other things at that moment…

"So," Quil started when we were already sitting in the car and speeding down the highway to La Push. Embry pressed his lips together next to me, fighting a grin.

I ignored them.

"So, how is it Seth?" Quil went on gouging when I didn't react.

I kept staring out of the window stubbornly.

"Oh c'mon Seth," Quil begged between his snickers. "Don't be such a kill-joy. How is it? –Kissing a vampire girl?"

It was totally silent in the car; I had the feeling that even the engine was quieter now.

I swallowed. "Nice," I pressed out between my teeth.

The three of them exploded.

"_Nice!_" Quil roared. "It looked more than _'nice'_!"

"Indeed," Embry agreed, shaking with laughter.

Jake had to force himself to keep his eyes on the road.

They continued teasing me for the rest of the drive so it felt like entering heaven when we passed La Push's place name sign. They dropped me in front of my house. The lights were on. The curtain of a living room's window swung when someone quickly hid himself –or in this case _herself_– when she saw me getting out of the car.

"Oh, and Seth," Jake called out of the window. "Leah's home."

The engine revved and the three of them sped away, leaving me behind, frozen.

He had said "_Leah_'shome". He hadn't said "_Your sister_'s home". So, maybe, this _"Leah"_ wasn't my _sister_ Leah and…

I sighed. This was pathetic.

'Don't be a coward,' I told myself. 'She's your sister, and Mom's there, too. So what could happen?'

I swallowed. The word _"everything"_ jumped to my mind.

'Okay Seth. Everything'll work out,' I assured myself. 'Leah'll be good for sure, otherwise Jake wouldn't just have dropped me here, right?' –I shock my head– 'No, he wouldn't! He's an absolute reliable friend; annoying, but a hundred percent reliable. So there's no need to worry… right?'

I sighed. _I_ was pathetic.

I forced my feet to take me to the house. I inhaled deeply before I knocked.

Mom got the door for me. "You're late," she said reproachfully.

"Sorry Mom," I apologized sheepishly and came in. I looked around. Everything was still on its place; no broken tables or cupboards.

"You do know that you've to go to school tomorrow?" she continued in an angry tone.

I was surprised. She sounded pretty normal. I'd expected her being more… more _melancholically_. "Umm… yeah, Jake reminded me on that."

"As the first Quileute's' student on Forks High you ought to study hard," she went on sermonizing from the kitchen.

"Yes Mom." I managed to not role my eyes; she'd told me this again and again. _Mothers!_

"Remember. You've made it to Forks High because of your good grades. So you should know the importance of all this." She placed three plates on the table.

I swallowed. "Sure sure."

"Don't just say 'sure sure' to me, young man." She threw a meaningful glance at me.

"Sure sure." I wasn't listening to her anymore. My whole attention belonged to the _three_ plates now.

She sighed like an elephant-mother and put a giant portion of lasagne on the table. The old wood protested under the weight with a loud creaking sound.

"Sit down, Seth," Mom told me. The she called "Leah!" and I jumped in my seat.

Steps came down the stairs and Leah appeared in the door.

I swallowed and clenched my hands to the chair. "H-hi sis," I greeted her carefully.

She narrowed her eyes in response.

"Enjoy your meal," Mom said when she shovelled a mountain of steaming lasagne on our plates; ignoring the tension in the room.

Leah sat down, her eyes not leaving mine once. She reminded me on a dangerous carnivore, waiting for the right moment to attack.

I bit my lip and stared down at my hands under the table.

"Seth, aren't you hungry?" Mom asked when I didn't touch my meal.

I saw an edge of Leah's mouth twitching slightly upwards.

"Umm… not really."

Leah made a sneering sound between two bites.

"I already ate something at the Cullens."

The chair made a loud scratching sound on the floor when Leah got up. She went to the sink, dropping a buckled fork in it. Without a word, she sat down again; continue eating with a new fork. Mom had ignored the whole scene.

_Me and my damn big gap! _I felt like punching myself for this. I finally decided to eat. That way my mouth would be too busy to say any trash again.

We finished dinner in silence. Mom didn't start to tidy up immediately like she always did. Instead, she made herself a cup of tea and sat quietly at the table with us. It felt like the days after Dad had died. But now tension had displaced the sadness in the room. It was as if you could cut the tension in the room with a knife. I wished Jasper'd be here.

Mom cleared her throat, cutting thee dead silence. Leah narrowed her eyes. "Fine," she hissed between her teeth.

I swallowed and clenched my hands the chair again. I bet there'd be marks of my fingers later.

Leah leaned back in her chair, staring at me with sparkling eyes. "I'm not doing this on my free will," she started in an annoyed tone. "_They_ – that means our great Alphas and the elders– are forcing me to." She paused.

The tealeaves in Mom's cup circled in the hot water, counting the seconds together with the clock on the wall. I stopped breathing.

Then –after what seemed like an eternity– Leah spoke again. "I won't touch that new one."

I exhaled in relief. "Thank-"

"But," she cut me off sharply. "But if she ever crosses the border. And with _'border'_ I don't simply mean the border to our land. If she ever lays a tooth on a human; if she ever _think_ 'bout it – _I_'llbe there to stop her. Remember that, little brother."

She got up, put her plate in the sink and vanished through the front door into the night.

Mom took her nervously a draft from her tea and burned her tongue. "It's late," she managed to say on her way to the sink. "You should go to bed."

I didn't respond. I just got up and went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and took a shower in a trance-like condition. Later I couldn't even remember whether I'd used any toothpaste or shampoo at all.

I fell asleep amazingly quickly. It had been an eventful day and I was probably exhausted.

I had yelled at my wolf-buddies including my sister; I had confessed my love to my angel; I had had my first kiss…

And with the last thought I drifted to a strange dream…

It was dark again. But this time a blood red full moon was shining above me.

"_Ah!_"

I recognized the bell-like voice immediately. "_Chloe!_" I started to run towards the direction where her voice came from.

A white point at the horizon grew bigger and bigger with each step I took. And then I could see what that white point was.

I froze.

A giant silvery wolf was standing in front of her. She was lying at his monstrous paws, her face. The wolf growled and then –like a silver bullet– its razor-sharp teeth shot to her small body.

"_AH!_" she screamed when it bit her.

"_No! Chloe!_"

My eyes flashed open.

'_She's save. She's save. Leah promised. She's save!_ I reminded myself.

"_Riiiiiing!" _My alarm squeaked in order to wake me up.

"You're doing a very bad job," I muttered and turned it off. Then I sighed and got up.

Jake drove me to school like he always did since Leah refused to do this job because "the fetidness" was making her want to throw out last weeks lunch.

"Have fun!" he cheered and punched on the horn. His good mood was somehow suspicious. "Make us to be proud of you, kid!"

I grimaced. I headed to my first class. For a second I thought that I saw a pitch-black Mercedes leaving the parking-lot, but I must've imagined it. What would anyone of the Cullens do here anyway?

I entered the little classroom and sat at my usual seat in the back. I was sitting in the each class due to my height.

"Hello, Seth," Lily Beagle greeted me with a smile. She was sitting in the row in front of me.

"Hi, Lily," I said and took my books out with a sigh, spreading them across the entire table.

I always had a table for my own 'cause the other students didn't dare to sit next to me. Who knows why? Maybe their instinct of self preservation told them that I was kind of dangerous, or maybe it was just inhuman height that frightened them.

"Where were you yesterday?" Lily asked curiously.

"I… er… was sick," I answered. "Caught a cold on the weekend." I coughed as a proof.

"Oh." She seemed to believe me. Wow.

"_¡__a__callar__! ¡__buenos__días__, la clase,"_ Mrs. Goff called and Lily turned to the front again, smiling at me a last time.

I yawned.

"_Bien,_" she continued in fluent Spanish. I barely understood a word. With a sigh I lied my head on the table. "_Please open your books at page- And who are you?_"

"_Perdón, __señora__, for interrupting your lesson."_

My head snapped up and I was completely awake at once.

No matter in which language – I'd always recognize this angel-like voice.

* * *

__

_omg... this chap. was LONG~~! I have written 7 full papers on BOTH sides! *hand hurts T.T* that's why it took so long to update it... besides I have to write so many other things... *dying* I hope you like this chap. that's written by a pathetic auther like me... ^^_

_please review!! ^o^_

_-Mulan-_

_**ATTENTION!!!: I don't live in the US as you know ^^ so I don't know how a US-student's timetable looks like... could anyone of you tell me how many lessons you have a day??? thx!!! ^^**_


	22. Chapter 21

**Chloe –At school–**

"Go to school?" I asked surprised when Edward made me this offer.

"Oh, this would be lovely," Esme encouraged me.

"Yes, and you could avoid Alice this way," Rosalie teased.

Alice threw an offended glance at her.

"Yeah, and you could see Seth this way more often, too," Emmett said, grinning hugely.

I felt like blushing.

Well, they were right. If I really planned to stay here longer, I needed an official reason for the public, too. I couldn't hide in the house all the time. Besides, I hadn't attended school for more than one and a half century and it sounded unusually tempting. And of course there was Seth…

"But… what about all the humans?" I interjected.

Edward nodded. "Yes, I know this is going to be difficult at the beginning. But it's also a very good way to train your self-control. If you prepare yourself properly there won't be any problems, I think."

"And my eyes?" I asked.

"That's no problem," Alice assured me. "We've an entire cupboard full of colored contacts. Just tell me which color you prefer."

"And who would I be? I mean, we need a story for the public, don't we?" I threw in the nest question.

"That's the easiest part," Carlisle told me. "Emmett and Jasper fake all papers you need and I could introduce my niece – Chloe Cullen – to the director tomorrow morning. Then you can start school immediately."

"And books?"

"You can have our old ones."

"And how should I get there?"

"One of us can drive you."

"And… and…" I continued but I couldn't find anything that would say something against this plan anymore. "Wow," I breathed.

"Sure," Alice laughed. She looked pleased. Could she already see me sitting in a classroom?

"What do you think, honey?" Esme asked friendly.

"I-" I started, but I was cut off by a sound at the door.

"I'm back again," Jacob announced when he entered the room. "So, did I get it correctly?" He was grinning at me. "You're going to be Seth's new classmate?"

"Umm… I guess, yes."

"Cool!" He laughed. I guessed, he was imagining Seth's face, when he would find out.

Edward approved my thought with a nod and an amused smile.

So we all went to set preparations for my first day at school. Emmett and Jasper went upstairs to Carlisle's office to fake all the documents. Esme and Rosalie took me out on a hunting trip. When we came back the two boys had already finished their job. They were sitting together with the rest of the family and Jacob in the living-room. They looked all very serious.

"Chloe!" Alice danced to my side and pulled me with Rosalie upstairs to get the contacts, before I could wonder about the sudden tension among the others.

"Which eye color did you have as a human?" Alice asked.

"Green," I answered simply.

"Light or dark?" She pulled a drawer out of the cupboard. It was filled with contacts in all shades in green.

"_The green of your eyes is beautiful. It looks so natural. Like clover," his_ voice echoed in my head.

"Chloe?" Rosalie me slightly and I woke up from my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Are you all right?" she asked concerned.

"Umm… y-yes, I'm fine. Er, dark-green, Alice," I changed the subject quickly.

She, too, was eyeing me anxiously. "Dark-green," she repeated and picked two pairs of contacts out of the drawer without looking at it.

"Thank you," I said and took them. "Do I need to change them in between times?"

"Yes, once. Maybe before lunch," Alice told me. "Just go to the washroom. You need to act as if you'd go to the toilet anyway."

I nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She was smiling again.

"Don't worry, Chloe. They don't bite," Jasper assured me and Carlisle turned into the school's parking-lot.

"I know… but _I _might do," I stammered, playing nervously with the zipper from my jacket.

He laughed. "I'm sure you won't."

"Are you?"

Renesmee put a warm hand on my restless ones and stroke my cheek with her other hand. _"All will be fine_," she told me and the image of the two of us sitting next to each other in a classroom appeared in front of my eyes.

I smiled. "Yeah, that would be great."

She smiled back.

"Everything will work out, Chloe. You'll see," Carlisle promised me and got out of the car.

"Relax, Chloe," Jasper told me and a wave of calmness filled the car and I relaxed.

Nessie pulled at my hand. "Come."

I inhaled deeply and followed them out of the car.

Outside, where a slight breeze was blowing, the scent of human blood was easy to handle. I was relieved and a little bit proud of myself about this. But then we entered the warm building.

Jasper put a hand on my shoulder to calm me. "Hold your breath if it becomes too hard," he whispered, too low for the red-haired secretary to hear.

"Oh," she gasped when she saw us. "Good morning, Dr. Cullen."

"Good morning, Mrs. Cope," Carlisle greeted her with a gentle smile.

The woman's heart skipped a beat.

I hold my breath and tried to not listen to the blood pulsing through her veins.

"H-how my I help you?"

"Mrs. Cope, my I introduce my niece Chloe to you?" Carlisle said politely and pointed at me.

I stepped next to him and smiled shyly; keeping my mouth shut to not expose my razor-sharp teeth. "Hello," I greeted her quietly.

She blinked dazzled and her heart skipped a beat again. "Oh, er… nice to meet you, Miss Cullen."

"Because of some private reasons she had to move to us suddenly yesterday and is going to stay in Forks for a while. So it would be good if she could attend school here."

The secretary stared at him a few seconds, her mouth hung open.

Carlisle coughed discretely.

She blinked confused. "Oh, umm… sure. Er… the documents?"

"Here you are." He handed her my faked papers. The looked absolutely authentic.

"Thank you. Please, wait a minute, I'll call Mr. Greene." She disappeared behind a door with an "Office"-sign.

As soon as she was gone, Renesmee danced behind the counter and started to pitch into the computer. She took her time because the director was on the phone and Mrs. Cope had to wait for him to finish.

Renesmee opened a file called "student's_data-1st_year" and clicked on a pdf.-file named "Clearwater-Seth". The passport photo of a dark-skinned boy appeared on the screen. Next to the photo was a list with things like "name", "birth date" and "birth place". Nessie scrolled down to his timetable.

"Do you have it, Chloe?" she checked and turned around to look at me.

I nodded and took another deep breath before two humans walked out of the office. Renesmee disappeared from the computer and reappeared at my side again, holding my hand as she had done before.

"Good morning, Dr. Cullen. Long time not seen. How are you?" a man –probably the director Mr. Greene – greeted.

Carlisle smiled. "Very fine, thank you. Mr. Greene, I'd like to introduce my niece Chloe to you."

"G-good morning, Sir," I said shyly and smiled in the same way as before.

Mr. Greene nodded. He seemed to be a tough man. He neither stared nor did his heart change its regular rhythm at the sight of so many vampires in front of him.

"So," he said, looking at "my documents" with a friendly smile. "Our school is going to be honored by another Cullen's presence?"

Carlisle smiled amused. "That's our wish."

"Well, I'm not a saint. But, I think this wish would me be no problem." –he smiled at me, I smiled back– "Mrs. Cope, would you please settle the things with Miss and Dr. Cullen? I need to go to class now."

"Sure," she said and handed a form to me. "Fill this out, please."

I took a pen and started to fill out the gapes. I knew what I had to fill in but it still felt strange to write "Cullen" as my last-name.

_Name:_ Chloe Cullen

_Sex:_Female

_Birth date:_ August-27-19XX(only the year was wrong)

_Birth place:_ San Diego ( a few thousand miles away from my real birth place)

_Guardian:_Dr. Carlisle Cullen

Etcetera, etcetera…

When I had finished, she handed me another form on which I had to choose my subject. I filled that one faster than the first. Mrs. Cope stared at me irritated. "Oh, that was… fast."

I smiled ashamed. The others had told me how to act in front of a human. Acting too fast was on the very top of the taboo-list.

"It's okay," Jasper whispered to me; again, too low for the secretary to hear "Just remember later."

I nodded.

Mrs. Cope started to type in the information from me and scanned my "passport photo" in the computer.

"So," she said after about ten minutes. "The computer will make your timetable now. I'll go and fetch the other papers you need. Erm… can I get you a cup of coffee, Dr. Cullen."

"No, thank you." Carlisle smiled and Mrs. Cope's heart skipped a beat again. Poor woman.

She nodded dazzled and disappointed behind a row of cupboard.

Renesmee took the chance and sneaked to the computer again. She stopped the automatic-ordering-function and rearranged my timetable on her own, making an exact copy of Seth's.

Before the secretary returned with a pile of papers, the little girl was already back at my side again, her face was a mask of innocence.

"Well, here's a list on which each teacher has to sign today and this is a map of our school." She handed me the two sheets of paper and I took them with a smile, paid heed to not touch her skin with my ice-cold one. "And these are some documents which you've to sign, Dr. Cullen. I think you know what they're about?"

Carlisle nodded and signed the papers. "Yes, thank you, Mrs. Cope."

"Well, what else? … Books; do you have the books already?"

I nodded and pointed at my bag.

"Good then, that's all, I guess. – Oh, you timetable." –She pressed the print-button and gave it to me– "Your first lesson is Spanish with Mrs. Goff. Er… do you prefer to wait another day or do you want to go to class now?"

"Now, if it's possible," I said, still holding my breath.

Mrs. Cope looked a little bit irritated. This wasn't the usual answer, I guess. "Oh, umm… good. Then I'll take you there, so you won't get lost."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cope, but I can take her," Jasper offered with a kind of authority in his voice that made the poor secretary hold her breath.

Carlisle saved her with a discreet cough. "So, I think it's settled than. Or is there anything we still need to do, Mrs. Cope?"

She blinked dazzled. "Er… no," she stammered.

Carlisle smiled gently. "Good. Thank you for helping us, Mrs. Cope. Good bye."

"G-good bye, Dr. Cullen."

As soon as we were outside I took a long draft of fresh air.

"You did very well, Chloe. I'm sure you won't have any problems," Carlisle encouraged me.

I sighed. "Thank you, but those were just _two_ humans."

Jasper patted my shoulder. "You'll be fine. I'll stay here and watch you, so there'll be no problems. Remember Alice. She's so confident about this that she even refused to come."

I swallowed. "You'll be just fine, I can see it. No need for me to come," she had said in her usual cheerful tone. Then her face had gained an expression which looked innocent and suspicious at the same time. "Besides, I've to set some preparations for you at home, Chloe." –She had clapped her hands in anticipation– "Oh, this's gonna be _so_ great!"

I bit my lip. She wouldn't set plans on my –I swallowed– _wedding_, would she? She was Alice after all; I believed that she was capable of doing _anything_.

"Relax, Chloe. I'm sure Alice will behave," Jasper said calmingly, reading my face.

Carlisle and Renesmee waved good bye and got in the car, leaving the now full parking-lot. The elegant black Mercedes stung out like a ruby in dirt. "Bella, Rose and Esme are with her. So there's no need for you to worry."

I nodded unsurely.

He led me to my first class. I heard a woman asking in fluent Spanish the students to silent.

"Ready?" Jasper asked softly.

I inhaled deeply and held my breath. I nodded. He knocked and opened the door without waiting for an answer.

The teacher stopped in the middle of her sentence. "_Oh, and who are you?_" she asked in Spanish, looking at us with a surprised expression.

"_Perdón, __señora__,_" I replied. "_ for interrupting your lesson._"

Someone gasped and I turned around to see him sitting in the last row. Surprise was carved on his face. I fought a giggle back. This face of his could win an award.

"_¡__buenos__días__, __señora__ Goff,_" Jasper greeted her.

"Mr. Hale?" the woman asked surprised.

"May I introduce my cousin Chloe to you? She's Carlisle's niece."

Mrs. Goff's eyes wandered back to me. "Dr. Cullen's niece?"

Jasper nodded. "Yes, she moved to Forks yesterday and will attend Forks High from today on."

"Oh," she responded with a warm smile. "_Nice to meet you,_ _señorita__ Cullen._"

I smiled back. "_Nice to meet you, too, __señora__ Goff._"

She nodded pleased and a bond of liking started to grow from her towards me.

"_Bien, next to __señor__ Clearwater is a free seat._" She waved towards Seth, who started to gather his books on his side of the table. A confused smile decorated his face.

Jasper patted my shoulder again, sending a wave of calmness to me for the last time. "Have fun, Chloe." Then he lowed his voice. "I'll be at your side instantly if you need me, okay?"

I nodded. He waved Mrs. Goff good bye and left the room. I handed her the signing-paper and walked to the back after she had handed it back to me. The other students stared at me as if I was some alien-creature. And maybe, I really was one. Before I had reached my seat next to Seth, my special gift showed me that al the boys in the room had already fallen for me. Heaven forbid…

"Hi," I said quietly and sat down, ignoring the stares on us as good as possible.

"What're you doing here?" he muttered, his eyes not leaving my face.

"Erm… attending school?" I replied unsurely.

His eyes narrowed suddenly. "Was this Jake's idea?"

I blinked in astonishment. "No, it was Edward's actually."

"I see," he said simply. He turned towards the window with an annoyed expression.

I looked down at my hands with guilt. I shouldn't have come.

"What's wrong?" he whispered; too quiet for the humans to hear.

I didn't look up; I wasn't able to see in his eyes now. "I'm sorry," I whispered back, playing with my zipper again.

"For what?"

"For coming here and annoying you."

He put a big hand on my restless ones. His warm skin calmed me down as effectively as Jasper had done before.

"I'm not annoyed 'cause of _you_," he said softly. "I'm annoyed 'cause Jake didn't tell anything 'bout this plan."

I smiled. "We wanted to surprise you."

He chuckled quietly. "Experiment succeeded."

"Obviously." I bit my lip to not laugh out aloud. His face had been _so _good…

"Are you wearing contacts?" he suddenly asked. His head was cocked to a side to see my eyes better.

"Umm… yes, Alice gave them to me. The red would be too scary for all the humans here, I suppose."

"It suits you," he commented. He sounded as if he was deep in thoughts. "Absolutely beautiful."

I looked down embarrassed. "My eyes were green when I was… human."

"Really?" He closed his eyes.

"Seth? What-"

"Shh… I'm imagining how you looked like."

Mrs. Goff explained some grammar but I barely listened to her.

Then, after a few seconds, he smiled. "Beautiful," he whispered, his eyes still closed. "So natural… like clover."

I froze.

He must have felt that, because his eyes flashed open immediately. "Chloe?" he asked, his voice anxious. "What's wrong, angel?"

"_So natural…" his _voice echoed in my head. _"So natural… natural… tural…… Like clover… clover… lover… over… …"_

"Chloe? _Chloe!_"

The bell rang and brought me back to reality. It was abnormally quiet in the room. Then I noticed that everyone was staring at me.

"Chloe?" Seth demanded, shaking me slightly. "Are you alright?"

It took me a second to understand his words. "Umm… y-yes, I-I'm fine."

He eyes me anxiously. "Are you sure? I can take you home if you'd like to."

I saw Jasper on the other side of the window, standing about thirty yards away from me at the edge of the forest. He, too, looked worried.

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine, really."

Seth scanned me from head to feet; then he nodded. "Okay. But only if you promise to go home as soon as you feel sick again."

I nodded. "I promise."

Mrs. Goff came to me, he looked worried, too. "Do you want me to call Dr. Cullen, Chloe?"

I shook my head and tried to smile. "Thank you, Mrs. Goff. But I'm fine."

She seemed to believe me. Lying to a human was much easier than lying to a vampire or a wolf-human.

"_La clase is dismissed,_" she announced and the students got up one by one.

"You're sure you're okay?" a boy asked, smiling. "You look a bit pale. By the way, I'm Dylan Stabley."

"And I'm Alex Watson," another boy burst in.

"Nick Bender," a third boy shouted and jostled the first one playfully to a side.

More boys came, surrounding me like a bunch of tourists who had espied a rare piece of art. I took a step back and tripped in Seth's hot arms

"Leave. Her. Alone," he hissed between his teeth, glaring at the other boys as if he wanted to kill them with his stare. And somehow, I really wondered why they didn't all fall to the ground dead.

The boys froze.

Seth pulled me closer to him. "What'd you have next?"

"Er… biology."

"Then let's go." He took our bags and pulled me out of the "boys-circle", his sparkling eyes not leaving their frightened ones.

We got to class just in time. I handed the teacher Mr. Banner the sheet of paper to sign and sat next to Seth in the back again. And again, the eyes of the other students followed me with curiosity and surprise. The boys felled for me immediately. I sighed.

"Strange," I finally managed to say, ending the tense silence between us.

"What's so strange?" he asked. He still sounded upset. I guess, he had seen the boys' stares on me, too.

"I wasn't prepared for this," I explained quietly when Mr. Banner started the lesson. "The others told me that they were always avoided by the humans."

Seth made a sneering sound. "You're not like them, angel. First, they had official mates already, so no one bothered them. Well, all except of Edward. But this leads us to second. So, second – don't be offended – but, you don't really behave like an ordinary vampire does."

I cocked my head to a side and blinked. "Huh? What'd you mean?"

He smiled and tipped on my nose. "This. You're too innocent to be called a real vampire."

I smiled half-heartedly. He called a monster like me _"innocent"_.

The hours passed without one of us paying much attention to the teachers. We were talking all the time. Always too quiet for any ordinary human to hear. And in the brief moments we didn't talk, he just held my hand. His warm thumb rubbed irregular circles on the back of my icy hand. Before lunch my hand had gained an almost human temperature.

"This will take some time," I said when we left English for lunch.

"What?" he asked.

"The homework we got in English. Last time I wrote an essay was in the 1830s." I chuckled.

He looked at me irritated. "Essay?"

"Yes, didn't you listen to Mr. Mason when he told us?"

He frowned in concentration. "No, I can't remember whether I've listened to him today at all."

I laughed. "I really shouldn't have come. I'm keeping you from your duties as a student."

"Yeah, this's unforgivable," he teased. He rubbed his chin with two fingers as if he was thinking about something. "I wonder how this horrible misdemeanour should be punished." He opened the door to the cafeteria for me.

"Force me to eat this would fit, I guess." I grimaced at the smell of human food, but I had to take something. _The show must go on._

Seth laughed when he saw my face. "That'd be too hard, I s'ppose." He shovelled a mountain of spaghettis on his plate. I just took a piece of pizza and a bottle of water.

It was the same in the cafeteria as it had been in class. Everyone was staring at me. All the boys, even the ones who already had a girlfriend, started to built a bond of adoration and love to me. It looked like a bunch of drunken dogs, staggering towards me. I painted them bright pink in my imagination.

"What's so funny?" Seth asked between two bites.

I pressed my lips together and fought back the hysterical giggle that was about to burst out. "Nothing."

He shook his head, chuckling. "I already told you, angel. You're a bad liar. So let's try it again: 'What's so funny?'"

"You don't want to know," I told him truthfully. I knew his temper now, and I didn't want a show like the one in Spanish again.

"Give it a try," he encouraged.

I shook my head. "No chance."

He snorted, his eyes narrowed teasingly. "I'll make you to. I swear I will."

I laughed. "Eat before the break is over, Seth."

He ate, but he kept his eyes on my face. Reproachful – that was the word that described his expression perfectly.

I sighed. "Fine, I tell you." He grinned triumphantly. It was the same with Alice. Why could everyone make me feel guilty so easily? "The boys here…" I waved towards the other tables.

The kids had ceased staring in the mean time and were chatting now with each other.

– Chatting about _me_.

"She's pretty," a girl said to her friend. She sounded jealous. I felt like blushing.

"Yeah," the other girl agreed unimpressed. "A Cullen through and through."

"She's so _hot_," a boy form Spanish almost shouted. His name was Nick, I think.

"Yeah, but Clearwater has captured her _completely_," his friend Alex growled.

"How dare he? I mean, they don't know each other, do they?" Dylan pointed out.

"Dunno," his friends answered.

"Chloe? I assume you want to tell me a joke I missed?" Seth called me back. Either he ignored the gossip around us or he really didn't hear it.

"The boys here have… fallen… for… me," I confessed sheepishly, playing with the bottle of water.

His eyes narrowed again, but this time it wasn't playful anymore. "Who exactly?"

_U__h-oh…_ "Umm… I'll tell you if you promise to not do anything reckless," I insisted.

He nodded stiffly.

I swallowed. "All… of… them…" It sounded more like a question rather than an statement.

There was a metallic crushing sound. Seth had broken his fork.

"I told you don't want to know." I sighed and pushed my tablet to him. At least the sound hadn't been loud enough to cover the other sounds in the cafeteria. "Take all you want."

He grabbed the fork and shovelled a big portion of spaghetti in his mouth. "No, I don't regret to make you telling me this. I just don't get what's so funny 'bout it." He sounded annoyed.

I fought back a smile. I felt somehow _happy_ that he was jealous. How _odd_.

"Well, it's because of my gift," I explained. "You remember what Edward told you about it… yesterday?"

I had to pause for a second before I could name the time. Did really just twenty four hours pass since – I felt like blushing again – our first… _kiss_?

He seemed to remember this too, and blushed for me. "Er… yes. He said you see… relationships?"

I nodded. "Right. So I can _see_ that they all… fell… for me." My voice ended in a whisper at the end of the sentence.

'"What'd you see?" he asked, hiding his jealousy with curiosity.

"It's difficult to describe. I think you can compare it with colorful ribbons," I tried to explain. "Each color presents another kind of relationship. And sometimes" –I smiled– "The bonds remind me on animals."

"Animals?" he asked, surprised and amused at the same time.

"Yes. In books bad relationships are often compared to 'snakes' or 'cats and dogs'. But the good and neutral relationships are comparable to animals, too."

"And what'd you see when you see those?" He pointed at the other boys disfavoringly.

"They remind me on drunken dogs," I admitted.

"Drunken dogs?" He laughed.

"Pink drunken dogs," I added.

He burst into booming laughter. Everyone turned towards us again.

"Dang! It seems that they know each other well," Dylan growled.

"Damn," his friends agreed.

I ignored them and concentrated on one single voice. It felt so good to hear him laughing, to see him being happy. It made me feel so calm and so… _warm_. It was as if I could hold all happiness on this world in my hands in these moments.

"So," he said, wiping a tear from this eye. His cheeks got a little bit red. "Can you tell me what you see between _us_?"

I froze.

"Chloe?" His voice was concerned and worried instantly. "You… you don't need to tell me if you fell uncomfortable."

I shook my head. "No, no. It's not like that. It's just… I… I ca-"

The bell rang and I noticed that we were the last ones in the cafeteria now.

"We've to go." He got up.

I nodded and got up mechanically.

"What's you next lesson?"

"Maths."

He raised one eyebrow. "Is it possible that your timetable is very similar to mine?"

I smiled. "Maybe."

He opened the door for me. "_This_ was Jake's idea, right?"

I nodded. "How do you know?"

He shrugged. "I guess, I know him well."

"Seems so," I agreed when we entered the classroom. Mr. Varner insisted on a little introduction. I tried to make it as short as possible. The other students' eyes felt like borer on my skin.

When the class finally started I looked secretly at him. He was looking at me, too. He took my hand in his and smiled warmly.

I would tell him what I saw.

I would tell him later. – Definitely.

* * *

_woa... this is getting outta control... I wrote 19 pages... "ouch!" and I'm sick... *sob* so tired... -.- I think I'll go to bed now... hope you're all fine! ^^_

_-Mulan-_

_PS. thank you very much for helping me with the school-issue! ^^ thank you all soooooooooooo much!!! ^o^_


	23. Chapter 22

**Seth –In ****demand–**

I noticed that Chloe had some strange habits. One of those was her natural reaction to stress. Unlike other people she didn't shout around or babble senseless things like I often did. She was different. She simply froze to a beautiful sculpture. Perfectly motionless; she didn't even _blink_!

It'd be really fascinating to watch her, if there wasn't that shock in her big red-green eyes.

"Chloe, y-you don't need to tell me if you feel uncomfortable…"

_Are there any needles and fibers here? This god-damned gap here needs to be sealed in order to protect the general public!_

"No, no," she stopped my plans quickly, shaking her cute little head. "It's not like that… It's just… I-I ca-"

The bell rang and I noticed that we were alone in the big empty cafeteria.

"We've to go," I changed the subject and got up.

She nodded slowly. She seemed to be deep in thoughts.

"What's your next lesson?" I asked as casually as possible.

"Maths," she replied shortly, still deep in thoughts.

I raised an eyebrow. "Is it possible that your timetable's very similar to mine?"

"Maybe." She smiled. Distraction succeeded!

"_This_ was Jake's idea, right?" I opened the door for her.

She nodded amused. "How do you know?"

'_Cause he always has those kinds of crazy ideas. 'Cause he and the other ones love to make fun of me, "the kid". 'Cause he's my "honourable" Alpha. 'Cause he's Jake. 'Cause he's simply _himself_._

I shrugged. "I guess I know him well."

"Seems so," she agreed and we entered the classroom.

As soon as she crossed the doorstep all heads spun around towards her. You didn't need to be Edward Cullen to read the boys' lustful thoughts. I glared at them with narrowed eyes when I walked to my seat.

Chloe had to stay at the front a little longer than usual, 'cause Mr. Varner insisted on her to introduce herself to the class. I saw her froze in shock, but she gained back control of herself quickly.

"O-okay," she gave in and turned around to face 'bout twenty pairs of curious eyes.

She bit her lip. "Erm… I'm Chloe Cullen," she stared. It sounded like a question. "I'm sixteen… er… and I moved to Forks yesterday and I come from San Diego." She looked at Mr. Varner with a pleading face.

The poor man was totally helpless against that pitiful face. "Er… thank you, Miss Cullen… you may take a seat," he stammered dazzled and waved towards the only free seat in the room. –The seat next to me. Some boys groaned in response.

_Thank you God, for making me a frightening giant!_

"Thank you, Sir," Chloe said politely and rushed to my side as fast as a normal human could.

My class-mates' eyes followed her. The girls were obviously curious and some were probably looking for gossip, while the boys' faces could me described with three small letters and a single punctuation mark: "_Ugh!_"

Class started and the kids turned towards the front reluctantly. I stared at the board without seeing its content.

So she could see – I tried hard to not snort – all the boys here falling for her. – "Pink drunken dogs" as she had described them. But what did she see, when she saw _me_? Was I a pink drunken dog, too? It would fit, I'd to admit. But why didn't she just tell me then? Was she afraid of hurting my feelings?

I looked at her secretly. She seemed to be deep in thoughts again. Her thin brows were knit in concentration. Yes, perhaps she didn't want to hurt my feelings. She was an angel after all.

She peaked through her honey-like hair to look at me. It was staked to a ponytail but a few wisps escaped from the red ribbon and gave her a more natural look. Her mouth opened slightly when she saw me looking at her.

I smiled and took her small cool hand in my big burning one. She looked down as if she wanted to blush; her long eyelashes drew dark shadows on her pale cheeks. She smiled at our crossed hands.

An angel… _my_ angel… Without me ordering to, my free hand reached out to stroke her cheek…

Someone coughed. "Mr. Clearwater," my maths teacher called.

I looked up reluctantly. "Yes?"

Mr. Varner raised an eyebrow at my rude response. "Would you please solve this problem here?" He knocked on the board which was filled with numbers, letters and other hieroglyphs. Only someone who had paid attention to the lesson could understand it.

"Er…"

"Radical of 777," Chloe suddenly whispered.

"Huh?"

"X is 27.87471973, so it can be rounded to the radical of 777."

"Er… radical of 777," I answered.

Mr. Varner's eyes seemed to be about to drop out of their sockets. "Erm… that's correct. Well done, Mr. Clearwater, well done."

"Thanks," I whispered when the lesson went on.

She smiled. "No problem."

"How'd you do this?" I asked impressed. "I thought you didn't attend school since 1830."

"1836," she corrected giggling. "I guess being a vampire has advantages." She pointed at a sheet of paper in Mr. Varner's hands. Light shined through the thin material and made it almost transparent, revealing the exercise's answer in Mr. Varner's scrawly handwriting.

I chuckled. "Certainly."

"Miss Cullen," Mr. Varner called and waved her to the board with an expectant smile. "Would you please do exercise number five in the book?"

She got up with a "Yes, Sir" and walked to the board with her book.

Uh-oh. This time there weren't any answers on a thin sheet of paper, just the answer-book which was safely in Mr. Varner's hands. My poor angel!

She took a piece of chalk and started to write after taking one short look in her book. Her elegant handwriting filled the just wiped board. She wrote fast and without any hesitation. When she'd finished she underlined the result tidily and turned towards Mr. Varner. The man's eyes looked like table tennis balls. Someone murmured a "cool".

"Erm… may I return to my seat?" Chloe asked politely.

Mr. Varner blinked dazzled. "What? Er… sure. Well done, Miss Cullen, well done."

"Thank you."

"How'd you do _this_?" I asked again when she sat down.

The other students were still staring at her impressed and jealous at the same time.

She looked like blushing. "Being a vampire has advantages," she replied quietly.

Our next and last class was gym. She apologized to Coach Clapp that she had no sports clothes and he allowed her to just watch today.

We played volleyball. I preferred basketball, 'cause I didn't need to do anything than dropping the ball in the basket. Volleyball was more difficult. I'd to control my power to not hit the ball too hard so it would explode. It actually happened once so both my team-mates and the opponent players ran for cover when the ball flew in my direction.

Dylan had to serve but he didn't even look at the ball. His eyes were glued to Chloe who was sitting on a bench.

'Chill, Seth,' I reminded myself. 'Smashing the ball in his pig like face won't help, although it sounds _very_ tempting…'

He hit the ball. It flew across the field directly towards Chloe's head.

That jerk wanted to gain her attention by hurting her?!

"Chloe!"

Her head spun around and held her hands up in front of her face. I was just about to run to her and save her, when the ball landed soundlessly in her hands. Unlike other girls, she didn't fall to her knees, shaking in shock. She just walked towards the filed to give me the ball. She was smiling. I recognized that her eyes were greener again; she must've changed her contacts.

"Thanks, angel."

The kids around us started to whisper excited. "Did you hear that? He called her '_angel_'!"

She looked down at her feet embarrassed. "Have fun," she said quietly and went back to her bench.

Dylan watched us like a pink drunken dog.

"So you're… friends?" he asked me later in the changing room. His efforts to sound casual were absolutely useless.

"Yeah, kind of," I said shortly without looking at him and put on my shoes.

"Kind of…" he muttered and tossed his dirty t-shirt in his bag.

I turned to my locker to hide the grin.

"And… how long do you know each other?"

The grin vanished from my face instantly. "Er… we once met… some time ago… here in Forks at … at her uncle's place." I lied.

"She was here?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah… it was during the vacations… I think…" I took a draft from my bottle. I always got thirsty when I had to lie.

He nodded. "I see… so…" He looked down at his bag nervously. "Do you know… want kind of things she likes?"

I almost spilled the water in my mouth but managed to swallow just in time. Dylan was asking _me_ out about _my_ angel. Now I didn't cared 'bout right or wrong. I _wanted _to smash a ball in his face. "I'm not sure," I hissed between my teeth. "but definitely not throwing a ball on her head." Before he could respond – or before I could do anything reckless – I grabbed my bag and left the room.

Outside I saw Chloe standing at the front door together with Lily.

"You know Seth?" Lily asked. She sounded a bit nervous somehow.

"I guess, yes," Chloe answered shyly. What did she mean with _"I guess"_?

"And you're… friends?" Lily continued. Strange, why was she asking Chloe the same question Dylan had asked me?

"I think so."

"You _think_?"

Chloe smiled. "Well, friendship is a relationship that is based upon reciprocity."

Lily raised one eyebrow but didn't ask for further explanations on that subject. "I see," she said instead. "So… do you mind me asking whether you like him?"

Chloe looked down at her feet embarrassed. "Yes," she whispered, playing with the zipper of her jacket again.

It was too quiet for Lily to hear it. "Excuse me?" she asked.

Chloe inhaled deeply. "Yes, I like him."

Lily stared at her for a moment, then, "How much do you like him?"

Chloe froze. Then she remembered that she had to act human in front of a human. She bit her lip. "I… I like him… very… much… I think…"

"I see," Lily commented and left without another word.

_She likes me! She said that she likes me very much!!_

I felt like dancing with the next person I saw. But I quitted that plan when Dylan came out of the changing room.

He threw an angry glance at me when he walked pass me. I glanced back.

"Hi, Chloe," he almost shouted with a huge grin on his face. I _so_ wanted to punch him!

She turned around. "Er… hi… umm… Dylan."

I grinned. She'd forgotten his name.

"Do you like Italian meal?" Dylan asked. My eyes narrowed. He dared to ask _my_ angel out?!

"Er… yes," she lied.

"Cool. There's a great Italian in Port Angels. We could go there… together… this Friday perhaps?"

I gritted my teeth. Now it was official. Dylan Stably was a masochist. He was looking for a fight with a _werewolf_!

Chloe blinked in surprise. "Er… That's very kind of you" –I clenched my hands to fists. Did she just called him _"kind"_?!– "But I already have plans with… er… my family this Friday."

"Oh," Dylan's smile dropped. "That's cool. Maybe another time then?"

"Er… yes, maybe." She smiled.

Dylan nodded dazzled and grinned like an idiot when he walked to the parking-lot.

"_Maybe"_ – why couldn't she just say _"No, keep dreaming"_ like the girls in movies always did? Why had she to be such an angel? _"Maybe"_…

"Seth?" Chloe called me in an anxious tone and I looked down at her face. But she wasn't looking at me; she was looking at my hand which was about to smash the door knob. "The door can't be opened anymore if you damage the door knob."

I inhaled and exhaled slowly through my nose and released the poor door knob. She raised one hand to stroke my cheek. The coolness made my muscles relax.

"I need to go to the office," she told me. "Would you like to accompany me?"

I turned my head to kiss her palm. Two girls started to whisper when they saw this. Chloe looked like blushing again. "Sure," I said, ignoring the stares on us and took her hand. "Let's go."

On our way to the office we were followed by the other students' eyes. Everyone – even some teachers – stopped to stare at us. I felt like a movie star on the red carpet. I almost expected some paparazzi with flashing cameras…

"Say cheese!" _Flash_

I blinked at the black camera in surprise. With each blink a colored rectangle appeared in front of my eyes. I looked at Chloe who was standing next to me like a beautiful sculpture. She was blinking in surprise, too.

"So you're Chloe Cullen?" _Flash_

I closed my eyes just at the right moment. This voice… uh-oh… "Rebecca Stanley, what're you doing here?"

_Flash _"Doing my job as our school's number one reporter." She grinned at me around her camera. She looked so like her older sister Jessica. They could be twins if they were at the same age.

"So, Chloe" –_Flash_– "What'd you think about our school?"

She bit her lip and took a small step back to hide herself behind me. "Er… it's very nice here."

"Thank you." –_Flash_– "And do you like Forks?"

"Umm… it's a very peaceful place."

I coughed to hide my laughter. _"Peaceful"_ – if she knew what had already happened here in this tiny town…

"Do you think so? That's great." –_Flash_– "So, you're Dr. Cullen's nice, right?"

Chloe took another step behind me. "Yes."

"Cool" –_Flash_– "Have you ever been here before?"

"Erm… yes, last summer for vacations."

Rebecca played with the zoom of her camera. "Ah, is that so?" –_Flash_– "And, did you meet anyone special at that time?" She threw a meaningful glance at me.

Chloe looked down embarrassed. "Umm… I met some of my cousins' friends."

Rebecca grinned. "Did you?" _Flash_

I lost my nerves. "Rebecca, would you please stop this? I think you've more than enough photos now."

"Okay, okay." She finally turned her camera off, the lens closed with a buzzing sound. "Chloe?" she asked with a sweet voice. I didn't like her smile somehow. "Would you do me a favor? _Please_."

Uh-oh, this wasn't good. She wouldn't do _that_, would she?

"Erm… sure. What can I do?"

"Well, you're new and no one know you," Rebecca started, playing with her camera. I swallowed; this was leading to a bad direction. "So I'd like to write an article about you, in order to make everyone get to know you better."

I felt like dying. She'd actually done _it_. This was bad. No, worse – this was terrible! She had written an article 'bout _me_, too, when I came to Forks High. She had interviewed me an entire day; bombarding me with questions like: "What's your favourite glue-label?", "Which one do you prefer? Beans or peas?", "What was your most embarrassing moment?", "Do you think Paris Hilton looks sexy?", etcetera, etcetera…

It was a nightmare. And the article! You just needed to hear the headline: "Let's clear the water around Seth Clearwater – from Quileute baby to Forks grind" – the rest one could imagine.

"Do you have anything to do this Saturday? I'd like to interview you."

_Please say no, please say no, please say no! Please say that you've some vitally important to do this weekend. And the next weekend, too. And the one after the next. And the one after the next__ weekend's next, too! And-_

"Er… I don't know now. Maybe."

I sighed in relief. My angel was saved.

"I'll ask Carlisle about it. I can tell you tomorrow."

_No! My angel! Noooooooooooooo!_

Rebecca grinned like a hunter who had espied his target. "Thanks, Chloe. I'll ask you tomorrow again then." Finally, she left, heading towards the parking-lot with a cheerful song on her lips.

Best, I'd walked to her and played baseball with her camera.

"Seth? Is anything wrong?" She looked at me anxiously.

I inhaled deeply. "Chloe?"

"Yes?"

"Can you say 'no' at all?"

She cocked her head to a side and blinked in astonishment. "Er… yes."

"I've guessed that." I sighed and opened the door.

Mrs. Cope dropped the pile of papers in her hands when she saw us coming in. "Oh." She blushed like a little girl and bended down quickly to collect all the papers.

"Hello again, Miss Cullen," she greeted after putting the papers on a table.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Cope," Chloe said with a polite smile. The secretary gasped. I had to fight back the urge to grin. "I wanted to hand back the signing-list."

Mrs. Cope stared at her dazzled for a moment. Then she remembered that girl in front of her wasn't just a hallucination but real and waiting for a response. "Oh… er… yes, thank you." Then she turned to me. "Erm… do you need anything, Seth?"

I shook my head. "No, no. I'm just Chloe's company."

The little woman blinked; her head spinning up and down from me to Chloe and back; her eyes were with big with curiosity. I pressed my lips together to not laugh out aloud.

"Umm… is there anything else I need to do?" Chloe finally asked, breaking the ridiculous silence.

Mrs. Cope needed another five seconds to grasp the sense of Chloe's words. "Erm… no, it's all settled."

"Fine. Than you, Mrs. Cope. Goodbye."

"Er… yes, goodbye, Miss Cullen."

Outside, a silver Volvo and a red Rabbit were waiting for us. Edward, Jasper and Jake were standing at the cars, discussing about something which seemed according to their expressions very serious. But as soon as we came nearer they turned around smiling.

"Hey, look who's coming," Jake shouted with a huge grin on his face. "Beauty and the Beast."

Some students had heard this and started to giggle.

"You've already Nessie, Jake. So leave your hands form Beauty," I replied sarcastically and pulled Chloe closer to me. She hid her face in my chest.

Jake made a sneering sound and shook his head with faked disappointment. "Chloe, you should start teaching this brad manner as soon as possible. Or one day I'll consider teaching him on my own" –he rubbed one fist in his other hand which caused a cracking sound– "and I definitely won't treat him with velvet gloves."

She giggled. "I believe you will be more successful than I ever could be, Jacob."

He grinned smugly. "Sure."

I looked down at her with acted shock. "Miss Chloe Cullen, you're disappointing me. How can you be so heartless?"

"I told you, I'm not an angel," she teased.

I sighed and made a theatrical pose of deep depression. "Oh my, this's too much for me."

She laughed her bell-like laughter.

"So," Edward suddenly said and opened his Volvo's back door. "Ready to go home after your first day at school, Chloe?"

She froze.

"Don't worry. Alice behaved really well. I swear," he assured her with an amused tone.

She inhaled deeply. "Okay," she finally agreed.

"Don't worry, angel. I'll protect you," I promised her and led her to the car.

"Hey, not so fast, kid," Jake interrupted and put a hand on my shoulder. "Sorry, but your mom insisted on taking you home."

"Why?" I asked annoyed.

He grinned. "Homework."

I snorted. "Tell her, I'll do them with Chloe at the Cullen's place."

"Ha, ha. That one was good. Or do you have some extra homework in Biology?" He laughed and dragged me towards the Rabbit.

"Hey!" I tried to free myself form his grip but he was stronger than I was. "Let go of me! Edward, Jasper! Don't just stand there and laugh. Help me!"

Jasper shook his head. "I'm sorry, Seth."

"We can't fight against a mother's command," Edward agreed and got in his car.

"How can you be so heartless?!" I grabbed the door and was determined to not let go of if now.

"Seth! You're smashing my baby!" Jake complained and pinched my arm to make me surrender.

"You deserved it!" I countered stubbornly. "Chloe!"

"Sorry, Seth." She smiled apologetically. "I'll see you later then, okay?"

She got in the car. The next moment Edward started the engine and sped out of my sight.

* * *

_I'm soooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~~ sorry that it took so long to update!! . you must've believed that Santa Claus had overrun me at Christmas!! XDD I had a lot other things to write... and I decided to lay Aurora to aside for a while 'cause the other things had to be finished in time... . I know it's a lame exuse... but I don't know what else to do than begging for your mercy!! *fall on knees* SOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!_

_Oh, and I've wirtten another chapter for my other Fanfic "From another point of view" - it'd be great if you would read it, too!! ^^ thx!!!_

_-Mulan-_

_PS. I wish you all a HAPPY NEW YEAR!! ^o^_


	24. Chapter 23

**Chloe –Home–**

I was really nervous when we entered the big garage.

"It has nothing to do with clothes," Edward promised. He sounded very amused.

"Really?" I asked carefully.

"He laughed. "Really." He opened the door for me. "Not directly at least."

I grimaced. "Thanks."

"Chloe!" Alice squeaked when Edward and Jasper entered the room with me. "You're finally here. Rose! The blindfold!"

_Blindfold?_ This didn't sound good…

"Don't worry. We made Alice stay reasonable," Rosalie whispered in my ear when she bandaged my eyes with a red satin ribbon.

I swallowed and prepared myself for the worst everything got dark around me…

I felt how Renesmee took my hand in her small warm one. She pulled at it. "Come."

She led me upstairs. I could hear how the others following us and Alice hopping at the front. Then a door opened and the sound of floating water became louder.

"Now," I heard Alice saying, pulling this single word enormously long. "You may open your eyes, Chloe."

I pulled off the ribbon and opened my eyes slowly. Who knew what Alice had prepared for me? Then, when I was sure that I wasn't in Alice "beauty parlor", I opened my eyes wider.

And I felt like collapsing.

They had taken me to Edward's room. But it didn't look like Edward's room anymore. The only clue was the wall of windows that showed the Sol Duc River. But, except of that, everything else had been changed. The giant bed, the black leather couch and the stereo with all the CDs were gone.

Instead of those there was now an inviting looking dark red couch with square pillows in the same color in the one and a row of mahogany colored cupboards in the other corner. The glass cabinet of the cupboards were filled with glass and China figures in all colors of the rainbow. On the dark wooden floor laid a big rectangular carpet which looked like some expensive masterpiece from India. The rest of the room was decorated with exotic plants from all over the world. They filled almost the entire ceiling and all the walls, so you barely could see the white wallpaper with black ornaments or the elegant white floor lamp next to the couch.

The room didn't really look like a room. It was as if someone had dropped some furniture in the middle of a tropical rainforest.

I noticed that I had stopped breathing.

"Look at this," Alice called and opened two doors of the giant cupboard. A wooden plate in the same color like the cupboard slid quietly out of it. A light at the cupboard's ceiling flashed open and Alice pulled a white stool from somewhere underneath the plate. Above the plate were two rows of empty shelves.

"A desk for our hardworking student," she announced with a huge grin.

I still couldn't find my breath.

She closed the cupboard again and took my hand. "And there's still something better," she told me, still grinning. She pulled me to the gap between cupboard and couch and pushed a few leaves of a hanging plant aside to reveal a chain screen. The little glass peals made a light clangor when Alice pushed them away, too, so I could see what was behind the curtain.

That was the moment I finally woke up again. "Alice," I breathed. "You're not serious, are you? You… you… _can't_ be serious."

"Oh, yes, I am." She nodded with a triumphant grin on her lips. "This" –she waved towards the room behind the curtain– "is your closet."

I was speechless again.

The only pieces of furniture in the room were mirrors, cupboards and shelves. –Cupboards and shelves witch were filled with _clothes_. This wasn't a closet; this was an entire _mall_!

"_Crazy_," I finally managed to choke out. "This is absolutely _crazy_."

"I knew you would like it!" Alice sang and started hopping up and down around me like a bunny.

"Sorry Chloe." Bella stepped behind me and stroke my arm calmingly. "But we really couldn't stop Alice from this one."

I swallowed. "Where did she get all of this?" I asked, pointing at the horrifying room. My voice was a few octaves too high.

Bella shook her head and sighed. "I don't know. And to tell you the truth: I don't _want _to know it, either."

"Hmm…" I agreed with a stiff nod.

The scent of satin, silk, brocade and other expensive fabrics found a way through closet cupboard and stung in my nose. I bit m lip. _What the heck should I do with those?_

That reminded me… "By the way. Bella. What did you do with the monstrous bed?"

Her lips, which were pressed to a worried line before, stretched to a smile. "Sold," she told me with a pleased expression. "I wonder why I didn't think of that possibility earlier. Online shopping is so simple and common." She shook her head laughing.

I smiled. A bond of dislike that had connected Bella and that giant bed was now displaced by a bond of liking which led from Bella through the window to the place where the bed was now. Relationships never disappeared, even when you completely forgot the one at the other end of the line. Because relationships can only be built and rebuilt, but not simply cut like an ordinary fibers. Only when one part of the connection died the bond might crack.

"And? What do you think about it, honey?" Esme asked in her usual soft voice. "Do you like your room?"

I turned around to look at the jungle-like place.

"My… room…" I breathed. The words sounded so strange. "This is _my_… room?"

Esme nodded with a warm smile. "Of course it is, honey. Do you like?"

My eyes wandered from the couch to the lamp, the heavy dark red curtain, the window, the cupboard with all the colorful little figures, the carpet and wooden floor, the ceiling with millions of leaves, twines and flowers.

I stroke a pale violet tropical flower that was hanging on a dark green twines and surrendered by leaves in different shades of green, softly. I inhaled deeply. It smelled lovely.

"It is wonderful," I whispered and smiled. "I feel like standing in paradise."

Emmett's booming laughter filled the room. "Man, finally she had said it. I was already about asking Edward to tell us what you're thinking. I bet Esme was almost dying. "He patted her shoulder, still laughing. "Good job."

I turned towards Esme. "_You_ did this?" I asked surprised. I thought this was all Alice's work.

She smiled shyly. "Well, I didn't know what your preferences are, so I wasn't sure whether you'll like it or not."

"It is absolutely wonderful," I repeated and smiled. "Thank you. Thank you all."

Renesmee run towards me and wrapped her warm thin arms around my torso. "Welcome home, Chloe," she said with an angel-like smile.

I hugged her back. I sobbed although my body wasn't able to produce any tears.

_Home_ – I hadn't heard this word for more than one hundred seventy years anymore. _Home_ – Amazing how much happiness these four little letters gave me. _Home_ – How sweet these syllables tasted on my tongue. _Home_ – I was finally _home_.

I closed my eyes and smiled. "Thank you," I whispered again. "Thank you all."

* * *

_a short chap after those superlong ones... ^^ it feels really great to right short chaps; it's faster to finish ^^ and I can move my hand without sreaming with pain XDD I hope you like it though ^^ please review!! ^o^_

_-Mulan-_


	25. Chapter 24

**Seth –Dangerous Myth–**

Mom held me hostage in our own house until I had finished all homework we got today. She even forced me to write the essay for English that had to be handed in not until next Monday! I thought I would die.

I dropped the pen and stretched my aching hands. There was a little cracking sound and I felt how a bone jumped back to its place. I groaned.

Wasn't there a law against this kind of torturing? I was sixteen, I was still under the child protecting and safety act's protection!

Without looking at the papers on my desk again I got up. I bet this was the worst essay in history.

I got changed; shorts were better for running. When I grabbed to ones I had worn yesterday from the floor something fell out of the pocket and landed on the wooden ground with a dull metallic sound. It was the rectangular that I'd found yesterday in the meadow. – The mirror with the crack. I shook my head and picked it up.

Superstition, it hadn't given me any back luck at all. – Far from it. An angel had accepted my love after I'd found it. Why would people think that a broken mirror would bestow you bad luck? And then even _seven_ years of bad luck. Crazy.

I opened a drawer at my desk and rummaged around in it for a while. At the bottom of the drawer my finger tips found something cool and smooth. My fingers enclosed the object and took it out to the light. It was the old pocket knife Dad had given me at my eighth birthday. I flipped it open. The blade was shining like it had done before Dad had died I'd tossed it in the drawer to forget the pain.

I went back to my desk and turned on the desk lamp. Carefully I laid the blade's point on the smooth glass. There was a shrill scratching sound when the metal cut the glass. It sounded like someone gouged his nails in a board. I grimaced. But I went on cutting the glass and after another five cuts the sound wasn't hurting my ears as much as it had at the beginning.

I didn't know how long it took, but when I had finished, my hands were hurting like hell again. I blew slightly above the glass; the white powder flew across the glass surface like snow on ice. I held the mirror under the light to regard my little "masterpiece".

A tiny four-leaved clover was shining in one of the four corners; surrendered by a few simple ornaments. The crack was still there, but it was hidden in the centre of the clover now and not noticeable at first sight.

I smiled in satisfaction. "Now you're a lucky charm," I said and put it in the shorts I was wearing now. Then I left my room.

"Seth," I heard my mother calling behind me in a threatening tone when I laid my hand on the front door's knob.

"Homework's done," I muttered back annoyed and vanished through the door before she could think of any other arguments to keep me her prisoner.

It was already dark outside; a thick layer of rain clouds covered the stars. I wanted to reach my goal as fast as possible so I decided to phase when I was in the protecting dark forest.

_Hi, Seth. _Quil greeted me and ran towards me. A big portion of humour was in his voice.

_Quil. _I greeted back curtly and began to run.

_Where're you going this late, kid?_ He asked. There were just seconds before he would burst out in booming laughter.

I concentrated on running and didn't respond.

_Okay, 'kay. Let me guess. _He said when he noticed that I wouldn't answer. _Hmm… maybe…_

A heart-shaped face appeared in hiss mind and so it filled mine, too. Honey-like hair caressed the pale smooth cheeks. The full lips were stretched to a breath-taking smile. Her dark-red eyes were soft and warm.

I moaned unconsciously.

Quil exploded. _I've to admit. _He managed to say between his snickers. _She _is_ pretty. But your reactions when you see her._ A wave of shaking laughter cut his off mid-sentence. I felt how blood shot up in my head. _Man, how you just _moaned_! I bet even Jared or Paul wouldn't react that extremely._

_Thanks, Quil._ Paul said sarcastically. He and Jared were a few miles further east.

_This's kind of unfair. _Embry pointed out about ten miles western direction from my present location. Leah was with him. _All high school wolves have imprinted already. – All, accept for _me_. How can you guys just simply leave me alone?_

_You still have our precious Leah. _Jared reminded him, but he didn't sound serious.

_Thanks, Jared. _Leah sourly. _Nice to know that at least one of you still remember me._

_I meant us boys. _Embry added sheepishly.

_Well, my friend. Then there's no way but to hurry up and join the club. _Quil suggested, laughing. The rest of us joined him.

_Boys. _Leah snorted.

A light cut through the darkness in front of me and the outlines of the Cullens' house became bigger and clearer with each step I took.

_Next station – Seth's personal paradise. _Quil announced. The others started laughing again, only Leah kept quiet.

_Well, I better go now. Although I really want to see the show. _He sighed theatrically and shook his head in disappointment. _But Sam will bite my head off if I leave my position. Life's _so_ hard._

_Yeah, too bad for you. _I agreed sarcastically and sped off; leaving Quil's aria of depression and the others' laughter behind me.

Carlisle was at the door like the day before yesterday to welcome me.

"Hi, Carlisle," I greeted him after phasing back and stepped out of the woods.

"Nice to see you, Seth," he replied gently. "Chloe just went with Bella, Nessie and Rosalie on a little hunting trip."

"Oh." I tried very hard to sound casual but my face must've betrayed me.

Carlisle smiled. "They will be back soon. You can wait indoor," he offered and we entered the house together.

It was surprisingly quiet inside. Alice, Emmett and Jasper were sitting in front of the TV. Alice had the remote-control and zapped at high speed from one channel to the next. It seemed that the boys had nothing against that at all. They were just sitting there on the couch and stared holes into the constantly changing screen.

Edward was sitting at his piano but he didn't make any efforts to play. He stared at the keys emotionlessly. Esme stood behind him. She, too, neither move nor did she speak.

It was as if the word "tension" was written in the air.

"Did… something happen?" I asked irritated. My voice sounded unusually loud in the dead silent room. Actually I'd asked the wrong question. "Who died?" would have fit better.

No reactions.

"No," Edward finally answered after a few seconds. It wasn't louder than a whisper. "Not yet."

I turned towards Carlisle who was still standing next to me. He sighed. "There is something you ought to know, Seth," he spoke after another moment of perfect silence. "I don't know exactly why, but… someone came here, to Forks… someone dangerous."

So that was the reason why all pack members were outside patrolling. I swallowed. "Dangerous?" I asked after a second. "_Again_?"

An edge of his mouth twitched slightly upwards, but it went back to a serious position the next wink. "Yes," Carlisle approved in a low and anxious tone. "Again."

I looked at the others. Nobody had moved an inch. The TV-screen changed from an idyllic landscape to a woman's face who was crying and then to a wale in the deep blue ocean when Alice pushed the little button on the long rectangular remote-control.

"Who?" I asked, turning back to Carlisle.

He shook his head. "I don't know. It's a foreigner."

I raised one eyebrow. "A foreigner?" I wondered. "Why? I mean, who on earth would be so sadistic to attack a bunch of people that he doesn't know?"

"He doesn't know _us_," Edward suddenly said. I turned towards him and noticed that his eyes were still locked on the black and white keys. His eyes narrowed slightly. "But I'm afraid that he knows someone else here."

"Who?" I demanded after a while when he didn't continue.

He closed his eyes. "Someone new."

My hands started shaking and breathing was suddenly harder than usual. _"Someone new"…_

"Chloe," I finally managed to choke out.

"_Someone dangerous"…_

"Chloe… s-she…" I stammered. Then I found my voice again. "She's in danger!" I shouted and spun around.

"No, Seth, wait." Carlisle grabbed my arm before I'd reached the door. "Calm down, please. She is safe. Otherwise we wouldn't have let her go out."

I inhaled deeply and my muscles relaxed at bit. I bet it was Jasper's work.

"Does she know?" I demanded after another deep draft.

Carlisle shook his head. "We didn't want her to worry."

She was in danger. And she didn't even know.

I started shaking again.

"Who?" I asked again. My voice sounded unusually hoarse and there was also a hint of hysteria in it. "Who's that bastard?!"

Edward inhaled deeply. "Do you remember what I told you about Chloe's _traumatic experiences_ with wolves?"

I nodded stiffly. _What was he driving at? Chloe was in danger! We had no time to wait here and see!_

Edward ignored my pleading thoughts. Very slowly, he turned his face towards me. His golden eyes were sad. "He's the source of that."

I swallowed. "Who. _Exactly_. Is he?" I hissed.

He turned back to the keys. "I don't know his name. He's too far away, I can't read his mind," he explained. His voice sounded as sad as his eyes looked like. "But I can tell you _what _he is."

What could he be? Wasn't it obvious? A sadistic vampire or a giant octopus with a fable for killing innocent girls. Did it even matter _what _he was? That bastard wanted to hurt an angel – _my _angel – that was all I needed to know.

"I guess you _have _to know what he is, Seth," Edward objected. "because we've never fought against such an enemy. And he's a very dangerous enemy."

I swallowed. "What'd you mean?" –My voice got louder with each word– "Who or what is he?!"

"Something very rare but still very dangerous," Edward said quietly and turned his head to me again slowly. "Something that I had considered as dead; something that only appears only once a month at every sixteenth of the moon-calendar, when the pitch black night is lighten up by the perfect round moon."

I shook my head. No, this was impossible. The thing he meant… no… It couldn't really exist. It was just a cock-and-bull story – a myth. It _couldn't _be true.

"I'm afraid it is," Edward said in an anxious tone. "_Werewolves_ do exist, Seth."

The sound of plastic hitting the floor cut through the silence when Alice dropped the remote-control. The screen was filled with black and white dots, flashing wildly around and the speakers made a swoosh sound.

"_No_," Edward breathed and got up abruptly. The piano bench fell with a loud "Bang" on the floor.

"She's gone," Alice whispered; her voice higher than usual. Her hands were pressed to both sides of her head. Her face was a mask of fear and shock. She was shaking. "I can't… _see_ her anymore… she's _gone_…"

The front door flew open and Jacob stormed into the room. "We've a problem," he managed to say though he was gasping for air. He must've run _very_ fast. "We lost his trail."

It was dead silent in the house. Only the swoosh sound from the TV could be heard.

* * *

_Pew... I finally managed to_ _get serious again... XDD and Aurora is about to come to an end, too ^^ hmm... should I be happy or sad? O.o_

_-Mulan-_


	26. Chapter 25

**Chloe –Silver–**

It was a cool night. The sky was almost completely clear, something very rare in Forks as Bella had told me. We quickly found a herd of moose. It was becoming easier for me to get used to this "vegetarian" life. But I still wasn't as confident as the others were.

You're doing perfectly fine," Bella assured me. "You should have seen _me_ on my first hunt" She laughed at the memory.

"Besides, you didn't attack anyone at school today, too," Rosalie pointed out. "Jasper told us that you were absolutely calm."

I blinked and my mouth dropped open. "Oh… right," I said in astonishment.

They laughed. "Didn't you even notice?" Bella wondered unbelievingly.

I shrugged and started giggling about myself. "I guess, Seth made me simply forgot all the humans around."

Bella and Rosalie exchanged a meaningful glance. "Seth," Rosalie said in a deep sarcastic tone. "Of course."

I looked down at my feet ashamed. I started to play with my jacket's zipper again, thinking of a way to change the subject.

"Umm… how long will it take my eyes to be as golden as yours?" I finally asked.

Bella shrugged. "I don't know. But yours are more orange than red now."

"Really?" I asked delighted and reached to my waist bag. I frowned when my fingers got in the bag without me opening the zipper. The bag wasn't closed? Strange… I usually didn't forget to-

I froze. _It couldn't be… no… it _mustn't _be…_

"Chloe?" Bella demanded concerned. "Is something wrong?"

I didn't respond. I pulled the bag off my waist and looked inside. It was empty.

"No," I finally breathed. "No. This can't be true" –I turned the bag upside down and shook it– "It must be here. It _must _be." But no matter how much I shook it, nothing came out except of a few dust particles. I dropped the bag in the grass and fell to my knees. My hands pressed to both sides of my head. "No… _No_..."

"Chloe?!" Bella, Rosalie and Renesmee called alarmed and hurried to my side. "Chloe, what's wrong?"

"It's gone," I whispered. "It's not in my bag anymore… I lost it… it's gone…" My voice broke. I sobbed.

"Shh… calm down, Chloe," Bella said softly. I felt Renesmee stroking my hair with her small hands.

"What did you lose?" Rosalie asked carefully.

_Everything…__… My family…… my friends…… my love…… my heart……_

"M-mirror…" I managed to stammer between my sobs. "my… mi-mi-mi… rror…"

"Your mirror?" Bella asked surprised.

Rosalie's golden hair fell from her shoulders when she bended down in front of me. "Do you mean the little rectangular one you had a night ago?" she asked softly.

My head snapped up to look into her worried eyes. "Yes, have you seen it?"

She shook her head compassionately. The movement made her hair dancing around her face. "No, not after that night. Sorry."

I looked down again and sobbed.

"Maybe it fell out of your pocket on your way home that night," Bella encouraged me. "And it's probably still there somewhere. So let's go and look for it."

"Bella," Rosalie hissed. She sounded somehow reproachful and anxious.

"It will be alright," Bella assured and rubbed my back with her hand. "Come on, let's go."

I bit my lip. "What if it isn't there anymore? What if I can't find it?"

"We'll help you," Renesmee promised and pulled at my hand. "Come."

We tried to find the way that we took yesterday, but last morning's had washed out almost all tracks. I searched like a maniac. My head was constantly spinning from one direction to the other, which made my hair fly around my face like silks. My eyes opened widely to not miss any clues – I didn't even dare to blink! I must have looked like someone with persecution mania.

"What is it made off?" Bella asked after thirty minutes of unsuccessful searching.

"Silver; it's a silver-mirror," I replied shortly and my eyes rushed to the next tree where I thought that I had seen something shining. But it was just a car passing by. I bit my lip.

"Silver? Then we might find it with the scent." She raised her head and inhaled deeply. I imitated her.

"Strange," Bella clamped and frowned.

I bit my lip again. "The scent leads to two different directions," I whispered; my voice was shaking too hard to speak louder.

"Then we need to separate," Renesmee concluded factually. "So we can find it faster."

"No," Rosalie protested sharply. She looked somehow much tensed up, but I was too nervous about my missing mirror to wonder why. "Bella."

Bella nodded. "I know, Rose," she agreed seriously. "Then, let's do it this way. – Rose, you got with Nessie this way" –she pointed towards the direction where the Cullens' house was– "And Chloe and I will go that way."

"We'll meet at the house in two hours, no matter whether we've found the mirror or not," Rosalie insisted with a dead-serious expression.

I winced slightly. _"…no matter whether we've found the mirror or not."_

Bella nodded again. "Okay." Then the four of us separated, heading different directions.

We ran through the dark forest, stopping here and there to look closely for my mirror around and continued running when we didn't find anything. I was getting more and more desperate. As if the weather wanted to adapt to my mood, thick rain clouds started to cover the sky.

"_It is gone"_ These three words kept echoing in my head the whole time.

_It is gone.__ It is gone. It is gone .It is gone……_

If I could cry I would have drowned myself in my tears.

Bella suddenly stopped, she inhaled deeply and frowned. "The track is parting again."

I inhaled the fresh night air, too, and bit my lip again. – She was right. "I'll go this way," I whispered and was just about to follow one of the two tracks when Bella stopped me.

"No, Chloe, wait!" she called. The alarm in her voice made me wince and I turned around.

"W-what's wrong, Bella?" I stammered.

"Umm… I just remembered… Chloe, can't you see relationships between living and not-living objects? So, can't you see which way we should go?"

I looked down at my feet to hide the pain that was definitely carved on my face and shook my head. "No, I can't."

"But, Edward said yesterday…" she wondered.

"Yes, I know," I admitted. "And he was right. I can see any kinds of relationships; even the ones between you and the trees here… but…" –I stroke the rough trunk of the tree next to me and swallowed– "But I can't see… _my _relationships."

She blinked in astonishment. "You can't see the relationships you have?"

"Well, sure I can see the bond of friendship between the two of us," I explained. "But the bond is coming from _you_, not from _me_. I _can't see_ how I feel for other persons or objects."

Bella nodded. "Oh, I see. Well… then…"

"We should separate. I'll go this way," I repeated, ignoring the sudden nervousness in her voice.

"Chloe-"

"I'll meet you at the house later," I said and sped away before I could loose more time.

I passed tree by tree, my head spun from one direction to the other, looking for something silver in the darkness around me. But I didn't find anything. I bit my lip.

_Don't give up. _I told myself silently. _You _must n_ot give up! Giving up now would mean giving up on _him_… No, I don't want to loose _him_ again… No!_

I stopped abruptly when I noticed where the track had led me to. It was the meadow where the Quileute's land started. I had stopped just in time to not cross the border. I looked around. I had my mirror here the last time. It _must _be here somewhere!

I fell to my knees and crawled in the long grass; my eyes looked for something silver, while my hands were searching for something cold and smooth at the same time. But no matter where I sought –I even looked in the empty tree trunk– I couldn't find anything.

I pressed my eyes shut to not face the horrible truth. _No. _It couldn't be true. I didn't _want _it to be true.

I wrapped my arms around my torso and sobbed. The pain came faster than I had expected and it was stronger than I had remembered it. But I guess this was just my imagination or due to the fact that the last time I felt the pain this extremely was about a hundred seventy years ago… But still, the symptoms were exactly the same…

It was like burning but my body was shaking as if it was ice cold around me. I felt millions of tiny needles stinging me, gouging into my flesh deep and slowly. Breathing was suddenly unbelievably hard, too, as if someone was trying to throttle me. My hand reached up to my neck instinctively but there was nothing. The shaking became stronger with each second…

Then a tall figure appeared in front of my closed eyes. The image was misty at first, but it got clearer and clearer steadily…

He was wearing the white shirt and black trousers that he had always worn. His pale skin was raying bright light like thousands of diamonds; standing in huge contrast to his pitch black hair.

"_Chloe,"_ he said with his dark velvet voice and his eyes shined like liquid gold. _"Chloe… I'm so sorry."_ He turned around unbelievably slowly –it was like watching a movie at slow-motion– but his movement was somehow incredibly fast at the same time.

"No," I breathed. I wanted to run after him but I couldn't move. "No, don't go."

He turned his face back to me again. _"I love you,"_ he told me before he became smaller and smaller, until he disappeared in the distance…

"No, come back," I begged although I knew that he would never come back, even if he wanted to. "No, don't go… Please, don't go" –I sobbed– "Stay with me… please, stay with me… _Adrian_…"

"Oh my," a foreign voice suddenly cut through the dead silence with a sigh. I winced and my eyes flashed open. "More than a hundred seventy years have passed and you still bemoan the loss of that guy. How pathetic."

"Wh-who's there?" I stammered. My body was still shaking so I couldn't get up. "Who are you?"

A tall man stepped out of the woods on the other side of the border. He only wore a pair of dirty shorts and a disrupted vest that exposed his bare chest. His skin had a strange complexion. It was dark, almost black, but it was also pale as clay at the same time, so his skin color was strange shade of grey. His hair was bright blond though, it looked like hay. His mouth was pulled to a crocked grin.

"Any bells ringing?" he asked amused and opened his arms wide as if he expected me running to his muscular chest.

I didn't react.

The foreigner sighed in faked disappointment. "Oh my. This hurts. You didn't forget that moron but you did forget me." –he shook his head in disbelieving– "And I thought I had left a permanent impression."

I still didn't react. Who was that guy? I had never met him before, had I? I called every single face that I had seen the last hundred seventy years back in my mind but none of them matched to this one.

He sighed again. "Well, then I guess, I've to help you miserable memory a little bit."

At that moment the thick layer of rain clouds broke apart and exposed a perfect round silver plate in the pitch-black sky. The strange man started shaking and fell to his arms and legs.

I stopped breathing and froze. No. This couldn't be… this _mustn't _be… No… not here! _No!_

But I was helpless against the power of nature like I had been a hundred seventy years ago.

A noise that was a mixture of scream and growl escaped through the man's mouth. It was bloodcurdling. Then his hair became lighter and longer. His muscles grew bigger and hairier. The next moment the tall man in front of had disappeared and a giant wolf with fur as silver as the moon above had displaced him.

_Do you remember me now? Chloe de Trèfle. _The stranger's dark voice raspy echoed in my head.

I couldn't move. "_You_," I managed to breath after a few seconds.

The wolf made a low husky sound that sounded like a sneering laughter.

_Yes, _me_. _I heard the frightening voice in head again. I shuddered. _You're still missing you lovely vampire-friend, aren't you? Don't worry. I'll make sure that you'll be with him soon. _He said before he crouched down a bit to prepare for an attack.

* * *

_I know... a friend of mine told me that it'd be cruel of me to stop this chap here... ^^ *evil* I hope you'll forgive me!! ._

_please review!! ^o^ thx!!_

_-Mulan-_

_PS. I need some help again... ^^ I think that there was kind of an "alarm" that always rings when a foreign creature crosses the Quileute's border... but my friend said that I'm hallucinating... XD so I decided to ask you whether I'm right or wrong... please help me!! I need it for my next chap!! thx!! ^o^_

_oh... and there's still something else... (long PS XDD) erm... I don't really get the meaning of the "Rating"-thing with the stories... (like K, K+ or sth. like that...) could you please tell me?? ^^ I want to do it correctly when I publish my next FanFic ^^ thx!!_


	27. Chapter 26

**Seth –Bad–**

"_She's gone"…… "We lost him"__……_

These words kept echoing in my head. But my brain was somehow not able to make sense out of them. Well, actually I had a theory, but I couldn't believe that it was true. It mustn't be true. It was simply too _cruel_ to be true.

She couldn't be… _gone_.

"_No_," I heard someone whispering. Then the voice became louder and more painful. "_No!_"

"Calm down, Seth. We won't allow this to happen," a well-known voice said encouragingly and a cold hand patted my shoulder. I turned my head slowly around. It was Carlisle. His face was serious.

"She's gone," I whispered back. My voice was a few octaves too high and had a hysterical edge in it. I noticed that my body was shaking harder now.

"No, she won't," Edward said determined and was at Jake's side the next wink. "Jacob, call the others. Tell them to spread around the area and look for them."

Jake nodded business-like. "Don't let them to go alone," Edward added before my Alpha vanished through the door into the darkness outside.

"What should we do?" Esme asked. Her voice was shaking. Within two days she'd already found a new daughter and loved her as much as she loved her other four "older" daughters.

"We'll do the same. Carl-" Edward continued, but he stopped abruptly mid-sentence. His hands clenched to fists. "This is bad," he muttered.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Carlisle demanded before the door flew open again the next moment.

"Strange," Rosalie said when she stepped in the room. She was frowning. Nessie was at her side. They were both eyeing me with irritation.

But I wasn't able to react 'cause I barely noticed them. There was only space for one thing in my head – Chloe's face. She couldn't be gone… she _mustn't_ be!

"Seth," I heard Nessie calling me. She pulled at my arm when I didn't react at first. I looked down at her, but my eyes barely recognized her. I was still too deep in thoughts. "Have you found a little mirror in the last two days, big-brother Seth?" she finally asked after she'd called my name a few more times without any better results.

I needed a few seconds to get her words. "Huh? What? A mirror?"

The little girl nodded. "About this size," Rosalie added and drew a small rectangular into the air.

"Erm… do you mean this one?" I took the mirror out of my pocket and hold it in front of her face.

Rosalie froze. "This is bad," she breathed after a second.

"We've to hurry," Edward commanded. "Nessie, Rosalie, Emmett – You go to Forks and protect the humans. Carlisle, Esme – You go and find the Alphas; tell them to make sure that La Push's save. We don't know what will happen if that guy has finished his work." –I shuddered at the last words and Edward's eyes narrowed slightly– "Alice, Jasper, Seth and I will go to find Chloe and Bella."

Carlisle nodded and patted his shoulder. "Take care, son."

Edward nodded back. "We've to hurry," he repeated quietly. Then he looked up at me. "Let's go."

I swallowed. I gave him a stiff nod, before I ran through the door in the pitch-black night to phase. Alice, Jasper and Edward were at my side the next moment. "This way," Jasper said and sped away. We followed him on his heels.

It was hard to concentrate on running. My mind was so messed up with my wolf-brothers' thoughts now that I could barely finish a thought. It was a miracle that my feet kept carrying me forward without my brain telling them to.

_Don't go, Chloe._ I prayed silently. _Please wait for me._

We went deeper and deeper into the forest. Somehow –the hell knew how– I noticed that we were heading western direction.

Suddenly Alice stopped and Edward spun around to grip her thin shoulders. His expression was full with agony, as if he was burning. "_Where is she?!_" he shouted and shook his tiny sister strongly.

"I-I don't know," she stammered helplessly. She, too, looked very scared. "She was somewhere in the forest, before… she… disappeared."

Edward's hands dropped and clenched back to fists. "Alice, Jasper – You two go with Seth. I'll go and look for Bella," he managed to press through his teeth.

Bella? Was she in danger, too?

"There are two of them," he answered shortly.

I winced. Two werewolves… This was really bad.

"You can't go alone, Edward," Jasper said anxiously.

"I won't," Edward assured him. "I'm sure Embry will help me."

_On my way. _I heard Embry speaking and saw that he was only seconds away from us. Leah was still at his side.

_I can't believe that I'm helping the bloodsuckers again._ She snorted, but she sped up though.

"You go and find Chloe," Edward repeated. "Leah will run across you."

Jasper nodded. "Be careful."

"You, too," Edward told us; then he disappeared behind a few trees.

"We've to hurry, too," Jasper said. "Let's go."

We sped through the dark forest; passing tree by tree. Our feet flew over the moss covered ground which swallowed the sound of our steps almost completely.

_I told you, she's trouble. _Leah said when she jumped over a bush to land next to Alice. We went on running without to stop. _Bloodsuckers always are._

I didn't respond. Despite her mean words, I was glad to have my sister at my side now.

I was perfectly silent in the forest. All animals had vanished. Maybe because of our vampire-friends' presence or maybe they knew that a greater danger had arrived in Forks.

"_It's a very peaceful__ place"_ I remembered her words form this afternoon. How much I wished that she would be right. I _should_ have made this place a peaceful place – for her.

I gritted my teeth. If anything happened to her… I would never be able to forgive me…

"Jasper," Alice suddenly called anxiously without slowing down.

I saw his jaw tighten. "I know. I've never smelled something like this before."

_Disgusting. _Leah commented. _Almost as disgusting as a vampire's smell._

I raised my head a bit and inhaled deeply. I wrinkled my nose as the strong fetidness stung my nerves. _What's that?_

_Don't know. _Leah said. Her eyes narrowed slightly. _But we're coming nearer to it._

"Get ready," Jasper commanded; his jaw still tight.

Like the night when I had met Chloe I tried to run cross my usual limit and overtook Jasper.

"Seth! Wait!" he ordered behind me.

Wait? For what? For that demon to kill my angel? No. I had no time to wait. With every second my angel would take a step away from me, until she would have disappeared out of my sight; gone to a place where I could never follow her to…

There! There she was; kneeing in the high grass in the little meadow that was exactly divided by the border into two halves.

I sighed silently in relief. She was still alive.

Then I came nearer and saw the fear in her face. Her body was shaking. Her eyes were staring straightforward. My eyes followed her gaze. I shivered. This was impossible… or since when did the monsters from your nightmares awake to life?

The giant silver wolf made a strange husky sound. It reminded me on a triumphant laugh. Then it crouched down to prepare for an attack.

_NO!_

A howl escaped through my fangs. Then I jumped to lung for his throat.

* * *

_hehe... I've ended this chap like the one before... *evil* please forgive me!! I promise I'll try to be less... er... "BAD" XDDD_

_please review!! ^^_

_-Mulan-_

_PS. thx you all for helping me!! ^^_


	28. Chapter 27

**Chloe –Déjà vu–**

A heartbreaking howl cut through the air. The next moment a yellow flash shoot out of the black forest and crushed to the terrifying wolf's throat. The silver wolf growled in rage and surprise. He shook his head fiercely. The attacker flew off; he crashed with another painful howl against a tree. A slight breeze arose, combing through the leaves and the new wolf's sand-colored fur.

_Sand-colored?!_

"Seth!" I finally managed to scream, but I still wasn't able to get up and help him.

_Another friend of yours? _The frightening dark voice talked to me in my head. _What a cute, brave, stupid, little puppy. _He said and stepped slowly towards Seth who was still lying motionless on the ground. The razor-sharp teeth flashed in the moonlight when the enemy pulled his mouth to a smug grin.

"No!" I screamed and jumped to my feet to step between them.

_Wow._ The silver wolf said in a sneering tone. _The little cry-baby grew up._

"It's me who you want," I replied. My voice sounded amazingly calm. "So leave my friends alone."

The grin on his face grew wider. _How much would you pay me to fulfill your wish?_

I swallowed. "What do you want?"

_Your life. _He answered coldly.

I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes. Adrian's gorgeous face appeared in front of my inner eye again. His face looked sad, almost painful.

"_Chloe,"_ he whispered in a pleading tone. _"Don't. Don't do this."_

_Then come and help me._

The gold in his eyes melted which made his face to look even more painful. As if he was set on fire. It hurt my heard to see him like this. _"Chloe… please… don't…"_

_I miss you. I want to be with you again._

"_Chloe… please…"_

I opened my eyes. Although the sure death was standing in front of me I smiled. "Do as you wish," I responded clearly.

The killer's grin faded when he saw the sincere smile on my face. But he gained back control quickly. _Good girl._ His reply echoed in my head but it didn't scare me anymore.

My sudden calmness seemed to have mess up his confidence, because instead of attacking me immediately he hesitated a second. A second that started the change of the outcome of this déjà vu.

A grey flash shoot out of which seemed like nowhere and lunged for the enemy's throat. He growled with anger. Another flash came out of the darkness from the opposite direction to help the grey wolf that had attacked before.

"Chloe!" a soprano high voice called and I saw Alice rushing to my side. "Chloe, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. But, Seth-" I turned around and saw how the beige wolf came to his feet without any hesitation to jump over me and get the enemy's throat again.

My eyes followed his movements in astonishment. How? Wasn't he wounded and couldn't get up? How could he go on fighting so effortlessly?

"Don't worry, Chloe," Alice assured me and took my hand. "Jasper, Leah and Seth will take care of this."

Leah? The Leah who had tried to kill me herself a day ago? How ironic.

Well, I had expected that I would die here and now, but I was still alive somehow. This was truly ironic.

I sighed and closed my eyes. But this time _he _didn't appear. I was still alive… Although I knew that I should be happy about his, I felt sad somehow. My heart hurt though it wasn't working anymore. Yes. I wasn't dead, but my heart kept silent like a rock…

"Leah!" Alice suddenly screamed and my eyes flashed open.

The giant silver wolf had shook his opponents off in the mean time and was about to attack the smaller grey wolf from behind. His teeth were only inches from her neck.

But before he reached her, Seth jumped between them. He howled in pain when the razor-sharp teeth bored into one of his foreleg.

A scream of fear escaped through my lips. I freed my hand out of Alice's grip and ran towards him.

No! Please not! Not _him! NO!_

Leah growled furiously and jumped to go for the enemy's throat again. Jasper and Alice came to help her while I rushed to Seth's side. The teeth had left deep marks in the flesh. Blood floated continuously out of the wound. He whimpered quietly; his body was shaking.

I stared at him helplessly. What would happen now? A werewolf's bite was as toxic as a vampire's. And both venoms together would result to a killing mixture that burned one to ashes from the inside. I knew this – I had seen this many times before…

What should I do? I didn't want to loose him, but I didn't dare to touch him, either.

Why did everything have to turn out like this? Why couldn't the world stay peaceful forever? Why was there always a shadow next to the light?

I fell to my knees and sobbed. This was my entire fault. If I hadn't come to Forks there wouldn't be any danger here. I shouldn't have come and darkened this beautiful place with the black shadow that followed me with each single step I took.

"Sorry," I whispered. "I'm so s-sorry, Seth."

His fur rustled quietly in the grass when he lifted his head to like my hand. His tongue felt warm and soft on my skin. Despite his conditions he tried to calm me. I wanted to cry. I was so… so _useless_.

This was a déjà vu. Like one hundred seventy years ago I wasn't able to do anything but sitting there and watch the important persons in my life been hurt and taken away from me.

Why wasn't I able to protect the ones I loved? Way I really nothing but a little cry-baby?

"He's trying to run away!" Jasper suddenly yelled and Leah disappeared into the woods.

I clenched my hands to fists. No. This time he won't just get away so easily. Not again.

Before I could think more about it, I got up and jumped on a tree to chase after the two wolves. – Ready to change the end of this déjà vu with my own hands.

While I followed the track, memories came back into my mind – memories of my friends who I had when I had been an ordinary human girl.

First, there was a girl with long smooth hair which had a slight ginger shade. Her blue eyes were looking at me, her lips where stretched to a proud smile. – Janette. Although she had been a little harsh to me sometimes, she had been one of my best friends.

A tall boy was standing behind her. His dark blond hair was short and practically not combed. He, too, was smiling at me, his expression gentle. – Antoine. Whenever I needed help he would appear at my side and support me as good as he could.

The last person was a girl again. Her long wavy hair was a shade lighter than Antoine's and fell over her shoulders to her small waist. A wide smile enlightened her face. Her face radiated confidence and sureness, maybe even a little bit smugness. – Chantal. I knew her since I could think back and she had always been my best friend for the same time.

A sharp pain stung in my heart when my three friends started to fade in front of my inner eye. Their skin became lighter and lighter, almost transparent. Their eyes lost their natural colors and the lively glint disappeared.

I swallowed. Janette. Antoine. Chantal. My precious friends… They were all gone. Together with _him_. To a place that they could never leave again.

And now, Seth was on the way to that place, too.

I shook my head and sped up. I had watched enough. More than enough.

From my high position I espied a grey wolf passing tree by tree like a fired arrow under me. – Leah. Seth seemed to be a very important person for her, too, or else she wouldn't be so obsessed for revenge.

In front of her, in a distance of about twenty metres, a giant wolf was running northwards, its fur shined in different shades of silver under the full moon's pure white light.

Leah sped up when she saw me skip the next three branches to become faster.

Then suddenly, she changed the direction and headed towards northeast. I didn't care about her. I needed to catch my life's only and greatest enemy.

The giant wolf seemed to me panicked. He was running in a zigzag and apparently he didn't even notice that he was heading into a blind alley. He was coming nearer and nearer to the bleak grey rock face with each single step he took.

A smug smirk sneaked on my lips.

_End of the line._

My body suddenly felt lighter and all my muscles seemed to be ten times stronger than usual.

_I'll get you. I'll get you and make you pay for everything you did to me._

The wolf stopped abruptly when it reached the endless high rock face. He turned to run to another direction but I was faster. I jumped off the tree and landed soundlessly in front of him. And angry hiss escaped through his teeth but there was more than rage in this sound. Something shaky and unsure. – Fear.

"How does it feel?" I asked in an ice-cold tone.

The wolf spun around to escape per the opposite direction. But again I was faster than him. I jumped on a tree and launched myself to the other side before he had finished three-quarter of the distance; cutting off his way.

"How does it feel to be all alone and helpless?"

_I'm not helpless._ He growled. _Do you actually believe that I'm afraid of you?_

"No, I don't," I replied, my voice still calm and cold. The smug grin appeared on my lips again. He took a step back. "I _know _you are," I lowered my voice to a quiet dangerous whisper. "You should be scared, if you're smart. I've killed an entire army of werewolves on my own." I took a step closer when he took another one back. "Do you remember? It was the army you had created and left behind afterwards." –Another step back; another step closer– "Do you know how it feels? Do you know how it feels to loose a precious person and then discover that the culprits were your own friends?" –I shook my head– "No, they weren't my friends anymore. They weren't human anymore." I wanted to cry but that wouldn't have helped me at this moment at all. So I was glad that my eyes weren't capable of producing tears. For once. "_You_. You have stolen their humanity. You have changed them to monsters." –My voice gained a low threatening edge though it still wasn't louder than a whisper– "You killed the ones I loved. _You _are the real culprit."

_You don't know anything. _He replied and growled again.

"Maybe," I countered. My voice still composed and quiet. "But I know enough."

And then I jumped to lung for his throat.

He dodged to the right. I made a somersault to not loose my balance. He used the time and spun around to run away again.

"Stop!" I screamed and jumped to my feet. But before I could make a single step, something grey and fury crashed to the silver wolf. – Leah.

The giant wolf growled when she dug her teeth in one of his foreleg. Leah growled back as if she wanted to say: "That one was for Seth".

He shook her off with a bloodcurdling growl. She crushed against a tree, leaving deep marks on the trunk.

I used the time while he was distracted by Leah to jump on his back. He growled furiously.

_You don't know anything!_ He repeated.

"I know that this is the end of our story," I said calmly.

Then I bended down to sink my teeth in his throat. He howled in pain.

As soon as the two different venoms touched, the skin under my hands began to heat up. I got up and jumped on a nearby tree when the first blood-red flame appeared on the silver fur. Soon the fire had made its way through the whole body and the giant wolf was changed into a big fire ball. Thick dark-grey smoke raised into the air where the hot flames licked over his skin. The acidly fetidness of burning meat and something else filled the area, stinging my nose.

Leah got up and watched the scene in front of her with hard eyes.

"Thank you," I whispered.

She didn't react but I was sure that she had heard it.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw another column of smoke climb towards the snow white full moon.

* * *

_*sigh* I thought I'd never be able to write this.... ^^ and the ending isn't so evil like the last two.... XDDD *angel* I hope you all can forgive me now ^^ thx!! *sob*_

_thx for reviewing! ^^ and don't forget to review this time too!! ^o^_

_-Mulan-_


	29. Chapter 28

**Seth –Promise–**

The wound hurt like hell and I was damn sure that I would die.

But I mustn't die now. I needed to know whether she was fine or not. When she was in a safe place, _then _I could die. But I didn't even know _where _she was at the moment.

I tried to get up but a cold hand pushed me down.

"Relax, Seth," Carlisle told me gently. He and Esme had come with Quil and Jake after Chloe and Leah had gone to chase the foreign wolf.

Yeah, that was the second big problem. Leah –_my_ sister Leah– had gone along with my angel in the fight. This thought was… _terrifying_.

"Calm down, Seth. Alice and Jasper went to help them," Carlisle assured as if he could read my mind like his "son".

_Leah'll behave._ Jake guaranteed me.

I gulped loudly. _How're Edward and Embry?_ I asked to distract myself from my worries and the pain in my left foreleg.

_Fine, I guess._ Jake answered. He sounded very anxious. He must be very worried about me. _How's your leg?_

_Arm. _Quil corrected, but the usual humour was missing in his voice. Jake didn't go into it, either.

_Perfectly fine._ I lied and suppressed a moan.

They didn't react.

"Is the wound very bad?" Esme asked her husband quietly. She was kneeing beside me and pressed a piece of fabric on the wound to stop the bleeding.

He sighed. "I don't know. I have never seen something like this before," he admitted. "But I can smell venom in his blood. I think we must get it out. But how?"

"Suck it out?" Esme suggested, her voice shaking a little.

He shook his head. "Too dangerous. Our venom might get in."

"But, it saved Bella at that time, remember? Maybe…" Her voice broke at the end.

A long moment of silence passed while Carlisle watched me with his golden eyes; worry and fear was lying in his gaze. The pain in my foreleg was still hard to take, but it was a little bit better than before now. Maybe this was because the entire leg (or arm) was beginning to go numb. If it wasn't the aching pain I would've thought that my body ended at my shoulder.

"Maybe…" Carlisle finally whispered. He still didn't move an inch. "I don't know… I guess we have no other choice but to try it… Seth?"

Huh? Was he asking me for permission? He was the doctor after all. E should know what was best for his patient, didn't he?

"It's risky," he informed me as if he had read my mind again. "I cannot force you."

_Oh… well. Go ahead. It can't get worse, can it?_

I whimpered quietly when I tried to move my wounded foreleg. Esme stroke my other leg softy. Carlisle still didn't move and I remembered that he wasn't that good like Edward at reading minds.

I tried to not but I couldn't lift my head. It was unbelievably heavy and I felt a little dizzy.

_Er… Jake? Some help perhaps?_

_Are you sure 'bout that? _He asked worried.

_I'll die anyway. _–Though _I_ sounded impressively cool, _he_ winced slightly at the sound of those words– _So, why don't have a try?_

He kept still for a few seconds, and then he walked to Carlisle's side and nodded.

"Okay, Seth," Carlisle replied, understanding Jake's gesture at once. He bended towards me a bit and opened his mouth slightly. I hold my breath. "Are you sure?" he suddenly stopped and asked like my Alpha did.

I took a deep breath. _Yes._

Jake nodded.

He inhaled deeply. "Fine. It will hurt a bit at the beginning but I think –I _hope_– that it will stop after a minute or two."

I gulped. _Okay._

"Jacob, Quil. I need your help. You gave to keep him on the ground while I get the venom out."

The two of them disappeared out of my sight immediately and the next wink I felt two pairs of paws on my back and my hind legs.

I gulped again.

"Ready?" Carlisle asked and looked deep into my eyes.

I had to concentrate very hard to see his face sharply. The dizziness was becoming stronger and stronger. I took another lungful of air.

_Yes._

I couldn't see whether Jake had translated for me or not. Everything was getting more and more fuzzy; as if I became very myopic from one moment to the other. But I noticed how Esme removed the fabric on the wound and then something cold and smooth touched the exposed flesh slightly. I hold my breath again.

"Carlisle! Stop!" someone suddenly shouted.

I heard steps coming closer and leaves rustling like when wind combed through a tree, but I didn't even felt the tiniest breeze.

"_Seth!_" a bell-like voice called. It sounded so beautiful and pure that it could only belong to an angel.

So I was still dying in the end.

But I wasn't afraid. Because I knew that the beautiful angel was at my side…

I felt some kind of soft and warm subsurface on my skin. A nice scent laid in the air. It was the sweet aroma of leaves and flowers.

My body felt very still, as if I hadn't used it for a very long time. I stretched myself. My arms hit some soft pillows behind my head but my feet didn't find any resistance that would have usually been there on my bed.

Plus, there was a slight pull in my left arm, that wasn't usually there. I groaned.

Something cool and smooth touched my hurting arm, stroking it softly from shoulder to wrist and back. It felt like a light feather but it didn't trickle me. This touch was so calming… so comfortable… so… _right_.

I sighed in pleasure and blinked my eyes open to search for the source of this heavenly touch.

First, I could only make out a blur of green with a white or pink dot here and there. Then, slowly, everything got clearer and I could make out the outlines from dozens of leaves and flowers hovering above me. My eyes grew wider.

_Where the heck was I?_

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up."

I turned my head and saw the most angelic creature sitting at my left side, knees pulled to her chest and her beautiful amber-colored eyes on my face.

_She's save!_ A part in me cheered and lit up an entire firework display.

_Wait!_ I stopped. (The firework display fell to dust). The last thing I remembered was me lying in the forest and dying because of a werewolf's poisonous bite. And I had been pretty sure that I'd die. It _felt_ like I'd die. And, if I was dead now, I shouldn't be able to see Chloe sitting next to me and especially not feeling her fingertips on my arm. _Right?_

But I _did_see her, and I _did_ feel her.

So… the only possibility –the only _logical_ possibility– was that… she was… d-e-a-d, too…

I gulped. I hadn't been able to protect her.

I pressed my free hand on my face and groaned. "Damn."

"What's wrong, Seth? Did I hurt your arm? I'm sorry." I felt her fingers vanish from my arm.

"No, _I_'m sorry," I protested. "I couldn't rescue you. I'm so sorry, Chloe."

"Huh?" she wondered. I imagined how she cocked her head to aside and blinked in astonishment. "What are you talking about?"

"I couldn't protect you from the giant silver wolf," I explained, my head still on my closed eyes.

"But, you _did_ protect me, Seth," she objected gently.

I sat up with one abrupt movement. She winced a little at my sudden motion.

"Then, tell me where the heck we are now," I demanded, waving about wildly with both arms in the air. "This abnormal place can only be somewhere in heaven."

"This is my room," she corrected.

My arms fell. "Your- _what_?"

"My room," she repeated, smiling amused. "We are in the Cullens' house."

I turned my head slowly and looked around. I found a big mahogany cupboard with glass cabinets on the other side. A row of dark-red silk curtains, between which a few rays of sun light found a way in the "room", hung to my right. And then, the ultimate proof: a door.

"Since when d' you have a room here?" I asked irritated, turning back to her. And now I recognized the giant dark-red davenport, we were both sitting on.

"Since yesterday when I came back from school," she explained, stroking a little palm tree's long green leaves on her left.

I continued looking around and espied black ornaments on white wallpaper beneath the thick layer of plants.

"So… I'm still alive?" I said slowly. The words sounded so surreal.

"I guess, yes," she answered with an irritated smile.

I looked down at my once wounded arm. Now, there wasn't any proof that a real werewolf had bitten me. The only hint was a slight long strap where the color was a little more greyish than the rest of my skin. "But, how? I thought a werewolf's bite's killing."

"Well, it is usually," she approved. "But it seems that you shape-shifters are immune against it."

I felt my mouth drop open. "_Immune?_"

"Edward noticed that Embry's attacks where useless against the werewolf they were fighting off. So he concluded that you are somehow… _equal_ against each other because you are both wolves."

I looked back at my arm. "Equal? But it hurt like hell."

"Carlisle said that your body probably needed some time to remove the venom," she told me.

I nodded. "Makes sense." I looked up and saw sadness and agony in her face.

"Hey, what's wrong, angel?" I asked worried and put a hand on her cheek.

"I'm no angel," she whispered. She sounded as if she wanted to cry.

"Of course you're," I disagreed softly.

She shook her head. "No. A real angel would never put the ones she loves in danger."

"Well, but… you didn't mean to, did you?" I tried to calm her. "And everything's fine now. I mean, he's gone now, isn't he?"

"I killed him."

That news took me off guard, so the only comment I could do was an "Oh". As soon as the word left my mouth I wanted to punch myself for it. The girl I loved was feeling hugely miserable at the moment and the only thing I could say was "Oh"?! I was so clumsy with words that you could believe that I'd some kind of hole in my brain.

I looked down guilty, pressing my lips together in concentration to think about another subject to distract her. My eyes fell to my bare chest – my bare _human_ chest.

"When did I phase back?"

"Umm… in the forest… when you lost consciousness," she replied. She was eyeing the palm tree as if it was the most fascinating thing ever, her fingers playing nervously with the leaves.

"Oh," I commented, again not able to say anything else. Blood shot up in my head when I understood what this meant. I blushed for both of us.

Embarrassing silence filled the room.

That was definitely the wrong subject to light up the atmosphere.

"Ah," she suddenly said as if she remembered something, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "I wanted to ask you something, Seth."

"Shoot," I said quickly, relieved to be able to go into her change of the subject.

"'Last night in the meadow, when you attacked the big silver wolf, he shook you off and you… crushed against a tree." –she shuddered at the memory– "I thought you were wounded. I was scared…"

I started to draw tiny random circles with my thumb on her cheek to comfort her. She smiled.

"How did you do this?"

"What'd you mean, angel?" I demanded softly.

"You were wounded. How could you get up and go back to fight so effortlessly? Do shape-shifters always heal so fast?" she asked curiously.

"When'd I get wounded?" I wondered.

"You crushed against a tree," she stated, her expression worried again.

"But… you didn't move afterwards anymore," she considered, a panicked gleam appeared in her eyes.

"That was a trick," I explained before she could become hysterical. "I just _pretended _that I'd be beaten. So he would come nearer and I could get him better."

She blinked and stared at me for a minute before she spoke again, her voice sounded unusually monotonously. "It was… a… trick?"

"Er… yeah, you know… 'strategic military move'. Make him believe that he's save and then take him down at once."

"You _pretended_ that you were punched to unconsciousness?" she almost screamed, her voice climbed up a third with each word. "I was scared like hell and you can concentrate on _strategic military move_? I thought you were _dead_! I thought… I… I-"

I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me, pressing her face to my chest to choke the hysterical attack.

"Shh… Chloe… relax," I said quietly, rubbing her back with one and stroking her head with the other hand. "I'm sorry that I scared you. I didn't mean to."

"I know you didn't mean to," she said against my chest. Her breath trickled my skin. "I guess I've overreacted. It's just that" –she sobbed– "I thought I had lost you…"

"Shh… it's okay. I'd never leave you alone." –I pulled back and lifted her chin to make her look into my eyes– "I promised."

Her beautiful amber eyes melted as if she was crying. She sank back to my chest with one graceful movement. (Don't ask me how to look graceful at such a moment. _She_ could.) "Thank you."

I laid my head on hers and took a deep breath, inhaling her beautiful clover-aroma. I smiled. "I'm just glad that you're safe."

"Thanks to you," she replied. The words sounded somehow proud.

"Yeah. But I've to admit, I almost failed."

"Huh?"

"When I was… er… _acting_, he said those cruel words to you." –I clenched my hands to fists and pressed her closer to me at the memory– "I was _so_ close to drop the façade and just jump at him." I sighed. "Good that Alice, Jasper and Leah came in time."

She nodded. "Yes. They have helped a lot. Especially Leah. She even chased him down and bit one of his legs to revenge you."

I chuckled sarcastically. "Yeah… lucky I've such a brutal sister."

She turned her head and looked up at me. "She blinked irritated. "Sister?"

"Er… yes. Leah's my older sister," I approved.

Her mouth dropped open a bit. Now it was her turn to say "Oh".

I smiled. "Are you surprised?"

That was one of the most stupid questions I've ever heard. It was as if you asked "Are mice afraid of cats?". The answer was so obvious. Of course she was surprised. I mean, Leah had tried to kill her after all.

She thought about my stupid question for a second though. "Well, no, actually not very much," she answered to _my_ surprise. "I've already guessed that you two share a special relationship. But I didn't expect that you were siblings." –a bitter smile appeared on her face– "I guess that I missed seeing the bond between you. A lot had happened…"

I stared to rub her back again and placed a kiss in her silk-like hair. "It's fine now, angel," I told her softly. "All will be fine from today on. I promise."

* * *

_I've to admit... I actually considered to end this Chap. at "But I wasn't afraid. Because I knew that the beautiful angel was at my side…" ^^ but my friend said that'd be to evil.... XDDD so I changed my mind *good girl* XDDDD_

_the next Chap. is gonna be the last Chap. of Aurora ^^ don't miss it and review it!! ^o^_

_but you can review NOW of course, too XDD_

_-Mulan-_


	30. Chapter 29

**Chloe –Bonds–**

I didn't know how long we stayed in my room like that. He pressed me against his warm chest as if he had decided to never let go of me again. I was absolutely fine with that. I wouldn't mind to spend the rest of eternity what way. This silence between us was so beautiful and perfect…

Suddenly there was a sound at the door.

"Did they do anything, Quil?"

"Nope. Just hugging and snuggling each other. S' so boring."

Seth's hand at my waist tightened and a growl was making its way from chest to lips.

"Really. You three are _impossible_," I heard Bella hiss reproachfully. "Have you ever heard of the word 'privacy'? Even Alice understands that."

"I've heard that one, Isabella Marie Swan!" a soprano high voice complained from downstairs.

"We're giving them privacy," Jacob defended himself, ignoring Alice, who continued babbling something about "all men are equal". "See, we didn't enter the room."

"_Dogs_." That was Rosalie.

"We just want to check whether our little Seth's okay," Embry pointed out.

"Fine. Visiting time is up now. My I ask the three gentlemen to leave so the patient can rest?" Bella demanded with a kind of authority in her voice that no one would have dared to object.

Well, no one except of Jacob, I suppose.

"Oh, c'mon, Bells. I promised Sue to keep an eye on him," he said. "I even had to swear by my father's wheelchair."

"Ha, ha. That one was good, pup," Rosalie countered sarcastically.

I imagined Bella raise an eyebrow. Someone started to tip with his foot on the floor impatiently. I guessed it was one the girls.

I smiled and bite my lip to repress the giggle that was about to burst out. How came that I had found such great friends?

Seth nudged me softly with a finger. I looked up. He made a strange gesture with his head.

I cocked my head to aside and blinked in irritation. "Huh? What do you mean, S-"

He winced and pressed a hand on my mouth, cutting me off mid-sentence.

What was going on?

Slowly, he turned his head towards the door. Our friends were still arguing outside. He sighed silently. I raised an eyebrow.

His hand released my mouth to point at the row of windows which were hidden behind the thick dark-red curtains.

"_Let's get outta here,_" he mouthed, slowly, so I could understand him.

"Ah," I made before I could stop myself. This time I pressed my hands on my mouth to keep it silent. I nodded yes to him. He smiled back amused.

We got up quietly and sneaked on our tiptoes on a window. Carefully, paying attention to not make any noise, he pushed the curtain aside and opened a window. It made the typical "clack"-sound that all windows made when you open them. And usually it wouldn't be very loud and outstanding. But this time this little sound betrayed us. Seth and I froze when the conversation at the door came to an abrupt halt.

A second of perfect silence ticked by, and then-

"Crap! They try to escape!"

"Hurry!" Seth hushed and we jumped through the open window at the exact moment when the door to my room flew open.

Seth landed first and turned around to catch me. I repressed the urge to roll my eyes. I had told him that he didn't need to worry about me and height. I landed in his arms, this time without both of us crushing to the ground.

"Let's go," he said, grinning triumphantly and we sped away, leaving our friends behind.

For a while, we just ran straightforward, then I decided to stop and ask where we were going to. "Seth?"

He stopped and turned around. I had run a little slower than usual so he could lead. "What's wrong, angel?"

"I was just wondering… Where exactly are we heading to?" I demanded.

He blinked and scratched his chin. "Erm… Where'd you want to go?"

I smiled irritated. "So… you kidnapped me from my home, without knowing where to take me to?"

He shrugged with his big shoulders and grinned back. "It was a spontaneous decision. I'd no time for complicated planes."

I pouted playfully. "Does that mean, that you have never considered about kidnapping me?" I teased.

He stepped in front of me and stroke m head. I could feel the heat of his body floating from his palm into me. I imagined my heart-beat exhilarate and took a deep breath.

"Actually, I've hoped that I would never _need _to kidnap you." –He bended down to lay his forehead on my hair and sighed– "I've hoped that you would always stay with me on your free will."

My eyes grew wider and I froze. I felt my mouth drop open slightly, but I wasn't able to speak a single word.

How was I supposed to answer him? Did I want to stop wandering around and settle down now? Would I miss my freedom if I agreed to stay?

But I _wanted_ to stay, didn't I? And I _did_ want to be with him… didn't I?

Yes, I did! Then… why couldn't I answer him? Why couldn't I just say: "What are you worrying about? Of course I will stay at your side. Forever"?

I looked up at his chest, at the skin beneath with his heart was pounding in a calm and regular rhythm. And from the exact centre of the heart the many relationships he had grew out, spreading into all kinds of different directions like auroras flashing across the sky in various shades of the rainbow.

And there it was. A warm deep red colored bond stung into my eyes because of its contained strength and passion. Although I knew it was quiet fresh it looked like an ancient bond, as if he had been born with it – as if it had always been there.

I bit my lip.

The bond led to my chest, to the place where my heart remained silence icily, refusing to respond the demand.

I pressed my eyes shut, so I wouldn't see the horrible truth.

Why? Why must I be such an inhuman monster? Why did he have to fall for _me_? He had deserved someone so much better than me – the _killer_, the_ monster_, the _wreck_.

I sobbed and he pushed away to watch me through warm concerned eyes.

I hadn't deserved this. I hadn't deserved any of his warmth.

"Angel, what's wrong?" he asked anxiously.

I smiled bitterly. _Angel_. How could he still see an angel in a filthy person like me?

I shook my head. "N-nothing," I lied.

He pulled me back into his hot arms and started rubbing my back like he had done in my room before.

"Shh… It's alright," he whispered into my hair. "Calm down, angel. I'm sorry… I'm _so_ sorry…"

The sobs ebbed away at the sound of his warm voice, although I didn't get the sense of his words at first. But then the got through to m brain. I paused. "For what are you apologizing to me, Seth?"

He smiled embarrassed. His cheeks gained a slight shade of red. "Er… dunno. My mom told me that the boy should apologize when the girl's sad."

I chuckled in amusement. "Stupid. You don't need to apologize when you haven't done anything wrong."

"But, I did," he protested. "You looked sad. And there isn't anybody else here but me who could make you feel sad."

Oh, how cute he was. I smiled and got on my tiptoes to place a kiss on his cheek. But he was too tall so my lips only made it to his chin. I pouted in frustration. Why did he have to be such a giant and why did I have to be such a runt?

He chuckled at my face and bended down. "Let me help you, my tiny angel," he breathed against my forehead. And then, so softly like a flower's petal stroking your skin, his warm lips touched my cold ones.

His hot tongue stroked my smooth cool lips. I moaned in pleasure and opened my mouth willingly. He laid a hand on my hip to press my body harder to his and the other combed through my hair, caressing each single strand.

The voice of sanity in my head started throwing reproaches to me again. But I managed to turn it as quiet as possible so I could completely get lost in this glorious moment. His warm sweet lips moved in perfect synchronisation with mine as if they were two parts in a jigsaw puzzle that were made to go with nothing else but with each other.

He released me for a second to obey his lungs' demand for oxygen, but his lips captured mine again as soon as he had taken a deep breath.

I smiled confused. Did he really want me so much?

Suddenly the ground under my feet disappeared. I giggled when he lifted me on his arms so he didn't need to bend down anymore. I wrapped my arms around his neck, finally having him in my reach.

One second, two seconds, three seconds… … … twenty five, twenty six, twenty seven… …

I pushed away a few inches to catch my breath again and because I was worried that he would collapse in my arms because of oxygen deficiency. He thanked me by sucking the air hungrily into his body. But still, he kept looking at me with shining eyes and a heart melting smile.

Was it actually me who made him so happy?

I laid my face on his shoulder, placing small kisses on his hot skin. He moaned with pleasure in respond.

How was this possible?

My lips made their way to his neck. His arms tightened around my waist, pressing me to chest as if I was still too far away from him.

How could it be possible that someone so pure wanted a demon like me?

I inhaled deeply. The beautiful aroma of Engelmann spruce dazed my scents. But there was also something else… something that didn't belong there…

"Silver?" I wondered, stopping the kisses.

"Huh?" he asked back, he sounded as if he had just woken up from a long sleep.

"Why do you smell like silver?" I asked again.

He blinked his eyes open, his expression showed confusion. "I smell like _silver_?" He shifted me on one arm and lifted the other to his nose, sniffling on it. "I smell like silver," he repeated but this time it was more a conclusion rather than a question. Then he turned his eyes back to my face. "Why'd I smell like silver?"

"You're asking _me_? How am _I_ supposed to know that?" I laughed. "Hmm… maybe you touched something made of silver."

His mouth dropped open in realisation. "The mirror," he breathed.

My eyes popped open. "What did you say?" I screamed in excitement. "Did you just say… '_mirror_'?!"

He blinked in irritation. "Er… yes. I found one the day after your arrival…"

"Where?!" I demanded.

"In the meadow at the-"

I shook my head fiercely. "No, no. Where is it _now_?"

He frowned in concentration, or maybe he did it because he was worried about my sudden change of mood. "I think I left it in the woods in front of the Cullens' house last night to-"

I started fidgeting in his arms and he led me down. "Show me the place," I asked for.

He watched me another moment interrogatively. Then, he nodded, took my hand and went back with me.

We walked around the house to not be discovered by the others. But I guess our efforts were useless if they really intended to catch us.

I inhaled deeply and found the familiar sent of silver immediately. But I didn't object when he continued leading me. I just didn't want to let go off him. "This way," he said and pulled me back in the woods again.

Then after a few metres, something small in shiny caught my attention. "Here it is," Seth said, pointing at the shining something on the ground. We stepped closer, slowly, as if there was some kind of dangerous carnivore waiting for us. But I couldn't make my feet move somehow. It was something I absolutely couldn't understand because I _wanted_ to get to my target faster, to hold the most precious object in my hands again. But because of some weird reasons, I wasn't able to go faster. I was afraid. Afraid of letting the warm hand that was holding mine go and then to discover that it was gone, forever like everyone else I had loved.

Seth kneed down and picked a few pieces of blue jeans fabrics up. I didn't understand why, but he blushed a little bit when he did that. Then, carefully as if it was something very breakable, he picked the small rectangular mirror up. "Here it is," he told me, smiling, and offered it to me. I stared at it with wide eyes.

Yes. This was my mirror, without any questions. My fingers winced slightly, longing for the calming smooth glass. But I couldn't make my muscles to move. I hadn't decided yet.

"Chloe? What's wrong, angel?" Seth asked, getting up again. He still held the mirror in front of my face, waiting for me to take it. "It's yours, isn't it?"

I nodded stiffly.

"Then take it," he encouraged me, smiling warmly.

I didn't react.

He bended down a little bit to see my face better. "Or are you afraid of the seven with bad luck filled years?" he joked.

Seven years with bad luck? I had heard of that before. A broken mirror bestowed seven years of bad luck on you. But I had never really believed it… never until now.

Was this the reason why all this mess had happened? Was it all because of the tiny crack on this small unimpressive mirror? It sounded totally absurd. But still…

_A broken mirror bestowed seven years of bad luck on you._

"Chloe?" He started drawing random patterns on the back of my hand. "Are you okay?"

I bit my lip. "I… I'm s-so sorry, Seth," I managed to stammer between my sobs.

He wrapped his strong arms around me. "Hey… what's wrong, angel? Isn't this the mirror you've been looking for?"

"No- I mean… _yes_. Yes, it is. B-but…"

He rubbed my back comfortingly. "But what, angel?"

I shook my head fiercely to clear my mind. "But... I don't know… I'm so… scared…"

"Why? What're you afraid of, angel?" he demanded concerned.

I was unable to respond for a moment, the sobs made it impossible to say anything. "Afraid of… of… losing… you…"

"You don't need to," he assured me, repeating his words from before. "I'll never leave you. I promise."

I shook my head again, but harder this time. This wasn't because of him. I could never doubt in his loyalty. It was because of me. _I_ was the main problem. I wasn't able to forget, to let go of the past and open myself for the future. I was still clinging to the glory days from a hundred and seventy years ago.

But I must let go, must move on. How would everything end up if everyone was like me? What would happen if the winter didn't leave to let spring in? What if flowers wouldn't go to turn into the fruits, or if the moon didn't want to set and free the sky for the sun? What would happen to me if I did finally move on now? What would happen to Seth?

He rocked us slowly forth and back and whispered reassuring words into my ear to calm me down.

He would be in agony, I could feel it. The pain would probably rip him into little pieces. He would be turned into an empty capsule, suffering for all eternity. I imagined his face. His body on the mod-covered ground… his face in the dirt… his dark eyes where the beautiful lively gleam had vanished.

No… I didn't want this happen. _No!_

I pushed away a little and looked up at him. Worry was carved in his face. I managed a smile. "Hey, what's that long face?" I tried to ease the tension.

He pulled a loose strand of hair back to its place. "Are you sure that you're okay?"

I nodded and laid my head back to his warm chest. "Yes. Don't worry. I'm fine."

He pressed his soft lips on my hair. I sighed. This warmth… this perfect warmth that made me forget all shadows around me… the beautiful warmth that made me feel complete and comfortable… This warmth was just so _right_. As if it had always been there and waited patiently for me to come and appreciate it.

He bended down to kiss my forehead. I smiled and this time it came from the core of my heart. "I've something for you here," he told me and lifted the mirror in his hand up so I could regard it closely.

First, I couldn't really believe my eyes. That tiny clover… had it always been there? I looked up at him in astonishment. He smiled. "I did this. I hope it doesn't bother you. I've had enough of all the superstition, so I thought I could…" He blushed.

I smiled. "It looks beautiful."

He smiled back relieved and kissed my forehead again.

And then, I had finally figured it out. The bond between me and Seth – I had understood it at least.

"Seth," I whispered, didn't dare to speak up and destroy this wonderful moment.

"Yes?" he whispered back, his warm breath washed over my skin.

I sighed in pleasure; the smile was still on my lips. "I love you."

I felt his lips stretch to a smile. Slowly he placed one kiss after another from my temple to my cheek, my jaw. He stopped about in inch before my lips. "I love you, too, angel," he breathed. Then his sweet lips touched mine again.

I closed my eyes. Adrian appeared. After more than one hundred and seventy years I saw him smiling again.

_I love you. Farewell._

He nodded. Then he disappeared into the distance.

I knew that I would never see him again, because this chapter of my life was finally over. And I was ready to turn around the page to start the next. I had to admit that I was a little afraid. But I knew that I wouldn't be alone. I had found great friends and Seth who would always be at my side. _Forever._

* * *

_pew... so this is the last Chap of Aurora... I feel kinda sad that it's over... *sob* but actually stories never end, they will always go on... we authors are just too lazy to note everything down XDD_

_I hope you like this "ending" ^^ please review!_

_oh! I've started a new story ^^ it's called "Nightfall" and tells the story that took place a hundred and seventy years before Aurora... yeah, it's about Chloe's past! ^^ I'd be very happy if you'd read it too and of course review! ^^ thx!_

_-Mulan-_


	31. A little piece of my mind

Hey guys!

I know it's been a while now and I'm sorry if I evoke false hope of more Chloe and Seth-stuff (I love them, too, but their very own story is told - if you can't get enough of them, cause seriously, who does? they're just so adorable! ^^ go check out **Night**, they play quite a big role there, though they're not the main characters... *cough cough* covert advertising *cough cough* xD)

So, why the hell am I posting this then? ...

Oh, right, I got it!

Although I finished **Aurora** almost FOUR YEARS ago! (can't believe it myself! °o°) I still receive mails by readers who tell me how much they love this story and even count it as one of their favorite stories! -So, **thank you guys so much!**

Now, there were two particular reviews that I'd like to mention here, because those readers reviewed anonymously therefore I can't send them a personal reply. However, I really want to answer because that would be what I demand of an author when I review their stories. So, here's to living up to my own expectations =)

* * *

First, the easier one to answer:

_"jessie": wet dog i guess would be close and why do u keep saying jet for yet? [2/12/13]_

Hey, Jessie! The answer to your question about the "jet/yet"-thing is simple: I was still something between 15 to 16 when I wrote **Aurora**, now adding the fact that English is not my native language, I just didn't know better at that time =) It was a really silly and embarrassing mistake which I'll hopefully never make again.

Nonetheless, I thank you for reading so carefully and caring enough for my story to inform me about this mistake - I just corrected everything =)

* * *

Now, to the more complicated one:

_"La": i don't want to sound rude or anything but this review will sound like it even though I will try my hardest to._

_ First of all, werewovles can't imprint on vampires because, as shallow as this sounds, Immprinting is all about reproduction._

_ A werewolf finds a mate who could produce the most children to pass on the gene._

_ Second of all, a vampire does not need to be protected. A werewolf will imprint on a mate who would need protecting at one point in time._

_ Third of all, vampires and werewolves are enemies. Unless another 'species' is included in the mix the outcome would kill itself once it has phased._

_ example: Renessmee: She is vampire and human. If she and Jacob were to have kids they would be okay because they have a vampire gene and a human gene on the vampire side._

_ I know this will make no sense but the other species, if human, must be on the vampire side because werewolves are really humans._

_ You are a very good writer but I just wanted to point these things out to you so that you can see them in Stephanie Meyers point of view._

_ So very very very sorry if I sound rude. [6/29/11]_

I know my reply is coming very late but somehow I just saw your review recently together with jessie's; I really hope you'll read this, La =)_  
_

First, I don't find your review rude, rather interesting because that's a question that I've thought about a lot when writing **Aurora**. I eventually found a few explanations on this issue for myself which will hopefully also convince, or at least satisfy you to a certain level =)

The "imprinting is only for reproduction and passing on the genes"-theory is just that - a theory. I'm not exactly sure in which passage but at some point in **Eclipse** Bella asks Jacob for the reason of imprinting and Jacob tells her that Sam has a theory on it being about transmitting. I remembered the passage while writing, that's why there's this scene in **Aurora** in Chapter8 (**Seth -Crime-**):

_I was just about to get up and phase when Quil woke up with a chuckle._

_"I guess that was it with your theory about the reason of imprinting, Sam."_

I was implying here that nobody actually knows for sure why the shape-shifters imprint - there are only theories, and the most likely one was proven wrong by Seth and Chloe =)

As for the "protection"-thing: Seth knows that Chloe doesn't need his protection, just like Edwrad knows Bella doesn't really need his after her change - however, because they love their girls so much, they just can't help it =)

About your argument about "vampires and werewolves are enemies" - well, first of all, the La Push guys are no werewolves, that was cleared in **Breaking Dawn**; they are shape-shifters who just unconsciously decided on phasing into giant wolves. I remember a passage at the very end of **Breaking Dawn** where -I think it was Edward- says that they acutally could have phased into any kind of animals. In the world created by **Stephenie Meyer**, werewolves are a completely different species that are a lot like the classical definition of werewolves, with full moon and all that stuff, which I captured and refined a little for my stories **Aurora** and **Nightfall**.

Now to your thought on the "outcome" of a vampire/shape-shifter relationship: there is, was and never will be an "outcome", if the term "outcome" here equals offsprings. If you remember Bella's thoughts on being pregnant with Edward's child in **Breaking Dawn**, she mentions that the female body needs to change in order to carry out a child - something that Chloe as a vampire is obviously not capable of. And Renesmee, too, will share the same fate as Chloe, because at some point she will stop changing, being more vampire than human.

Of course, one could argue: what about the shape-shifter being female and the vampire being male? -Well, since shape-shifters are still human, as you've correctly said, I guess their offsprings would be something like Renesmee, only plus the shape-shifter gene ... maybe some kind of super-vampire-wolve that absolutely nothing can kill? xD

Honesly, I don't know, and I doubt that anyone will ever know since Leah is the first female shape-shifter known and I don't believe her ever imprinting on a vampire guy. So, we'll never know how a vampire-shape-shifter-child will look like, too bad xD

I believe that even **Stephenie Meyer** herself doesn't know the answer to this truely difficult question, for she said that "it's all just for fun", so we shouldn't waste too much thought on it =)

Finally, I'd like to reassure you again, that I didn't find your review rude - in fact I find it quite interesting for it led to me rethinking the issue and eventually writing my point of view on it down for everyone to read, since I'm sure that a lot of readers were wondering about this question.

This is what I love about reading and writing and fanfiction because it connects readers and writers, leading to such interesting discussions like this one.

I hope I'll hear/read from you all again soon, leading to **yet** more fun discussions on the world of **Twilight**. ^^

-Mulan-


End file.
